District 0
by Better a Freak Than A Fake
Summary: The Hunger Games is pretty straight foward, they go in and fight, everyone but one lone victor dies… or do they? What if there was some huge conspiracy that everyone was left in the dark about? Co-authored with Batmarcus. Multiple pairings later on.
1. The Ultimate Conspiracy

**Hello readers and redresses. Welcome to my third Hunger Games Fanfic, my seventh collaboration with Batmarcus, my too many too counth Fanfic, and my third fic about an insane conspiracy. Now, stop reading these stats and read our awesome story!**

The last flower was placed gently on Rue's body and Katniss stood up and placed her three fingers on her lips before holding them up in the air and held them up in the air before leaving as the hovercraft appeared to remove Rue and Marvel from the arena.

Just as she was brought into the hovercraft Rue was worked on by doctors an hour later she sat up in a bit of pain, but otherwise fine.

"W-What?" She breathed confused as she looked over at Marvel who was awake and sitting up as well. "What's going on?"

"How am I supposed to know?" He asked looking around as well.

"I know, I was mostly just thinking out loud it's just..." She checked her pulse which was there and going strong, then the wound on her stomach which was pretty much gone she didn't seem to care much at the moment that he was the one to cause it. "This doesn't make any sense."

"I know, I just died there was an arrow in my throat," He said rubbing his throat

"And, I had a spear straight through my stomach. How are we both alive and more importantly… well not in the arena?" Rue asked rhetorically as the hovercraft landing in the forest between The Capitol and District 1.

"I don't know, but I think we'll find out," Marvel said.

A young unfamiliar girl who couldn't be older than fourteen stepped into the room, she was around Rue's height and had dirty blond hair tied into a high ponytail. "Hello, Rue, Marvel, nice to finally meet you two."

"Nice to meet you too, uh who are you?" Rue asked.

"Oh, sorry, where are my manners, my name is Mercy Tears. I know you must be very confused, pretty much everyone is when they first come in but if you just follow me I'll explain everything."

They shrugged and followed her out into the woods.

"You see, in the Hunger Games, no one actually dies. It's all a set up. Messing with the minds off pretty much everyone that isn't directly involved in the conspiracy." Mercy explained leading them to where she knows the entrance is.

"So if people don't die what does happen to them?" Rue asked.

"They come here." Mercy said getting to the entrance and opening it. "Welcome to District 0."

They came across a large underground city made up of buildings a bit like the capital just not as well maintained. A large screen was showing the games above the whole place.

"Oh my god." Marvel said stepping into the city. "This place has been here the whole time."

Mercy nodded, "It runs underground all the way from the Capitol to District 12. 1,726 previous tributes plus any kids they had like myself, not to mention the tributes yet to come. You certainly need a lot of room for everyone to live comfortably."

"This place is incredible!" Rue said.

Mercy looked up at the screen with a slight frown. "They don't even realize it but losing those games is pretty much the best thing they could do for themselves." She pointed up at the screen which currently had Katniss on it and asked Rue. "She was your ally, right?"

"Yeah that's Katniss," Rue said smiling.

"Well, this is going to sound weird but you better root for her to lose then. Then she can come here with you." Mercy told her honestly. "The exact opposite as everyone up there is rooting for on their favorites."

"Marvel!" Glimmer said running up to him having stayed near the entrance till these games were over for her old allies. "You made it!"

"Glimmer! It's so good to see you!" He said hugging her.

"You too." She said hugging him back. "I was rooting for you to lose so I could see you again and luckily down here the odds are **DEFINITELY** in our favor. Lets just hope in some rare occurrence, the rest of the Careers do as well."

"I think they will we really underestimated District 12," He said.

Glimmer nodded, "Definitely, the girl at least. She really is a tough one for her. I can't help but wonder though, where did she learn to shoot like that? Any weapons are strictly banned from twelve and she didn't even look at the archery station back in training much less go to it."

"Katniss." Rue muttered making Glimmer look at her confused. "Her name is Katniss."

"Oh right sorry I forgot, your...Rue right?" She asked after a pause.

Rue nodded, "That's me, Katniss was my ally."

"Oh, yeah she really cared about you," Glimmer siad

"Yeah. She d…" Rue hand went up to her hair and was surprised to find a flower and quickly more. "Any idea why there's flowers in my hair?"

"Katniss put them there," Glimmer said.

"Oh, well, that's a sweet gesture." Rue said choosing to leave them there incase someone manages to 'kill' her.

"I hope Clove gets here soon," Glimmer said changing the subject.

"Funny, I'd expect you to be more antsy to see Cato again." Marvel said having noticed how she acted around him.

Glimmer blushed and hit him in the shoulder playfully, "Well yeah him too, but Clove has a surprise waiting for her."

"I'm sure everyone does." Rue commented looking around. "But does she specifically have something else?"

"Yeah she has a big one coming," Glimmer said smiling

"You're not going to tell us what it is?" Marvel asked.

"I will if you ask nicely," She said smirking

"Will you please tell us?" Marvel asked nicely.

"Well okay see lat year her little brother was in the games, but he lost while in the final three," She said

"Oh! So she'll get to see him again!" Marvel said understanding. "If she loses of course."

"I think she will Katniss wanted to get all of you, can we meet him?" Rue asked.

"Sure, hes not terribly far." Glimmer said but Mercy stopped her.

"They have to get their own places though." Mercy reminded. "I was told to help with that in addition to getting them here."

"Oh, haha right I guess he can wait," She said

Mercy turned them. "Either of you want your place first?"

"Can I please?" Rue asked.

"Alright, that okay with you, Marvel?" Mercy asked.

"Sure," He shrugged.

"Alright then, follow me." Mercy said heading deeper into District 0.

"We sort people by age and if they have family," She explained as they went.

"Well, I'm 12 and to my knowledge, no one in my family has been in the Hunger Games before myself." Rue explained.

"Then you bunk with the 12 to 13 year olds," Mercy said smiling.

Rue nodded, "Sounds good to me."

"Good do you want a roommate or not?"

"Roommate." She said unhesitantly. She has lots of siblings so being alone would feel way too weird.

"You can stay with me and my family then we have the space," She offered.

Rue smiled. "I'd like that."

Mercy smiled leading them to her house. "It's a little far, but my mom's from District 11 just like you. My dad's from 9. They were allies in the 58th Hunger Games when they were suddenly ambushed by the Career Pack and lost together. After a while in here they got closer and closer eventually getting married and having me and my brother."

"That's great. Your so nice to take me in like this," Rue said smiling

"It's my pleasure. I've always wanted a sister. We should take a bus though, my house is down under the forest between 6 and 7. Besides, most people take them or a car in 0 because it's so huge." Mercy said motioning around.

"Okay, I'll follow you then," She said.

They got to the nearest bus-stop and Mercy checked the schedule. "The next bus will be her in five minutes." She said taking a seat. "I'm assuming neither of you took a bus before since they really only have them in the Capitol and District 0 right?"

"Never, what is a bus?" Marvel asked.

She tried to think of something she could compare it to that they know of when she thought of something they HAVE to know of. "Remember that train you guys took to the Capitol before the games?" They both nodded.

"Well, it's like that but smaller, about the size of one of the cars on the train and instead of those rooms and stuff there's a bunch of seats."

"That sounds weird," Rue said.

Mercy shrugged. "Well, I've regularly taken it my whole life but I guess you'll see when it gets here." She looked over at Marvel. "So, what's it like living in District 1?" She asked to make conversation since she knows about 11 from her mom.

"It's really interesting, all of our homes and clothes are the best because we make them only the capitals are better. What bugs me is that most of our stuff is encrusted with jewels for reasons that were never really explained to me," Marvel shrugged.

"Sounds very shiny and bright." Mercy said with a frown. Being underground it's pretty dark in District 0 with the exception of artificial lights but it's basically like a city on a moon and starless night ALL the time so when so goes out the sun's really hard on her eyes, she hates it up there so luckily it's **VERY** rare that she'd have to leave.

"Yeah I guess it is," He said uncomfortably.

"It's dark down here if you hadn't noticed." Mercy stated the obvious. "Don't they train you for the games in 1, 2, and 4. The guy who created District 0 so many years ago had something weird against you guys. Wanted there to be as few of you in here as possible so he made sure you guys were always trained to win."

"Is that why we're trained? I thought the adults were just brain washed," Marvel said.

"Well, that is the real real reason. Don't ask what he had against you guys because I have no idea." Mercy said honestly as the bus got there. "That's it." She said standing up.

"That is so weird," Marvel said.

Mercy shrugged boarding the bus. "Alter accere ad aliud."

"Umm, what?" Rue asked

"Alter accere ad aliud. It's latin for 'one is to another' or 'what you see depends on what you're use to." Mercy clarified taking a seat since the buses in 0 are free, she patted next to her for Rue and Marvel to sit down.

Rue took the seat beside her and Marvel and glimmer the one behind him. Just before the bus was about to leave one more boy entered and layed down on the seat across from them he looked about a year older than Rue with black hair and icy blue eyes and slightly pale skin. He looked over at her caught her looking back blushed and turned away.

"You're Rue, right?" He asked though still looking away. "Just got here from the arena?"

"Yeah that's me, and you are?"

"I'm Aiden," He said quietly

"You likely don't remember me.I was last year's tribute from District 12. Lost not even a minute after the gong went off."

"Oh, well I'm sorry about that," She said.

"It's ok, being reaped from twelve you kind of expect it. The mentor from 12 even tells you to 'Embrace the probability of your immediate death.'." Aiden said with a sigh. "Your ally and her district parener seem to be doing well though. I'd bet we won't be seeing Katniss again 'cause she'll win. Pretty well known around twelve even before the reaping. She always sneak out of the district boundaries with her best friend Gale Hawthorn to shot some game and gather some plants to either eat or trade around the district. Some times even to peacekeepers." He explained knowin that even if Katniss loses she can't get in trouble for it in District 0.

"That explains her talent with a bow," Marvel said rubbing his throat.

"Your, mentor said that?" Rue asked.

Aiden nodded, "He's always drunk as a skunk though so you can't really expect much, no wonder him and the one girl from early on who ended up killing herself are the only victors we've ever gotten.

"That's sad," Rue said.

"Wait, which are we talking about?" Aiden asked.

"Both," Rue said honestly.

He nodded, "Everything about District 12 is depressing: starvation, black lung, mining accidents; the only upside is that peacekeepers usually let next to anything slide instead of being brutal like in most districts."

"How do you all live there?" Rue asked.

"Not very well at all but you can't leave." Aiden reminded.

"True, but still it sounds awful," She said.

Aiden nodded sadly. "Trust me, it is. What about in your district?"

"Well we have very strict peacekeepers, and the homes are very small and cramped. It's okay if you fo not anger the peacekeepers," She said

"That must be pretty scary." Aiden commented. "Always having to watch out for just one little slip up."

"Yeah, but it's easy to avoid slip ups," Rue said.

"When do most people start work in the fields?" He asked curiously.

"Usually at about age eight for boys and nine for girls," Rue said.

"So, you were already working when you were reaped?" Aiden asked.

"Yeah, I was," Rue shrugged.

"Wow, that's so early in 12 you usually don't start working the mines till your 17 but that's only if you're a boy, there aren't any female's in the mines." Aiden explained.

"Well the fields are less dangerous than the mines, would be," Rue reasoned

Aiden sighed, "Yeah, that's definitely true."

"Something bad already happened in the mines didn't it?" She asked looking at him.

"A number of times but luckily less often then you'd think. When it does happen, it's a huge deal. The schools even all shut down for a while."

"That all sounds horrible," Rue said sadly.

Aiden looked down and nodded sadly. "Four years ago Katniss' dad died in a mining accident."

Rue covered her mouth in horror.

"Yeah, from then on Katniss took over as her family head after her mother sort of just stopped," Aiden said

"Oh my god, I had no idea." Rue breathed in shock.

"No one does, unless your close to them," Aiden shrugged

"Still, that must be terrible."

"It's not pleasant no, but she got bye and was happy after a while from what I could tell," Aiden said.

"She truly is a fighter. More than I even knew from back in the arena." Rue observed.

"Yeah, and bad as it sounds I hope she wins," Aiden said.

Rue gulped uncertain about that. She wanted her down here with her. Not up in that terrible place.

"I know it sounds bad, but Katniss' family needs her," Aiden said

"I suppose you right. That was selfish of me." Rue said and thought of her own family, how they all think she's dead. Sure, her family isn't dependent on her like Katniss' but they must really miss her right?

"No, you like having her around it's understandable," Aiden shrugged.

"But you're still right, her family needs her back home." Rue said looking down.

"Yeah, they do," Aiden conceded.

Rue nodded and looked up towards the surface world. "I wonder how my own family's holding up with thinking that I'm dead."

"I can imagine they are very sad, but I would not know for sure I didn't have a family," Aiden said

That took Rue by surprise and she moved up to his seat. "You didn't?"

"No, mom died of black lung when I was three and dad and I were never close after that then he died in the mining accident," Aiden said

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry to hear that but if you don't mind me asking: what is black lung?" Rue asked obviously not very familiar at all with coal mining and what can come of it.

"An illness that you get from being around coal dust for long periods of time makes it very difficult to breath, if not treated it leads to slow painful death," Aiden said sadly.

Rue didn't know what to say and carefully but a comforting hand on his shoulder.

He blushed and scooted a bit towards her.

Unfortunately for them, the bus came to a stop. He looked out the window looking disappointed. "This is my stop. So, I guess I'll see you around then?" He asked grabbing his stuff.

"Yeah I guess so," She said smiling at him.

"I look forward to it." He said blushing "Bu could you get up for a second so I can get out?"

"Oh right," She said getting off to one side.

"It was nice meeting you, Rue." Aiden said blushing as he got off the bus. Yesterday 12:50PM

"You too," She said smiling sweetly as she blushed as well.

* * *

Once he was off Glimmer started singing, "Rue and Aiden sitting in a tr-OW!" She stopped when Marvel elbowed her.

"What?" She asked innocently

"That's rude, and childish." He told her.

"This coming from you?" She asked skeptically

After a pause, Marvel simply said, "Touché."

"Exactly!" She said smirking.

Rue blushed looking away from the duo from District 1 as she sat back down. "It's not like that. I barely even know him."

"You felt something though?" Glimmer asked

"Well... uh." Rue stammered rubbing the back of her neck.

"Give her a break she's twelve," Marvel said.

Glimmer sighed. "I guess you're right, she has plenty of time to sort this kind of thing out."

"Good, now stop tormenting her," He said smirking.

"Right, I'm sorry, Rue." Glimmer apologized.

"It's okay," Rue said blushing.

Mercy decided it would be best for everyone to change the subject. "So, what do you guys think of District 0, so far?"

"It's awesome!" Marvel said.

Mercy smiled, "Glad you like it."

"It's incredible," Rue said smiling

"Certainly." Glimmer said in agreement. "I can't believe this whole place and everyone that lost the Hunger Games have been hiding under our noses this whole time."

"Me either!" Rue said

Mercy chuckled, "No one up there but a few heads and doctors from the Capital would. That's the point."

"They get the fear across and no one dies," Rue said impressed.

"Exactly!" Mercy said impressed with how quickly she picked up on it.

"That is smart," Rue said.

After a short while, the bus came to a stop at their stop. "We're here." Mercy said after looking out the window.

"Okay," Rue said nervously.

"It'll be ok, you'll like it." Mercy told her standing up. "We have to get off though or the bus will leave with us through the rest of its rout."

"Okay, lets go," Rue said carefully.

Mercy, Rue, Marvel, and Glimmer exited the bus. "Now, my house is right there." Mercy said pointing a few houses down.

"Okay," Rue said still nervous

"Wanna take a while to calm down?" Mercy offered noticing Rue's nerves.

"No, it's okay," She said

"Alright, follow me then." She said heading over to her house.

"I'm ready," Rue said now calm

They got to her house and just unlocked it and headed right in since it's obviously hers.

"Mom I've got a new sister," She said as if that was normal

Mrs. Tears came in curiously, like most people from 11, she's dark haired and skinned.

"Oh my goodness your that Rue girl, from District 11 just arrived correct?" She asked

Rue nodded, "Yes, that's me."

"Well it's nice to meet you," Mrs. Tears said smiling down at her.

"I had told her she could stay here since she doesn't have any family down here and would find it difficult on her own." Mercy explained to her mother. "Is that okay?"

"That sounds alright to me, as long as she's happy living here," Mrs. Tears said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Tears." Rue said politely.

"My pleasure you may have to share a room with Mercy though," She said.

"That will be no problem at all. A two person room will still be very empty empty compared to back in 11 so I'd like that." Rue said.

"Okay then Mercy show her to your room while I send for a mattress for her," Mrs. Tears said.

Mercy nodded, "Alright, but soon I have to find a place for Marvel as well."

"Of course just show them the house then you can all go, welcome to the family Rue," Mrs, Tears said smiling

"Thank you so much Mrs. Tears, it really means a lot." Rue said as she followed Mercy to their room.

"Keep in mind it's not much," Mercy said

"Like I've ever been use to 'much'." Rue reminded.

"Right, sorry," Mercy said blushing.

She drew in a breath and pushed open her bedroom door.

* * *

Inside was a small plain room with white walls and pictures of her family on them. There were a few clothes in the closet and a mattress on the floor.

"That's not so bad at all." Rue commented looking around. She went over to a picture on the wall and pointed to a slight younger boy. "Is that your brother that you had mentioned earlier?"

"Yeah he's playing with his friends right now," Mercy said

Rue smiled widely turning back to her, "Well, I can't wait to meet him. What's his name?"

"Alec, odd name huh?" She asked.

Rue nodded, "A little, but I'm pretty sure that's a name they use to use in the olden day, you know, back when Panam was America, home of the free and the brave?"

"Was it we found a sign that said home of the whopper," Mercy said

Rue chuckled, "They had **REALLY** weird names back then, they didn't even make any sense."

"Yeah they did," Mercy agreed

"Like there this one women I heard of in school from that time period, her name was **STEPHANIE**. Who even came up with that stuff? Did they just scramble random letters then tried to pronounce them?"

"What about this guy name I was told about? **MARCUS**?" Rue asked.

They both shared a good laugh at that one.

"Ah, what a weird time," Mercy said

"I know right! Not only with the names but the styles and how wasteful they were. Imagine the Capitol but **EVERYWHERE**."

"Don't even joke about that," Mercy said in mock horror.

"Glad to be in this time period?" Mercy asked.

"Oh, you have no idea," Rue said happily

"So, you wanna come with to find Marvel a place?" Mercy asked changing the subject, an action which she is rather skilled in.

"Yeah sure, will we get to meet Clove's brother?" She asked.

"Not sure I have never met him I was not sent to get him," Mercy shrugged.

"Oh." Rue said looking down. "Didn't you at least see him in his games though?"

"I did, but I never met him yet," Mercy said scratching the back of her head.

"Oh." Rue said sadly.

"Why the sadness?" Mercy asked.

"I was just kind of hoping…" Rue trailed rubbing the back if her neck.

"What?" Mercy asked.

"That you would be able to take me to him or something."

"Well Glimmer has met him she knows where he would be,"Mercy offered.

Rue nodded looked happier, "Alright."

"Okay then we'll talk to her," Mercy said

"Now?" Rue asked.

"Sure why not?" Mercy shrugged.

* * *

"Then lets go!" Rue said heading back to the entryway where Glimmer and Marvel still were.

"Ready to go?" Glimmer asked.

"Yeah, we're ready." Rue said excitedly.

"Why so excited?" Marvel asked as they left.

Rue stopped in mid-step. "I have no idea."

"Maybe it's being in a new place," Glimmer offered

Rue shrugged and continued walking again. "I guess so."

"So, Marvel how old are you?" Mercy asked

"Seventeen, so is Glimmer." Marvel answered.

"Okay those are just down the road," Mercy said

"No family?" She double checked.

"Not here no," Marvel said.

"Alright then, follow me, we can go ahead and just walk from here." Mercy said heading off towards the seventeen-year-olds section.

"So, Glimmer you said Clove had a brother?" Rue asked.

Glimmer nodded, "Yeah, Kiwano, he's fourteen."

"What's he like I mean personality wise?" Rue asked

"He's really nice actually, quick with a joke but otherwise fairly closed tongued." Glimmer explained.

"So, can we meet him?" Mercy asked.

Glimmer nodded. "Of course."

"Good, after we get Marvel to his place," Mercy said

Rue nodded, "Alright."

"Here we are!" Mercy said

Marvel looked around the area wordlessly. "My place is right there." Glimmer said pointing a short stroll off.

"It's a one person, home." Mercy said

Marvel nodded, "Alright, that works perfectly."

"I must warn you though, they're not near as nice as back in District 1." Glimmer added.

"That's good I hated the shining," Marvel said

Glimmer chuckled, "I know right, I hated them, too. Which is ironic considering my name."

"Very ironic," Rue said.

"At least my name's not Sparkle like that girl at school." Glimmer said knowing Marvel knows who she's talking about. "Then again, Sparkle actually somehow LIKES it."

"I hope she never loses a hunger games she was so annoying," Marvel shuddered

"I know right!" Glimmer agreed. "If I never see her again it will be too soon."

"Me too," Marvel said

"She was that bad?" Mercy asked.

"Yes!" They said together

"Alright." Mercy said not prying on it and turning to Marvel, "You wanna see your house or Kiwano."

"Kiwano, I'll look around later," Marvel said.

"Alright then, back on another bus." Glimmer said since its pretty far unfortunately.

**See? INSANITY! Came to me randomly one night and I HAD to write it so I turned my super awesome co-author BATMARCUS! So expect lightning fast updates! As you can tell, an idiot gave my sugar but now my stomach hurts D-X. Review! Flame me if you want, after four years, I'm immune.**


	2. Oh, Brother!

"So, how long until we get there?" Rue asked having been on the bus for twenty minutes now.

"We're almost there." Glimmer promised looking out the window.

"Are you sure, I'm bored." Mercy said.

"Yeah, we're here actually." Glimmer said as the bus came to a stop.

"Yay!" Mercy said running off the bus

"She's in a hurry." Rue said getting off the bus herself.

"I do not sit still well sometimes," Mercy shrugged. They all Glimmer and Marvel got off the bus as well and they headed to Kiwano's place.

"Here we are!" Glimmer said stopping in front of apartment buildings.

"Alright, which apartment?" Mercy asked.

"110 so, the fifth door on the right," She said.

"Alright." Mercy said heading up to it. Once there, she knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" A boy's voice asked

"Glimmer." Glimmer said since he knows her directly. "With a few others."

"Oh come in then, it's unlocked," He said.

Mercy opened the door to the apartment. Like her own place, there wasn't much in it at all. There was a small kitchen and a hallway and off to the side a radio in the living area.

"Be out in a second." The voice said.

"Alright." Glimmer said, "Then you can meet my friends here."

"Okay," Said the voice getting closer. He came into the room; he was only fourteen and had his sister's black hair and brown eyes. He simply had on jeans and a solid black T-Shirt.

"Hey, Glimmer and others," He said awkwardly looking around his eyes stopping on Mercy a bit longer than the others.

He managed to snap himself out of it, "You two are Rue and Marvel right, the new arrivals from the arena?"

"Yeah that's us nice to meet you," Rue said shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you too, as Glimmer probably said, I'm Kiwano," He turned to Mercy, he checks going hot and asking. "and who might you be."

"I'm Mercy Tears," She said smiling slightly.

"Nice to meet you, Mercy." Kiwano said blushing but she didn't notice. "Second generation I'm guessing?" First generation is anyone who lost the Hunger Games themself; a second generation is someone whose parents lost so they were born here. Second generations are generally paler and their pupils are larger due to the environment of District 0 so it's easy to tell which someone is.

"Yeah that's me, you're first generation yeah?" She asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, I lost last year."

"Glimmer says you were in the final four though," Mercy said.

"I was, final two actually." He said.

"Wow, you must have been really good," She said.

"Well, being from 2, I was training for it since I was three." Kiwano reminded.

"Wow, they make you start training that young?" Rue asked.

"Yeah." Kiwano, Glimmer, and Marvel said at the same time sounding annoyed.

"How hard did you have to train?" Mercy asked.

"Put it this way by age five I could throw eight knives at a time and hit eight people, you had to have specialty weapon by that age," Kiwano said.

"Oh my god." Rue breathed in disbelief.

"If you didn't you were used for target practice for that day until you picked one," Glimmer said

Rue and Mercy's jaws practically hit the ground. "You're kidding, right?" Rue asked.

"Not even a little," Kiwano said.

"So, they'd actually shoot and throw knives at you and stuff?" Rue asked about ready to faint.

"Knives, arrows, spears, tridents swords," Glimmer trailed off. Rue fainted.

"Rue!" Mercy said bending down to check on her. Rue was fine though, she just went into psychiatric shock.

"Sorry," Glimmer, Marvel, and Kiwano said

Mercy sighed trying to wake Rue up. "It's ok."

"Still I'll get her some water," Kiwano said.

Mercy nodded not looking up from Rue so he went to get some.

He came back with a hard plastic cup of water. "Here we go," He said handing it over.

"Thanks." Mercy said as Rue started to come to.

"I'm sorry it's just that's so horrible," Rue said weakly.

Mercy handed her the water which she drunk down. "I know." Glimmer said. "But there's nothing you can do about it but choose and train. Once you've chosen, you can't change it. That's how I ended up with a weapon that no matter how hard I trained on it, I couldn't get any good."

"What weapon?" Rue asked.

"Bow and arrow, just as I had in the arena."

"I see, I was wondering about that," Rue said.

"Yeah, it's really embarrassing as a career to just completely miss a stationary target." Glimmer admitted.

"It was funny to watch though," Kiwano chuckled. Glimmer glared at him.

"Well it was," Marvel said

"Don't remind me." Glimmer mumbled.

"Sorry," They said together.

Glimmer sighed but smiled, "Eh, I can't be mad at you two."

"Still sorry," Kiwano said

"Apology accepted, if I wasn't the one at fault, I would have found it funny, too."

"You are all weird," Mercy said.

Glimmer smirked, "Yes we are, but we like it that way." Marvel and Kiwano nodded

"I know it's none of my business but did you guys take a little too long?" Rue asked biting her lip.

"What do you mean?" They asked.

"With… choosing your weapons?" Rue asked warily.

"I was." Kiwano said.

"Did you get hurt?" Rue asked worriedly.

"Not badly," He shrugged

"That must've been terrifying though, I can't believe they do that." Rue observed. Mercy didn't find it as surprising though, she knew that that guy was REALLY messed up against their districts; why not add another way to keep them out. Don't get me wrong, it was still a surprise though.

"It's okay, just cuts and a broken arm once," He shrugged.

"Yeah, the training weapons are usually a lot duller and more flexible than the normal one's." Glimmer added feeling stupid for not adding that.

"Yeah they still hurt though," Kiwano said.

"I can only imagine." Rue said looking down.

"Except the weapons in the arena are rigged to be even safer as well as the mutts and anything else that could make you lose." Mercy corrected. "That's how no one actually dies; any pain you think it causes is a placebo affect which you can't really do anything to change without the tributes in on the conspiracy before they lose."

"That genius, but it hurts, I got smacked around by a barbwire wrapped steel baseball bat that's how I lost," Kiwano said.

Mercy flinched, "I know, I saw that."

"Clove attacked last year's winner when she saw him," Marvel said and Glimmer nodded at the memory

Kiwano smiled, "She did?" He asked thought that DEFINATELY sounded like his sister.

"Yeah, believe me she sent him to the hospital with his own bat," Glimmer said.

"Yeah, that's definitely my sister." He observed.

"That was the moment where I knew I would rather be in the finals with Cato than her," Marvel said.

"What about with Katniss?" Glimmer asked.

"Before she shot an arrow, I would have wanted to fight her in the finals," He said.

"But not after?" Rue asked.

"No way," He said.

"But would you rather be in the finals with her or Clove?" Glimmer asked.

"Tough call, really." He said.

"Her and Clove in the finals together would be fun to watch though." Mercy added.

"It would, but one would have to win," Rue said.

"If that happens, we better hope it would be Katniss." Glimmer corrected. "If what Aiden says is true, than her family legitimately needs her back in 12 but if Clove loses then her and Kiwano will be reunited."

"I think that's best," Rue sighed.

"It doesn't sound like you think so." Kiwano observed.

"I want Katniss to be here, but her family needs her more," Rue said.

He nodded understanding, "A little conflicted?"

"A bit yes," She said lying on her back.

"Well, on the bright side of if she loses, both her and… Peeta? Yeah, Peeta. Both her and Peeta can lose and come here. Only one of them can win and go back to 12." Glimmer pitched.

"Oh yeah, but what if Cato, Clove, or Thresh win?" Marvel asked.

"Honestly, I'm hoping for that really sneaky girl that I can't remember the name of." Rue pointed out referring to Foxface.

"I forgot about her," Glimmer said.

"Yeah, she's easy to forget the way she stays hidden from everyone like that." Rue pointed out.

"Smart strategy though," Kiwano said.

"Very smart, definitely seems to be working like a charm, too." Rue pointed out knowingly.

"Yeah, she's still in," Mercy said.

"Yeah, I don't thinks she's ever even gotten hurt or in a fight or anything." Kiwano said.

"Yet she slipped away with one of the best backpacks," Glimmer said.

"Smart, fast, and sneaky. The perfect recipe for a final but unfortunately not a victor unless she has a way to actually kill." Mercy pointed out.

"Maybe she does who knows what was in that backpack."

"True, but probably not. At the very beginning of the games she had literally ran into Katniss and they just stared at each other for a while before running off in separate directions. I'm pretty sure that remains her only encounter with another tribute." Mercy pointed out from watching the games.

"Yeah, but she can't avoid them forever," Rue said.

"Yeah, that's why it makes sure finalist but not a likely victor." Mercy repeated.

"She makes a good point, I like Thresh's odds," Kiwano said.

Rue was about to say something when they heard over the game, "Attention all tributes," which still got their attention anyways. "There has been a rule change two tributes can now win the games if they are from the same district," The voice said.

"What?!" Rue asked in shook. "So, that means Katniss and Peeta CAN make it back to District 12 together."

Glimmer bit her lip, "So can Cato and Clove."

Kiwano looked a bit down at that thought; there was now a greater chance he would not get to see his sister again.

"Can they even do that?" Mercy asked in confusion.

"They can they just never have before," Marvel said.

"It doesn't make any sense though, why would they suddenly change the most basic rule of the game?" Mercy asked.

"I'm not sure really," Glimmer said.

"Well, it's great news in two and twelve, horrible news here in zero, and completely neutral news everywhere else." Mercy observed looking down.

"Yeah, I realize that," Rue said looking at Kiwano.

"But in that case, Katniss definitely has to win." Glimmer said looking over at Rue sympathetically.

"Yeah she does I can except that," Rue sighed half heatedly.

"Good, you have to; at least she seems to have the odds in her favor." Mercy pointed out.

"I know, and I'm happy for her," Rue said. Kiwano looked down still worried that his sister will win.

"Kiwano are you okay?" Glimmer asked.

"There's a thirty-three percent chance she'll win… and I'll never see her again speaking on tribute number alone, there was only a 4% chance when she first when she went in."

"I'm sorry," Glimmer said.

"It's not your fault, besides, you inadvertently armed Katniss with the weapon she needs when you lost and that lowers Clove's realistic odd of winning." Kiwano reminded.

"I guess so," She said.

"Then why are you sorry?" He asked.

"You're worried," She said.

"I'll be okay." Kiwano said taking in a breath.

"Okay," She said carefully.

"At least our odds are a lot better down here." He pointed out.

"Very true," Glimmer said.

"And it's not over till the victor or victors is decided or she loses." Rue pointed out.

"I know," He said.

"So, she has plenty of time to lose, even with the rule change." Marvel pointed out. "And there's admittedly nothing more arrogant than a Career in the arena."

"True to that," Kiwano said.

"Whereas Katniss has the skill without the arrogance and a stronger will to win." Rue reminded.

"Yeah she's a guaranteed to win," Marvel said.

"Her training score alone definitely told you that." Glimmer reminded. "I've never even heard of anyone scoring that high before."

"I don't think anyone has," He said.

"Makes you wonder though, she's an undeniably amazing archer but what do you even do to score that high?" Glimmer asked.

"We may never know," Marvel said.

"I'm pretty sure we never can." Mercy reminded. "That stuff's strictly confidential."

"I know," Marvel sighed.

"Still, an eleven, that's just one below the top of the scale." She said thoughtfully.

"She's good," Rue said.

"She's amazing." Marvel said, his hand going to his throat. "By the way, Rue. I'm sorry for, you know, trying to kill you."

"It's okay it was the game," She said.

"Just wanted to get that out of the way." Marvel said then asked. "Had you even 'killed' anyone in the arena?"

"Well yeah actually," She said surprising them.

"Who?" Glimmer asked.

"The boy from five," She said.

"Oh." Glimmer said simply.

"Also, indirectly... you." Rue admitted. "Katniss had actually dropped the nest but I had pointed it out to her and motioned that she should cut down the branch and drop it on you guys."

"That was you?" She asked.

Rue backed up slightly and nodded nervously. Even though she didn't really die. That's pretty much the most torturous way to die. "I'm sorry, you had her trapped up a tree which I found out had lethal mutts and I wanted to save her but that was mean, being from eleven I know how terrible just one tracker jacker sting can be not to mention that many."

"It's okay," Glimmer said she was alive that was enough.

"Yeah do you know how awkward it is to meet people you killed in the arena?" Kiwano said.

"Yes." All but obviously Mercy said.

"How odd is it?" Mercy asked.

"Extremely." Kiwano said though he didn't know how to explain it.

"How many people did you have to apologize too?" Glimmer asked.

He looked down. "13. I was kind of insane in the arena."

"You killed over half your opponents?" Rue asked shocked as that had to be some sort of record.

Kiwano chuckled. "I can't believe you fell for that, five, actually."

"Oh okay," She said carefully

"That would be cool if I took out over half of my opponents though." He observed.

"You would have record," Glimmer said

"Not exactly a good record to have." Kiwano stated.

"Yeah look at who does have it," Marvel said.

Kiwano shuddered, that person was his mentor, "Yeah, she's creepy. Enobaria,"

"Yeah, no one wants to be like Enobaria." Marvel said having seen replays of her games.

"She ripped a boy throat out with her teeth," Glimmer said

"Thank goodness she won." Mercy muttered though she didn't actually see her games she's just heard far too much about it.

"You have no idea, I was her prize student," Kiwano said.

"That must have sucked." Rue guessed.

"It was... odd,"

Rue gulped, "I could imagine."

"I don't think so,"

"Well, I didn't say accurately." Rue pointed out.

"Point taken,"

"I never knew how you guys had it. I just always assumed it was a lot better in the Career Districts." Rue said looking down.

"You supposed to the idea was to hate them," Mercy said.

"What did he even have against them?" Rue asked generally.

"The value of labor." Kiwano said knowingly. "He knew that the richer districts do the least but take the most. Therefore, we should be regarded as the lowest."

"That's a decent reason," Rue said.

"Still doesn't excuse their actions though, we can't control the life we were forced to live." He added.

"I know," Rue said.

"That's the problem with Panam." Mercy pointed out. "Good or bad you're stuck where you are."

"It's not fair," Rue said.

"Since when has anything in Panam been fair?" Marvel asked. "The only ones who have it good are the Capitolites."

"Got that right," Rue said.

"I'd have to dissssagree with you on that one, Kiwano." Said a voice in the doorway since no one closed the door, the S dragged out in an accent you'd never expect to find in District 0.

"Hello what are you doing in my place?" Kiwano asked.

"What? Your door wassss open and I wasssss jussst headed back to my apartment when I heard you talking good about the Capitol."

Rue turned and saw a short thirteen-year-old in the hallway with pixie-cut auburn hair. She recognized her though. "Wait, your Yizziki, right? The Capitolite that was in the Hunger Games last year as the District 9 tribute?"

"That'sss me," She said.

"Did I kill you or was that my district partner?" Kiwano asked he remembered her 'death' just not id it was him who caused it some parts of the arena where a blur in his head

"It wasssss you but wassssn't your fault, it wasss in that god forssssssaken bloodbath we were both trapped in." Yizziki said refusing to call the Hunger Games 'games'.

"Oh right I stabbed you in the kidney and lung, again sorry," He said.

"Will you pleasssse ssssstop apologisssssing, I told you it'sssssss the ressst of the Capitol'sssssss fault, not yoursssssss."

"Right got it," Kiwano said.

Glimmer looked Yizziki up and down, "Are you sure you're from the Capitol?" She asked since her accent was the only indication besides the fact that she said so.

"Born and raissssed," She said

"It's just, you don't look like you are at all and the things you're saying are very… background distict-ish." Glimmer pointed out. "And how does a Capitol citizen even wind up in the Hunger Games?"

"It'ssss a long ssstroy," She said.

"We have time," Glimmer said

"Well, firssssst of all, there'sssss never been anything good about the Capitol in my mind, thossssse ridiculoussssssss fassssssssionsssss, their extreme wassssssstefulnessssss, and worsssssssst of all, thosssse ssssssstupid barbaric bloodbath everyone'ssssssss addicted to. I've ssssssspent my whole life before I wassssss put in the bloodbath plotting to essssssscape the Capitol. Than one day I wassssss jusssssst walking home from sssssssschool when thesssssse peacekeeperssssss grabbed me thinking I wasssss the essssscaped Disssssstict Nine tribute Jassssssmine. Not much I could do at that point they wouldn't believe me and once there I had to pretend that I wasssssss her or I sssssstand now chanssssse with how much the other tributessssss rightfully hate the Capitol." Yizziki explained.

"You did surprisingly well all things considered," Kiwano said.

"Thanksssss but in order to dream of completing my plan I had had to learn a lot of wildernesssss ssssssurvival and human evassssssion techniquessssss ssssso thossssse definitely helped." She noticed the Glimmer was looking at all her scars covering her body which make it seem like she took it pretty rough in the arena and corrected. "Oh, only two of thosssssse are from the bloodbath, the ressssssst are accumulated over the yearsssss from my abussssive father."

Kiwano flinched at that, but only Mercy caught it as he said; "Difficult childhood?" He asked.

"You have no idea, and if you think thisssss isssss bad, you ssssssshould sssssssee my mom." Yizziki said looking down.

"Why did you both stay?" Glimmer asked as Kiwano left the room saying he had to use the bathroom.

"I obviousssssly worked really hard not to and my mom sssssaid ssssshe sssssstayed in fear of leaving me alone with him but ssssshe knew of my plansssss and promisssssed that if I could make it out then sssssshe'd leave him." Yizziki explained hoping her mother kept that promise even though she got out of the Capitol a different way.

"I'm sure she got out," Marvel said.

"I really hope ssssssso." Yizziki said simply.

"I think she did," Glimmer said.

"Who are you guyssssss, by the way?" She asked only knowing Kiwano.

"Oh, I'm Marvel, that's Rue, Glimmer and Mercy," He said pointing to each of them

"Well, it'sssss nice to meet you guysssss." Yizziki said. "What Disssstrictssss are you guyssssss from?"

"Marvel and I are from 1, Rue is from 11, and Mercy is from 0," Glimmer said

Yizziki turned to Mercy, "Ah, a Ssssssecond Generasssssion?"

"Yeah why?" Mercy asked defensively.

Yizziki noticed her defensiveness and said, "Oh no, it'ssssss not like that, it'ssssss jussssst interessssssting isssss all."

"Oh uh, okay." Mercy said.

"Isssss ssssssssomething wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"No, but have you noticed how long Kiwano has been away?" She asked.

Yizziki looked over toward the bathroom. "Yesssss, I have."

"So he's using the bathroom," Marvel shrugged.

"Ssssstill he'sssss taking an awfully long time."

"Well then maybe we should check on him," Glimmer said.

Everyone turned to Marvel since he's the only other boy so it's less awkward.

"Fine," He said opening the door. He found Kiwano sitting in the bath staring straight ahead there was a cut on his wrist that was bleed though not rapidly and the knife sat on the tubes edge. He seemed fine other than the cut. "Oh my god."

"There's no getting away there's never a way out," He was muttering.

Marvel took some toilet paper to try and stop the bleeding but didn't know what to say or do beyond that so he called, "Glimmer!" She ran over and gasped when she got there.

"Any idea what to do?" Marvel asked sounding panicked.

"Get him out of the tube and lay him somewhere softer," She said.

Marvel tried to pick him up to get him out. Which did not help as when he touched him Kiwano seemed to act on a reflex and was behind him with a knife at his throat before he seems to notice where he was and dropped the knife. Marvel gulped and simply said, "Don't do that again."

"I'm sorry, I really am," Kiwano said sliding into a sitting position.

"It's ok, you're still a little jumpy from the arena, I don't know much about the average District 0 citizen but I know it happens all the time with victors so I imagine it would be the same." Marvel said.

"No I was jumpy before that just made it worse," Kiwano said.

Glimmer shrugged, "Then I blame being a Career."

"Yeah, except you know how you all got to go home and get away for a bit?" They nodded. "Well I didn't,"

"What do you mean? Were your parents trainers or something?" Glimmer asked confused.

"They ran advanced courses my family lived there it was training at all times stopping to eat, sleep, use the bathroom and go to reapings."

"That's terrible." Glimmer gapped obviously knowing how bad training could be for normal Careers, she couldn't imagine doing it ALL the time. "How did you even stand it?"

"You just saw I don't somewhere along the line I broke mentally. In the arena I was always hoping I would lose, because then the madness would end just like that, no more."

Glimmer looked over at the bloody knife understanding. "But it did, you didn't die but you don't have to train or anything anymore."

"That's the problem I never got to be normal I don't know anything else!" He sighed.

"Well, maybe Mercy can help with that." Glimmer offered. "She knows the most out of us about a normal life in District 0 since she's lived here her whole life."

"I guess so," Kiwano said skeptically.

"It'll help, I'm sure if it." Glimmer said confidently.

"Okay, I guess," Kiwano said.

"Would you like to go talk to her about it?" Glimmer asked but was reluctant to touch him after what happened with Marvel earlier.

"Yeah, I guess," He said following her.

"What happened to your wrist?" Mercy asked worriedly right when they got back noticing the cut.

"I cut my self," He said so only she caught it.

Mercy hand went up to her mouth but she decided it was best to try and hear him out. "Why did you do that?"

"I had a break down,"

"Well… are you okay now?" She asked hesitantly.

"Sort of, I just need some help."

"Alright, how can I help?" Mercy asked since he hasn't given her any details at all really.

"Well, I never got to be normal so I was hoping you could help,"

Mercy gave a small smile lowering her hand. "Yeah, I can help with that."

"Really?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I'll be happy to help."

"Thank you," He said blushing.

"You're welcome. Unfortunately, Rue and I should probably head home so my mom doesn't worry." Mercy said keeping in mind how long it took to get here and that she just told her mom she was going to find a place for Marvel. She failed to notice the blush. "I could come back tomorrow though."

"I'd like that," He said.

"I'll see you then." Mercy said, blushing a little herself. "It was really nice meeting you."

"You too," He said offering his hand.

Mercy took it turning redder than before but she awkwardly didn't know if she was supposed to shake it or he was going to lead her out to the bus stop or what. She hoped he would just finish the action.

"I'll walk you there," Kiwano said.

"Hopefully just to the bus stop actually, it's about a twenty minute bus ride." She informed awkwardly.

"Oh well okay" He said going to let go of her hand.

"I wouldn't mind if you walked me to the bus stop though."

"Okay," He said smiling as they all walked out.

"Ah, young teen age crushes so awkward," Glimmer muttered to Marvel

Marvel chuckled lightly, "Very, but we were there age two once."

"Were we that bad though?"

He shrugged. "Probably."

"Really?"

They got to the bus stop. "Well, bye guysssss, it wasssss great meeting you." Well, I'll give you one guess who said that.

"Bye Yizziki, bye Kiwano," Mercy said letting go of his hand

Kiwano blushed, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah tomorrow," Mercy said and Kiwano and Yizziki headed back to their respective apartments.


	3. Nothing's 100 Percent

**Hello readers and readresses! We have a big, big, big, BIG chapter today! Lot's of changes, lot's of fun! So start it!**

* * *

twenty minutes later, Glimmer, Marvel, Mercy, and Rue made it back to their respective housing. "Mom! We're home!" Mercy called as they came through the door.

"Good did you have fun?" She asked.

"Yeah, we had gotten to meet a new friend even, his name is Kawino, but he needs a little help on something so I told him I'd come back tomorrow, is that okay?" Mercy explained then asked.

"Sure, but what does he need help with?" Her mom asked.

"He just needs some help on how to live a normal life." Mercy answered feeling sorry for him. "He's never really gotten to live one before."

"Oh how unfortunate," She said setting the table with food.

"Yeah, I feel so sorry for him." Mercy said sadly. "Want some help setting the table?"

"Yeah, I can help with you," Rue said.

"Sure, just grab some plates and set them up." Mrs. Tears said.

They did setting up plates and forks

"Alec! Dinner!" Mrs. Tears called since he had gotten home from his friends'.

A small boy with bright blue eyes and brown hair rushed in.

"Hey, you must be Rue, right?" He asked obviously Rue as he took a seat. "Mom told me you were going to come live with us.

"Yes that's me," She said

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Rue. I'm Alec." He said offering a handshake.

"Nice to meet you, Alec," She said shaking his hand.

"So, lets see what we got here." Alec said looking over the food.

"It's chicken and rice," Mrs. Tears said.

"My favorite!" He said grabbing his utensils.

Rue looked down at the chicken, she only had chicken once when she was in the Capitol before the games, it was a luxury they simply couldn't afford on a farm hands pay.

"Rue are you okay?" Mercy asked.

"Yeah, it's just a little surprising is all." Rue said hesitantly.

"What?" Mrs. Tears asked.

"Chicken has just always been really expensive, I've only had it once and that was when I was in the Capitol before my games."

"Oh, well here things are different," She said.

"Well, I guess that definately makes sense." Rue said thoughtfully.

"We are like the Capital except normal looking looking and sensible," Mercy said

"Yeah, I guess I can see that." Rue observed.

"Oh, and speaking of the Capitol," Mercy said to her mom and brother. "remember the Capitol citizen that was in last year's Hunger Games?"

"The one that got killed by the District 2 boy?" Alec asked.

"No, the other Capitol Citizen in the Hunger Games." Mercy said sarcastically. "Of course the one that got killed by the District 2 boy. I had met her today. She was really nice, even though her accent got a little annoying." She mimiced the way Yizziki talked. "Sssssssssshe ssssssssoundsssssssss like a ssssssssnake."

"Hey I liked it," Rue said.

"Well, I guess it's kind of cool." Mercy said with a shrug.

"Yeah it is," Rue said smiling

"So, what was she like?" Alec asked.

"She was actually really nice, if we all were a group she would probably be the leader," Mercy said.

"Well, that's surprising, just be careful, you know she's a lesbian right?" Alec asked. "When she was in the games she made out with the girl from two out in the forest, away from the other tributes but in full veiw of the cameras."

"Oh yeah that was her," Rue said shrugging and continuing to eat.

"I'd just keep an eye on her if I were you guys. Make sure she just sees you as friends." Alec advised.

"Oh, she does not see us that way," Mercy shrugged.

"You think I could meet her sometime?" He asked.

"Sure ironically she seems to hang out with Kawino a lot," Mercy said

"That's the guy who 'killed' her, right?" Alec asked.

"Yeah how great is that?" Mercy asked chuckling.

"How do you know they hang out together?" Alec asked.

"She walked right into his house and he seemed fine with that. She must do it a lot," Rue said

"I've noticed a lot that most first generations forgive the person that made them lose." Alec observed.

"True, but how often so they become good friends?" Mercy asked

"Well, remember that they were allies before she went nuts." Alec reminded.

"Oh, yeah I sort of forgot who turned on who there," Mercy said

"Yeah, it was her, she snapped after she killed her district partner as the fifth to last kill in the games. Well, who everyone thought was her district partner at the time." Alec explained.

"Oh I remember that! Then she killed the girl from one and injured the boy from four before Kiwano killed her," Rue said.

"Oh yeah, with how moral she was at the beginning of the games, that tipping point was almost as surprising as when she revealed that she's from the Capitol." Mercy said with a chuckle.

"Yes it was, but her death triggered the final blood Bath," Rue said with a shudder.

"She knew she was gonna lose no matter what anyways." Mercy reminded from what she said in the arena. "She just wanted the rest of the Capitol to know what they've done and have to live with it."

"Yeah, but it did not work," Rue sighed.

"Unfortunately, but did you catch her final words in the arena? 'It's better than living in the Capitol."

"Maybe it is," Mercy said.

"Well, maybe not for everyone, keep in mind that she was apparently heavily abused by her father back at home." Rue reminded.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that," She said

"So, yeah, it probably was for her at the least." Rue guessed.

"Yeah it probably was," Mercy said sadly thinking of all that her new friends had been through in their lives.

"Yeah, with everything I'm finding out about everyone, it truly is a moment of that really old saying 'I cried because I had no shoes until I met a man who had no feet.'." Rue commented looking down.

"Yeah really," Mercy said

Alec gulped, "I couldn't imagine living like that. In constant fear everyday."

"You don't want to," Mrs. Tears said.

Mercy looked at her mother worriedly. "You sound like you speak from experience."

"I lived in 11 anyone who has lived in Districts 1-12 can tell you what living in constant fear is like," She said

"She's right." Rue said. "You guys are very lucky to have grown up here in District 0."

"It's that bad?" Alec asked

"You have no idea." Rue said looking down.

"Sorry," Alec said

"It's ok." Mrs. Tears said.

Alec walked over and hugged his mom.

She hugged her son back. "Thank you, Alec."

"I love you mom," He said

Mercy got up and hugged her too. "So do I, Mom."

Rue looked at them awkwardly.

She got up feeling like the odd girl out and making to leave the room.  
Yesterday 5:44PM

Mercy looked over at her. "Rue, you're part of the family now too." She said motioning her over.

"Really?" She asked

"Of course, Rue." Mrs. Tears said honestly.

She walked over and hugged them.

"There, now the whole family's here." Mrs. Tears said but Rue couldn't help but notice who was missing and wonder about it.

* * *

"So, Mercy can I ask you something?" Rue asked once they were along in their room.

Mercy bit her lip, having a feeling that she knows where this is going. "Sure, what is it?"

"What happened, to your dad?" Rue asked hesitantly.

"It was a few years ago, Alec was young he remembers little, but I remember it well." Mercy said looking down. "He was sent to pick up a Career from 2 from the hover craft, but the guys went crazy, almost as if he still in the arena and… he couldn't hold his own by himself… he never did make it back. That's the problem with the Career training. That instinct's just drilled into their head and on rare occasions they've pretty much lost all self-control what so ever."

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry," Rue said.

"Whether I hid it well or not, I was so terrified to pick up, Marvel afraid that the same thing would happen to me. Mom was terrified just the same but I had to."

"It's okay, but be careful tomorrow. Marvel told me what happened in that bathroom on the way back," Rue said.

Mercy gulped but nodded, "I will be."

"Good, because they don't mean too," Rue said getting onto her matress

"I know, it's not their faults, it's just drilled into their heads since they were so little. Just like the majority of Capitol children are thought that the Hunger Games is the most amazing thing in the world and you can only be beautiful if you dye your skin purple." Mercy said understanding.

"Must be horrible," Rue said

"I doubt the majority of the population minds very much, but I guess I could as Yizziki what she's observed." Mercy said with a shrug.

"Exactly," Rue said

"Exactly what?" Mercy asked.

"Ask Yizziki," Rue said.

"Yeah, we should probably get some sleep now since it's late and we're not Yizziki." Mercy said since Yizziki got about 12 minutes of sleep the whole time she was in the arena and had mentioned multiple times that she's an insomniac. She layed down on her bed.

"Night Mercy!" Rue yawned

"Night, Rue." Mercy said closing her eyes.

They drifted off into a pieceful sleep.

Mercy woke up early the next morning and tried to be careful and not wake up Rue who was still asleep

* * *

Rue rolled over and slept on as she slipped out.

Mercy stifled a laugh and helped Rue back onto the mattress.

She then snuck out of the room and walked down to the bathroom.

She was surprised to find her mom already up.

"Hello Mercy," She said

"Hey, Mom. What are you doing up so early?"

"I wanted to talk to you," She said

"Alright, what did you want to talk about?" Mercy asked though slightly hesitant.

"Well, it's about...boys," She sighed

"What about them?" Mercy asked confused.

"Well, what do you think of them?" Mrs. Tears asked

Mercy shrugged, "Well, I haven't really met one yet that's made me feel **THAT** way."

"Not even a little?" Mrs. Tears asked

"Well, maybe a little bit with Kawino." She admitted blushing.

"That's what I thought, you are at that age after all," She sighed

"So, what do you need?" Mercy asked still blushing.

"All I ask is that, you not let your hormones get the better of you alright? Kissing is fine, but don't well..." She trailed off

"Oh. Ew!" Mercy said in discust, she didn't even want to think about that yet.

"I am just making sure," She said

"Trust me, we won't be doing that. Anything else?" Mercy asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"Milk the cow before you go," She said

Mercy nodded, "Of course, no problem."

"Good that's all," She said

"Alright. It was nice talk with you, Mom." Mercy said giving her a quick hug before grabbing a bucket and heading out back to the cow.

When she was done milking the cow she brought the bucket into the house and then set off towards the bus stop.

* * *

After the boring twenty minute bus ride, she arrived at his apartment.

She knocked on the door and waited.

"Who is it?" Kawino asked from inside.

"Mercy." She called through the door.

"Oh, okay come in," He said

Mercy opened the door hoping he hadn't snapped again.

She found him in the kitchen making himself breakfast.

"Hey Mercy." Kawino said looking back at her. "Thank you so much for doing this."

"It's no trouble," She said her stomach growling

Kawino heard that and frowned, "You didn't eat brealfast, did you?"

"Well no I got distracted by my mom," She said blushing a little.

Kawino finished making breakfast and dished up two plates. "Then it's a good thing I made extra."

"Thank you," She said taking the plate of eggs and bacon.

"It's the least I can do." He said taking his plate and a seat.

"Still thanks," She said taking the seat across from him.

"You're welcome." Kawino said looking over at the games to check on his sister. They had just called in the feast so he knew she has a good chance of losing there.

"You think she will lose soon?" She asked.

"Yeah, they just called a feast. Those are a bigger blood bath than the first one at the Cornucopia. The few most skilled tributes left in a concentrated area. Even she stands barely any chance."

"Well then maybe you'll get to see her soon," She said

"I really hope so." Kawino said looking over. "I miss her more than anything."

"Okay I think she'll be here soon," Mercy said.

"Hopefully, but it's just one per district, it could just be Cato that goes." Kawino reminded.

"True, but they know they stand a better chance together," Kawino said

"Hopefully they do, but keep in mind that they're both** EXTREMELY** arrogant."

"True, but they are not stupid," She said

"Definately not." He said.

"Exactly so they will both be there," She said

"And Clove will hopefully lose. Katniss will probably shot her from a tree or something." He said more confident.

"I hope so," Mercy said finishing her eggs.

Kawino finished his as well, "Well, it looks like she's going."

"There's Katniss!" Mercy said

Kawino was on the edge of his seat, his eyes glued on the screen.

Clove tackled Katniss. Kawino held his breath as his sister ranted off in the way only a Career would, but the biggest threat was completely restrained, if Kaniss loses Clove will almost certainly win.

Then Thresh appeared and threw her off Katniss. As you all should know he started yelling at her incorrectly accusing her of killing Rue.

Then she started screaming for Cato.

He never came and Thresh grabbed a rock.

Mercy's eyes widened as she rose out of her seat, law slightly agape.

"What is it?" Kawino asked seeing her face.

Mercy didn't answered as Thresh proceeded to bash Clove's skull in with a rock. "No." She breathed as Clove's canon went off. "No, no, no, no, no."

"What what's wrong?" Kawino asked

"Every weapon in the arena is rigged, every mutt in the arena is rigged, every gamemaker induced disaster is rigged," Mercy was paper pale. "you can't rig EVERY individual rock in the arena."

"No, you..your lying!" Kawino said desperately.

Mercy looked down. "I'm really sorry, Kawino, but I think she might actually be dead."

"No, she can't be!" He said backing away from Mercy.

"Kawino, I would never lie to you. There's still a chance she isn't though."

"How much of a chance?" He asked watching as the craft took his sister up.

Mercy gulped and said honestly. "I don't know."

"I'm going to the landing sight," Kawino said.

"Mind if I come with?" Mercy asked not loookig up from her feet.

"You can if you want, but you may not want too.: He said

"I want to be there for you though, either way." Mercy said finally looking up at him.

He blushed a little, "Okay,come with me," He said offering his hand

Mercy took the hand though slightly hesitant. He led them out and towards the landing sight

Once they got there, neither of them said anything as they just stared at the entrance.

They heard the craft land and for a second Kawino's hopes went up.

The assigned retriever entered the hovercraft and was surprised to find that she wasn't awake yet.

"Is she okay?" Kawino asked.

There was a thud on the otherside of the door indicating that the fellow had fainted.

"That is not a good sign," Mercy said

Kawino panic and burst into the hovercraft not caring if he was allowed to or not.

* * *

He found the boy passed out near Clove.

He approached his sister who was blue with a bunch of dry blood on her temple where the rock had hit, she showed no signs of life.

He checked her pulse himself and felt nothing. He looked around her neck and found a small golden locket opening int He found one picture of himself and Clove smiling into the camera a few months before his own reaping. Then Kawino did something that he had never done he began to cry and once he started he could not stop. The silent sobs turned to loud screams and whales of loss.

Mercy cautiously entered the room but stayed towards the back and didn't say a word.

Kawino slammed his fist repeatedly into the ground never stopping crying.

Mercy wanted so badly to try and help him but she knew there was nothing she could do or say and any attempt could lead to him lashing out at her. In this stage, she judged it was best to let him let it out.

At last an unknown amount of time later the crying stopped.

"Kawino?" Mercy asked carefully not moving from her spot against the wall.

He stood up not looking away from the ground, "What?" He asked clutching Clove's locket.

Mercy realized she still had no idea what to say as she looked over at the body.

"I don't know what t do," He said

Mercy carefully made her way closer to him trying to think of something she could say.

His gaze shifted to Clove's body, but he still did not speak.

"I'm sorry, Kawino." Mercy said looking down.

"It's not your fault," He said lowly.

"That doesn't mean I'm not sorry it happened though."

"I know thanks for being here," He said.

"It's my pleasure, I know what it's like to lose someone so important to you." Mercy said looking down as she thought of her father.

"What do you mean?" Kawino asked as she stood behind him.

"Remember Slade? The District 2 boy from the 69th Hunger Games?"

"Yeah, he was odd even back home, why?" Kawino asked.

"When he came here, his mind was still stuck in the arena. My dad was sent to get him and this room isn't rigged like the arena was." Mercy said sadly.

"I'm so sorry," He said turning to face her.

"It's not your fault." She said just like he had.

To her surprise, he turned to her and hugged her.

Even though it took her by surprise, she returne it. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have made this about me."

"You didn't, your helping by being here," He said

"Well, as I said, it's my plessure." Mercy said honestly.

"Thank you though," He said

"You're welcome."

"Now what?" He asked when they separated.

"We should probably head to your house unless you want some more time to say goodbye." Mercy allotted.

"I would like that, is there a place I can bury her?" He asked.

Mercy nodded, "Of course there is."

"Then I want to do that," He said

"Of course, excellent choice." Mercy said making her way over to Clove's body.

"I can get her," Kawino said

"Alright." Mercy said stepping back.

He picked Clove up and they walked towards District 0.

* * *

Since Kawino had his hands full with his sister's body, Mercy opened the hidden entrance for him.

"Where to?" He asked

"It's hard to explain, just follow me, it's not far at all." She insisted.

"Okay, lead on," He said.

She lead him to an area mind bogingly similar to the cemeteries in our time.

He found a plot and went to get a shovel.

He was surprised to find that Mercy wasn't right there anymore.

"Where did she go?" He said aloud to no one.

He looked around and saw her over by a different grave.

He made his way over to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked

Mercy didn't say anything and pointed at the stone that read one name, 'Rye Tears'.

"Oh, I see" He said awkwardly.

Mercy looked away from her father's grave trying hard not to cry. She had done it again, this was about Kawino and Clive, not her and her father. "Let's just get a shovel."

"I already have one," He said.

Mercy looked back at him awkwardly. "Oh."

"Yeah I'll get to digging," He said

"Do you want me to help?"

"If you want to, but I think this is more my responsibility," He said

"Well, alright but it's a lot of work."

"I know," He said

"I want to help." She said goig to get another shovel.

He did not answer he just kept digging. She got a shovel and started digging as well.

After a while they were done.

He made an attempt to clean off some of the dry blood from his sisters face. "You were the best sister a guy could ever ask for."

He carefully sat her in the grave taking the round locket and placed it around his neck.

"I'll never forget you, Clove." He whispered before filling it back up.

He turned to Mercy looking both sad and angry, "Threesh better pray to whatever he believes in that he wins these games," He said

Mercy nodded in complete understanding and pointed to Slade's grave. "It doesn't matter who's stronger, older, or more skilled, nothing beats a pissed off familiy memeber."

"Who did that you, your mom, or your uncle?" Kawino asked

"I did, actually, but any of the above would have."

"I can't say I blame you," He said

"I hope Threesh loses, otherwise he won't get what he deserves." Mercy said with a smirk. "I'd leave that to you though of course."

"I would hope so," He said

Mercy took a large smooth rock and handed it to him. "I know it's a little ironic but you need to mark the grave."

He took it pulled out a knife and began to carve into it when he was done it read:

**Here Lies Clove Beloved sister and friend.**

He set the stone down on the grave clutching the locket.

"Goodbye, Clove." He whispered

Mercy stood back giving him any amount of time he needs.

An hour later he walked over to her

"Let's head back over to my place." He said solumly.

"Come on!" She said leading him by the arm.

They just walked there since his place is so close.

He sat n his mattress when they gor there and stared off into space

Mercy simply sat down next to him not saying a word.

"What do I do now?" He asked

District 0's underground, almost everyone is higher up then they are, but if you go all the way up, a place many people including myself (Thunk) don't beleive in, you'll find a girl waiting in line for her judgement, dark haired, olive skined, she was only 15. You could tell she was nervous as she stared at the pearly gates.

While I (Batmarcus) do, though I would not rule out reincarnation. Anyway she was very nervous as she approached them.

"Why am I even here?" She asked softly. "It's obvious they never let me in. After everything I've done."

"Excue me you are Clove yes?" A man in a white robe asked

Clove nodded slowly. "Yes, that's me."

"Entry granted!" He said

Clove was surprised to see the gates open up for her. "Is Kawino here?"

"No records show he is still alive for a few years to many years his fate has yet to be decided," He said

"Th-that's impossible." Clove observed in disbelief. "He died in last year's Hunger Games, I saw it. He was bludgeoned to death with a baseball bat wrapped in barbed-wire."

"No all weapons in that arena are rigged he and all other losing tributes are in a place known as district 0. Unfortunately not all rocks are rigged," He said

"So, he's really alive, along with everyone else who's ever lost the Hunger Games." Clove was having trouble processing the idea. "Where is this 'District 0'? It would have to be huge."

"Under the other districts now you can either go in or request a second chance but you need to choose son as there are others waiting" He said.

Clove wasn't sure what made her make that decision, but she went in. _'They were all right under our noses the whole time?'_ She thought as the gates closed behind her.

* * *

Meanwhile Snow was furious. "She's actually dead, how on earth could you let this happen?" He said angrily to Seneca Crane.

"We did not have every single rock rigged sir," He said afraid for his life

"The entire arena's just a technological illusion, there is no excuse not to have all the rocks rigged. Now, thanks to you, that little fifteen-year-old girl is dead because you couldn't think ahead on the possibilities from improvised weapon." Snow hissed. "If she wasn't a Career than it would have been even worse but the whole point of District 0 is so that no one actually has to die. We're not suppose to be child murders Seneca."

"I'm sorry it was an oversight sir and," he started before being cut off.

"She had a brother waiting down there Seneca!" Snow said in a cold tone

He fliched back fearfully knowing nothing he could say to possibly protect himself.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" He asked

Seneca looked down ashamed. "I am terribly sorry sir."

"You are on very thin ice should anything else go wrong in these games you will not live to regret it understood?" He asked.

Seneca nodded fearfully, "Crystal clear, Sir."

"Then go," he said dismissing him.

* * *

**See? I told you! Big chapter! Reveiw! And remember, still immune to flames. **


	4. Normality is the Best Medicine

**We have a sweeter chapter lined up for you to make up for the sad one last time. Now, START THE STORY!**

Kawino, sat in a sort of dazed state much as he had for the last few hours as the others began to come over, not knowing yet what happened to Clove.

"Hello? The door was open," Rue said walking in first.

Mercy frowned and went up to her. "Um, now's not the best time."

Why what's wrong?" Rue asked backing out the door with Mercy.

"Have you been following this year's games at all?" Mercy asked quietly.

"Yes, but I have only been awake for about two hours," Rue said.

"Well, Clove did in the games this morning… but there was a mistake." Mercy said looking down. "Clove's really dead."

"What how can she be? Who killed her?" Rue asked

"Thresh, he bashed her skull in with a large rock that was apartly not rigged like the usual weapons."

"Thresh killed her Oh no, how is he holding up?" Rue asked glancing at Kawino.

"Not so good, but he's getting better." Mercy said sympathetically.

"I'll go tell the others," Rue said sadly

"Alright, I should probably stay here with him." Mercy said looking back at him. "He really needs me right now."

"Yeah I understand," Rue said

"Good luck with the other's though, a lot of them probably won't do too much better on the news then he is." Mercy said heading back in.

"I know," Rue sighed heading off to find the others.

She obviously found Yizziki first since she's right next door.

"Yizziki something terrible has happened," Rue said

Yizziki bit her lip nervous for what ever the news is. "What isssss it?"

"Clove is dead, like she's really dead," Rue said

"What? Sssshe can't be. How?" Yizziki asked.

"Threesh crushed her skull in the rock was not rigged," Rue said.

"Oh my god, is Kawino okay I need to talk to him." Yizziki said suddenly dropping into a District 3 accent. She has all of Panam's accents mastered and sometimes in time's of strong emotion, she'd drop into one of them with no rhyme or reason.

"Mercy is with him right, but you are his best friend, so you could probably go in," Rue said.

Yizziki nodded and still in the District 3 accent said, "Alright, I will."

"Good, I hope you two can help him," Rue said

"Thanks for telling me, Rue." She said heading in carefully.

"No problem," Rue said.

Yizziki found them in Kawino's apartment she didn't say anything as she went up to them.

Kiwano just starred straight ahead.

She sat down next to him not knowing what to say. Young loss is an at the very least yearly sight in the districts so their more accustomed to help people through it, but it was an effect very rarely experienced in the Capitol with a 130 year life expectancy so Yizziki was at a loss.

"Yizziki?" He asked seeming confused.

"I heard about what happened." Yizziki said genuinely sympathetic.

"Yeah?" He asked sadly.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry to hear about that but I'm here for you." Yizziki promised.

Mercy had an odd feeling as Yizzziki patted Kiwano's back she suddenly did not want the other girl near him then the feeling passed

However, Yizziki noticed before it passed and withdrew her hand.

"How long has he been like this?" Yizziki asked still in her District 3 accent.

"Since early this morning." Mercy said confused by the accent.

"Poor Kiwano," Yizziki said starring at him.

Mercy sent a glare at Yizziki for a second.

"Stop glaring at me," She said.

Mercy, having not even really realized that she was glaring, looked down with a blush.

"Why the glaring?" She asked

"Um, I'll tell you later." Mercy said awkwardly blushing even more. "What's with the District 3 accent?"

"Oh, I slip into accents when I get worried or angry, or scared, and so on," She said

"Oh, okay, I guess." Mercy said then remembered that Yizziki's a lesbian and felt stupid.

"Yeah, so what do we do?" She asked

"There not really much we can do." Mercy said remembering how she felt when her father died.

"I guess, but still," She said worried.

"He really just needs us to be there for him." Mercy told her.

"I'm still right here you know." Kiwano said in a monotone voice still blankly staring forward.

"Oh right, sorry," Mercy said.

"It's okay." He said not looking at either of them.

"No, your all...like this," Mercy said

Kawino looked down with a sigh. "Well, what am I suppose to do?"

"I don't know," Mercy said hoplessly

"Well, what did you do when your dad died?" Kawino asked trying to be gentle with it.

"I killed his killer." She said.

"Well, I certainly plan on that but I have to wait till he loses or I'd nearly give everyone a heart-attack." Kawino reminded.

"True, we all would," Yizziki said.

"So, what else?" Kawino asked.

"I found things to distract me from it," She said

Kawino finally turned to her, "Well, I guess that could help."

"Good we can help," Mercy said

"Well, do you have any suggestions on what distractions we could use?" Kawino asked either of them.

"Well what distracts you?" Yizziki asked

"Well, that was actually what we were trying to figure out before she died." Kawino said awkwardly.

"Oh, well Mercy did you have plans?"

"Well, we can skate or bike or something." Mercy suggested.

"What's a bike?" Yizziki and Kiwano asked together

Mercy chuckled, "I keep forgeting how different the Surface world is."

"They are like metal devices with rubber wheels that you make move using you feet," Mercy said

Kawino raised an eyebrow. "That sounds REALLY weird."

"No it's fun!" Mercy said

Kawino shrugged. "Well, I guess it's worth a shot."

"Good we can get them at the store," Mercy said. Most things in 0 cost nothing as there was no need for money really you just had to offer some sort of favor or favors depending on what you wanted. In the case of Groceries everyone had to help harvest any way they could.

"Well, alright." Kawino said slowly standing up.

"Come on it'll be fun!" Mercy said.

Kawino turned to his best friend. "Want to come, too, Yizziki?"

"Sure if you two do not mind," She said.

"You don't mind do you?" Kawino asked.

Mercy did mind, bur Kawino needed his best friend too. "No I don't mind," She said

"You sure." Kawino asked noticing her hesitation.

"Yeah she can come if she wants," Mercy said.

"Alright then, lets go." Kawino said as Yizziki got up.

"Are you sure you want me arond Mercy?" Yizziki asked in a whisper

Mercy sighed and whispered. "Yes, he need's you."

"Okay, but he clearly needs you too," She whispered

"Which is why we're both going." Mercy said simply.

"Right," She nodded

Without another word, they headed out together.

"So are bike's hard to use?" Yizziki asked

"Not really, you just need to learn how, mostly takes balance if anything." Mercy answered.

"Oh, balance?" Kawino asked.

"Yeah, there's just two wheels so you have to keep up momentum to keep it from toppling over."

"So you stop and you fall?" How is that fun?" Kawino asked

"No, when you stop on purpose, you usually put your foot down to catch yourself." Mercy clarified. "It's fun, trust me."

"Okay," Yizziki said skeptically

"You guys do trust me, right?" Mercy double checked.

"Yeah we do," Kawino said

"Good." Mercy said as they got to the bus stop.

"They sound crazy though," Yizziki said

"Well, I guess from your point of veiw they might." Mercy said checking the schedule.

"Well then I guess we'll trust you," Kawino said

"Good, the bus should be here soon and we'll head over."

Sure enough the bus pulled in minutes later. They boarded and were at the shop a while later.

"So where are these bikes?" Kawino asked.

"Right this way." Mercy said leading them there.

She lead them to the back of the store.

"Yeah, those are definately weird." Kawino said looking at the odd contraptions.

"Could be worse," Mercy said

She looked through the bikes for a good starter one but she neever believed in training wheels, she never had them and feels their really just a waste of labor.

"Here we go," She said finding a green bike.

She took it down and Kawino examined it but didn't touch it. "How does it work?"

"You these peddles to make it go and the handle has the breaks," Mercy said

Kawino located the mentioned parts of the bike. "Alright, how do you make it go left or right?"

"You tilt the handle bars left or right," Mercy said

Kawino tried it touching the bike for the first time. "Hmm… okay."

"Good keep one foot off the peddle," Mercy said

"Understood." Kawino said but it still felt really weird.

"Okay now to find a bike for Yizziki," Mercy said

She looked over the bikes again.

She settled on a blue and white one.

"This work?" She asked Yizziki as she pulled it down.

"I suppose," She shrugged

"Any questions?" She asked.

"No, I can get it," She said

"Alright then everything checks out?"

"You need a bike," Kawino said.

"I already have my own. I don't need a new one." Mercy said simply.

"We have to ride the bus to your house?" Kawino asked

"Well, I guess your right." She said looking for one she like.

She scanned the bikes carefully. She picked a simple silver and black bike.

"Okay, I am good to go," She said.

"Then lets go." Kawino said.

"Okay, but no riding until we are outside the store," Mercy said

Kawino got off. "So, you just walk it?"

"Yes," Mercy chuckled.

"Alright, like this?" He asked walking it by the handlebars.

"Exactly!" She said.

Yizziki mimiced this and they headed out.

"Alright three bikes?" The clerk asked.

Mercy nodded, "That's right."

"Okay, so are you able to do physical chores?" He asked

"I can." Mercy said and looked back at Kawino and Yizziki.

"I am," Kawino shrugged

Yizziki was uncertain for a second. "Yes, I can. I haven't really, but I can."

"Wait you haven't?" The clerk asked.

"Well, not really, I'm from the Capitol and we had our own Avox, ssssso." She said back in her real accent.

"Well your friends can help you," The clerk said

Mercy nodded to her. "Yeah, we can."

"Well alright then your good," He said

"When should we come in?" Mercy asked since it usually wasn't right away.

"Tomorrow morning alright?" He asked

They nodded since that worked for all of them.

"Good we'll see you then at about seven in front of the shop," He said

"We'll be there." Mercy promised. "Pleasure doing business with you."

"You as well," He said.

He recorded them down, "Your names?"

"Mercy, Kawino, and Yizziki," Mercy said.

He wrote them down. "Alright, have a nice day."

"Thank you," They said

They headed out with the bikes.

"Now what?" Kawino asked once they were outside.

"Now you guys learn how to ride." Mercy said simply.

"How?" Kawino asked.

"Here, get on to the bike like you were in the store." Mercy said putting her kickstand down and going by him for physical support if needed.

"Okay," He said with one foot on the ground and the other on a peddle.

"Now, you actually don't have to go very fast to stay balanced, just try and keep your wait centered. Don't do it yet but what you'll want to push off slightly with the foot that's on the ground then bring it up to the peddle and move them in a circular motion like this," She moved her hands in the some motion looking like she's boxing an invisible kangaroo.

"Okay lets give it a try," Kawino said

"Go ahead, I'll be right here to catch you just encase." Mercy told him reassuringly.

He pushed off and made it a few feet before he started to fall.

Mercy caught him just as she promised. "I told you, I got you."

"How do I not fall?" He asked.

"Just like balancing on anything else, try and keep your weight towards the center instead of leaning toward either side." Mercy advised.

"Okay, I will try," He said carefully.

"I'm still here for you though, you're safe." Mercy told him truthfully.

"Okay," He said kicking off again.

He made it further then last time before starting to teeter but he got back on track.

"There you go!" Mercy said.

She smiled as he kept riding. "I'm doing it!" Kawino said happily.

"Now try stopping," Mercy said

Kawino squeezed the breaks and almost toupled over but caught himself with his foot just in time. "Great! You're a natural!"

"Thanks," He said smiling a little for the first time that day.

Mercy smiled back relieved to see him smiling. "You're welcome, but more importantly, was it fun?"

"After I got used to it yeah," He said

"See? I told you you'd like it!" Mercy said happily.

"You were right," He shrugged

"Now, should we help Yizziki?" Kawino asked.

"No I was paying attention!" She said riding by them.

"Wow! Good job, Yizziki!" Mercy called before getting on her own.

"Now lets race!" Mercy said

"You're on!" Yizziki and Kawino said.

"Speed and endurance, to you guy's apartment building." Mercy said and they were off.

An hour later they arrived

Mercy got their first. "I win!"

"Second!" Yizziki said

"Darn." Kawino said getting there.

"Kawino makessss dinner!" Yizziki said.

Kawino shrugged looking for the kickstand he saw Mercy use.

"It's on the right," Mercy said.

Kawino saw it and put it down. "Thanks Mercy, for everything and yes, I'll go ahead and make dinner."

""Yeah you should " Mercy smirked.

"You sure your mom's okay?" He asked Mercy.

"Yeah as long as I get home before 12," Mercy said.

"Alright, should we head inside then?" Kawino asked.

"Yes we should," Mercy said

They headed inside and to Kawino's appartment. Unfortunatly, they got there right at the time when they show the dead tributes faces in the sky in the arena… right when they showed Clove.

Kawino seemed to go stiff clutching the locket.

Mercy sighed turning off the tv since it's not actually required in 0 wondering why she left it on in the first place.

"I miss her," Kawino said.

"I know you do." Mercy said wrapping a comforting arm around his shoulder. "But I'm sure she'd be happy to see you today on the bike, having so much fun despite what happened."

"You think so?" He asked looking at Mercy who was now in close proximity.

Mercy nodded, "I'm sure of it, then again, you know her better then I do. Do you think she'd want to see you happy instead of depressed over her?"

"She would prefer me happy," Kawino said after a minute.

"See?" Mercy said with a smile. "And you've been doing a great job today."

"Thanks to Yizikki and you," He said blushing.

"No problem, itssss what friendsssss are for." Yizziki said.

"Thank you both," He said.

"It's our pleasure." Mercy said honestly.

"Still thanks," Adam said hugging them both.

Mercy blushed even deeper trying to keep reminding herself that Yizziki's a lesbian. "You're welcome."

"Still thanks," He said

Mercy patted his back. "You can stop."

"Right sorry," He said letting them go.

"It'ssssss okay." Yizziki told him.

"What would I do without you two?" He asked

"I don't even want to think about that." Yizziki said knowing the answer.

"Why not?" He asked

"Becaussssse, you'd be depressssssed… right now at leasssst." Yizziki clarified.

"Well yeah I guess that is true," He said

Kawino headed over to the kitchen not sure what else to say.

"Stupid Games!" Mercy said.

"That'ssssss what I've been sssssaying my whole life but now it'sssss jussssst getting worsssssse." Yizziki said still despising then with a burning passion.

"Why do they exsisit?" Mercy said

"Because the world doesn't know how to solve their own probrems so they somehow feel the sick need to use children to fight their battles for them." Yizziki said in a District 12 accent.

"It's sick," Mercy said.

Yizziki nodded with a scowl. "Definitely no argument there."

"I feel bad for all of you," Mercy said

Yizziki shrugged, "The vast majority don't really care honestly."

"That makes it worse," Mercy said.

Yizziki sighed. "Just one of the hundreds of thousands of reasons I spent my whole life trying to find a way to escape the Capitol."

"At least you got away," Mercy said

"Yeah, but there's a number of ways that the Capitol and District 0 are similar." Yizziki pointed out.

"Really?" Mercy asked

"Well, yeah, actually, I mean people look normal and you only watch the Hunger Games the first time but other than that…" Yizziki trailed off.

"We aren't bad are we?" Mercy asked

"Well… not really… I guess." Yizziki said awkwardly.

"Thank you," Mercy said

"Are you happy down here?" Yizziki asked Mercy.

"Well sort of," Mercy said

"What do you mean?" Yizziki asked.

"I wish I could see the outside more is all," Mercy said

Yizziki nodded, "Yeah, I guess that makes sense."

"It's foolish right?" Mercy asked

Yizziki shook her head, "Almost never seeing the sun for your whole life? Probably really rough."

"Yeah it is," Mercy said

"Then again, since for me, my dreamed and planned location was also underground so I guess I can't complain about that." Yizziki said with a shrug. "That doesn't mean I can't understand it."

"Really?" Mercy asked. Yizziki nodded.

"You know your pretty fun," Mercy said

Yizziki shrugged not really thinking so, "Um… thanks? You are too."

"Glad we get along," Mercy said

Yizziki gave a small smile. "So am I."

"So, now what?" Mercy asked

Yizziki shrugged honestly.

"We wait for dinner," She shrugged

"Alright, so, do you have any other friends down here?" Yizziki asked.

"Not really," Mercy said carefully.

"Oh?" Yizziki asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I used too," She said.

Yizziki grew worried, "What happened?"

"They sort of fell in with the wrong crowd," Mercy said

"Oh, well, that's too bad." Yizziki said sympathetically.

"Yeah they joined the peacekeepers," She said.

Yizziki's eyes widened, "Really?"

"Yeah," Mercy sighed

"That's awful, I'm so sorry to hear that."

"Well what can I do?" Mercy shrugged

"I find better friends." Yizziki said simply.

"I have been," Mercy said.

"But it's still a problem?" Yizziki asked.

"It's hard to talk about," Mercy said

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Yizziki said looking down.

"It's okay," Mercy shrugged

"You sssssure?" Yizziki asked, her accent obviously returning.

"Yeah, I am," Mercy shrugged.

"Well, that'sssss good then."

"Yeah, by the way I wanted to ask something," Mercy said.

"Sssssure. What isssss it?"

"Not to be rude, but in the capital does everyone emphisive their s'?" Mercy asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Yizziki said with a shrug.

"Huh, okay then." Mercy said

"That it?" Yizziki asked.

"Pretty much yeah," Mercy said.

"Sssssso, who do you have back at your housssse?" Yizziki asked assuming since she's second generation.

"Mom, and Rue, and my brother," Mercy said

Yizziki wondered about her dad but didn't ask. "Oh, how do you guyssss get along?"

"Great, I love them all even Rue has grown on me and I've only known her a day," Mercy said

Yizziki gave a small smile. "Well, that'sssss good."

"Yeah it is. Maybe Kawino needs a room mate womeone to be there for him when he needs someone," Mercy said.

"I don't need a roommate, Mercy." Kawino said from the kitchen.

"Maybe you do," She offered smirking. Kawino sighed.

"Well maybe it's true, Yizziki could live with you," Mercy said.

"Well… I guess you wouldn't be too bad… except she be up all night save an hour every two weeks." Kawino said knowingly from in the arena.

"I keep to myssssself," Yizziki said defensively

"True, we'll, I guess we could at least try it for a little while." Kawino said thoughtfully.

"I like the idea," Yizziki said

Mercy turned to Yizziki and asked surprised, "An hour every two weeks?"

"Yessss, that'ssss about right," She shrugged

"That's not healthy, Yizziki. You need sleep." Mercy said her eyes wide.

"You do?" She asked

"Um, yeah!" Mercy proceed to explain why your body needs sleep which you should know and I don't feel like writting it.

"Oh! That might explain a lot," She said

"So, you'll try to do better?" Mercy asked hopefully.

"Fine, but only if Kawino agree's to be my roommate," She siad

"I will." Kawino agreed.

"Alright, I will ssssleep more," She said

"Good, dinner will be ready in just a moment by the way."

"Thanks Kawino," Yizziki said

"My pleasure, Yizziki." Kawino said workin out the finishing touches.

"There all done," Kawino said.

They came into the kitchen and found some yummy chicken burritos.

"Well try them," Kawino said.

They both took plates and a seat.

"Thank you two I'm glad your here,"Kawino said sitting down.

"It's no problem. What are friends for?" Mercy said taking a bite.

"Yeah, friends.." Kawino said blushing as he looked away from her.

Mercy noticed this a turned bright red.

"Are you two okay?" Yizziki asked

"Um… yeah… we're fine." Mercy said awkwardly.

"Really, you both seem odd," Yizziki said smirking

Kawino sent a 'shut up' glare to her.

"Your both so tense around each other," she continued ignoring the glare

"We're fine, Yizziki." Kawino said.

"If you sssssay ssso," She sing songed

Mercy rolled her eyes and continued eating.

When they finished, Mercy knew it was time to go home.

"Well, I have a bus to catch but I'll see you guys at the shop tomorrow." Mercy said standing up and putting her plate in the sink.

"I'll walk you to the bus," Kawino offered.

"Alright." Mercy said blushing.

"Yizziki I'll be back to help you move your stuff," Kawino said

"Alright, thank you." Yizziki agrees have a good idea of what's going on.

Kiwano and Mercy walked out, he grabbed her hand

"Kawino, can you be completely honest with me for a second?" Mercy asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" He asked

"Do you like me, I mean, more than a friend." Mercy asked.

"Yeah I do," He said blushing

Mercy was red as a tomato as she came closer to him. "So do I."

"Really? So...if I were to kiss you, would that be okay?" He asked going slightly more red.

As her only response, Mercy leaned and and kissed him herself.

It was great they both felt warmth spread from their lips through their whole bodies. After a few minutes they separated.

"That was amazing." She breathed happily.

"It was incredible," He said holding her close to him.

Mercy looked disappointed. "I still have a bus to catch though."

"I can come see you tomorrow," He said

"Yeah, we have to go help at the store anyways." Mercy reminded.

"Right so I'll see you then?" He asked

"See you then." Mercy said giving him another but quicker kiss.

"Bye Mercy," He said as she got on the bus with her new bike

"Bye Kawino." She said before the doors closed.

Kawino smiled and headed back to help Yizziki.

**See? Sweet. Review! And go ahead and flame. **


	5. Friends, Enemies, and Neighbors

**Hey guys! Sorry this took a little longer but we have an AWESOME chapter lined up for you. Start the story!**

* * *

"Ssssssomeone lookssssss happy." Yizziki observed in surprise when Kawino got back there.

"I have a girlfriend," Kawino said

"Mercy?" Yizziki asked knowingly.

"Yeah," Kawino said smiling

"I knew it! You guyssss are sssso cute together." Yizziki gushed.

"Thank you," Kawino said smiling.

"Not to mention that sssssshe makesssss you happy." Yizziki said knowing he definately needed it right now.

"Yeah she does," He said blushing

"Then that'sssss all that matterssssss."

"I don't know how she does it though," Kawino said

"Doesssss what?" Yizziki asked.

"Makes me so happy," He said

"That'ssss what having a crussssssh doesssss. No matter what the situation." Yizziki said.

"It's weird," Adam said.

"But in a good way sssssince sssssshe likessss you back. You'll get usssssse to it."

"It is an amazing feeling," Kawino said

"Good, but aren't we ssssuppossse to be doing sssssomething."

"Yeah lets go get your stuff," He said

"Good thing there'sssss not very much." Yizziki said as they headed to her appartment.

"Do you have a TV?" He asked

Yizziki shook her head. "They're ssssstill good for nothing but watching the Hunger Gamessssss. Even down here."

"I know, but I want to keep closer track now," Kawino said

"I don't, haven't, and never will, though." Yizziki said not moving on that.

"Fine no T.V" Kawino said

"What difference would it make anywaysssss? I ssssstill don't have one either way."

"True enough," Kawino said.

"We still have a few things to bring over though." Yizziki said heading inside.

"I know," Kawino said

"Should probably start with the matress." She said heading into her bedroom.

He followed her rolling up his sleeves

After about a half hour of work, Yizziki was all set in.

"Well welcome home," Kawino said.

"Thank you, it'll be nice, like back with Dysssssstopian, except you're a lot more conversssssational."

"What do you mean?" Kawino asked.

"Dysssssstopian wasssss my father'ssssss Avox." Yizziki clarrified.

"Oh okay," Kawino said

"We had a ssssssecret written code that just looks like drawingsssss and at night he would help me plan my esssssscape. I misssssss him sssssso much." Yizziki trailed off.

"I'm sorry, Yizziki," He said

"It'ssssss not your fault." She said simply.

Kawino hugged her attempting to cheer her up a little

"Thanksssss, Kawino." Yizziki said returning the hug.

"It's no trouble," Kawino said.

* * *

Mercy got home and danced in in a dazed like state.

Rue walked in and saw her dancing around randomly.

"Having fun?" She asked giggling.

"Kawino and I got together."

"And that's why your shaking your hips like that?"

"So that's why your dancing?" Rue asked.

Mercy nodded happily.

"That's great," Rue said.

Mercy finally sat down, her hands intertwined together. "He's so amazing. How did I ever get so lucky?"

"Good things happen to good people," Rue said

That actually made Mercy laugh. "Since when? Good things generally happen to bad people."

"Good point, but sometimes good things happen to good people," Rue

'Well, then it's a good thing something good finally happened to me.' Mercy thought but couldn't bring herself to complain. "I guess so."

"So, is he okay?" Rue asked.

Mercy nodded. "Yeah, he had a small break down when on the games they got to the thing when they show the people who lost's faces in the sky but other than that he's doing a lot better."

"That's good," Rue said changing into pajama's

Mercy got up changing into her own pajamas. "Yeah, also, he and Yizziki are going to be roommates."

"Really why?" Rue asked.

"So that neither of them are alone." Mercy said simply.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense," Rue said

"Yeah, basically the same reason you're here." Mercy said.

"I guess so," Rue said.

"By the way, how did Marvel and Glimmer react to the news of Clove's actual death?" Mercy asked.

"As well as you could," Rue said sadly

Mercy sighed. "So, bad?"

"Yeah not like Kawino, but bad," Rue said

"You should have seen him back on the hovercraft." Mercy pointed out.

"Bad?" She asked.

"Very. Any louder and the people in 1 and the Capitol would know he's alive." Mercy said thinking back to it. "I definately can't blame him though."

"Yeah poor Kawino," Rue said

"We should get to bed though, we need sleep." Mercy said climbing into her own bed.

"Alright sleep well," Rue said getting into her bed.

* * *

Mercy had to wake up early again the next morning so that she can head over to the store.

She was excited to see Kawino anyway so she rushed.

She got to the store and was glad to see the Kawino and Yizziki were already there.

"Kawino! Yizziki!" She said hugging them both.

"Hey Mercy." Kawino said returning the hug.

She took her arm off Yizziki threw it around Kawino's neck and kissed him.

Yizziki simply stepped back with a smile.

"Good morning to you too," He said when they separated with Mercy still hanging onto him.

The clerk came out with a smile, "Good, you all made in on time. Come on in, I'll show you what we need done."

"You'll all be helping move back stock," He said

Mercy nodded, "Alright, that doesn't seem too hard."

"You will take boxes out and place everything on it's proper shelf," He continued.

Everyone understood and nodded.

"Good you each do ten boxes and your done," He said.

"That sssssseemsssss eassssssy enough." Yizziki said a little awkwardly.

"Yeah, should be fine," Kawino said

The clerk showed them what boxes need to be unlouded and the three set to work.

"So, who gets to restock the produce?" Kawino asked looking at the two girls

"I'll get it." Mercy volunteered.

"Okay so Yizziki you want toys, or shoes?"

"You can choossssse." Yizziki said with a shrug.

"I'll take toys then as some are loud and annoying," Kawino said

Yizziki nodded, "Alirght, then I got the sssssssshoesssssss."

"Let's get this over with then," Adam said.

They all set to work unloading the boxes, it didn't take very long but Yizziki obviously took the longest but still got it done and done correctly.

"Ready to go?" The clerk asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Good you can go take a drink on your way out as a reward," He said smiling.

They each grabbed a drink and head out when suddenly a canon went off immediately bringing Mercy and Kawino's attention to the sky to see who's coming to join them now. Yizziki rolled her eyes at that.

She did however look up and actually gasped when she saw Thresh collapse at Cato feet with a sword in his gut.

She wondered what she was doing and looked back only to find that Kawino was gone. Obviously to the entrance.

"Mercy, Kawino is getting away what do we do?" She asked

"Let him go, he's just going to do what he needs to." Mercy said looking over at where he went to.

"He's going to kill him Mercy," Yizziki said slipping into a District 4 accent

"Why not?" Mercy asked confused.

"What do you mean?" Yizziki asked.

"Why shouldn't he? Just let him. That's exactly what he needs right now anyways."

"Are you sure?"

Mercy nodded. "It's what I needed when my dad was killed."

"Well alright," She said.

"Trust me, this help." Mercy said confidently. "It's the only way he can truely move on."

"I hope your right," She said

"I hope so, too." Mercy admitted staring up.

* * *

Kawino was running fast as he could to the entrance.

He got there and out just as the jet was landing, the person that's suppose to take him to 0 isn't even there yet.

"Hello Thresh," Kawino said

Thresh looked very confused just as Rue and Marvel did when the arrived. He vaguely recognized Kawino from last year's games but he didn't know who his sister was or what he was in for. "Um… hello."

"Your still alive, if you could not already tell. Everyone who dies in the games lived on except three," Kawino said

"Three?" Thresh asked.

"Three. A boy named Slate was the first to die.

Thresh was still lost on this, "Um… alright, who was the second?"

"My sister, you know her ery well, you killed her. You smashed her skull in with a rock! You would not even hear what she was trying to tell you, you just assumed she killed Rue! So you want to know who the third tribute to die is?" Kawino asked closing the door and sealing it shut.

Thresh gulped, he wasn't an idiot, there were no deaths between Clove and himself. "Fuck." He muttered.

"Smart boy," Kawino said lunging at him knife in hand

As a literal reflex, Thresh tried to dodge it, the knife just badly lacerated his arm which was now breathing profusely.

"Not very fast are you?" Kawino asked.

Thresh frowned clutching his arm. "I know your upset about your sister. I understand that but it was the Hunger Games. You were in them too last year and though you apparently didn't actually kill anyone you thought you were because there's really no way around it. I know you're mad and that you miss her but killing me isn't going to bring her back."

"No but it might give me closure. Give me one good reason Ishould not kill you."

Thresh tried but drew a blank looking down. "I can't you should."

"No, I deserve it, you gotta do what you got to do." Thresh said not looking up.

Kawino threw his knife and it landed in Thresh's arm though it was not fatal it did hurt.

"Yes you do, but not right away."

"So you are not going to kill me?" He asked

"I will, but not in one shot." He took the knife out of Thresh's shoulder. "That would be too nice. You didn't have the decency show that kind of mercy with my sister, why should I with you?"

Thresh flinched at his tone.

Kawino ran the knife along his cheek drawing blood as he goes. "You made her suffer before she died."

"So now I'm going to suffer?"

"Hey you are smart."

"Isn't that a little bit of an overreaction?"

"I don't think so," Kawino said slashing another cut in Thresh's arm

"She had directly said that she killed Rue, what was I suppose to expect?" Thresh asked sounding scared through his grit teeth from the pain.

"No she said they as in the career pack!" Kawino spat.

"How was I suppose to know that?"

"You listen before rushing in," Kawino said

"You're right, I guess I should have."

"Now last words before you die?"

"Take care of Rue, you said she's still alive."

"Alive and well, why do you care?" Kawino asked

"Our families were rather close back in District 11, though there was no blood relation, she might as well have been my little sister."

To Threesh' surprise Kawino lowered his knife.

"Rue is my friend that is the only reason you are not going to die today," he said

Thresh didn't say anything knowing that he might change his mind if he says the wrong thing but he also knew that if left untreated from the wounds he just inflicted, he might still bleed out.

"If I find out your lying to me I will kill you Threesh. I don't want to cause anyone else the pain of watching your sibling die. Also know this I will NEVER forgive you," Kawino said.

"I understand, I wouldn't be able to either."

Kawino did not respond he left the ship knowing Thresh would follow him.

He followed trying to control the bleeding which was nearly impossible.

* * *

"Welcome to District 0 the hospital isdown the street," Kawino said seeing Mercy and the others Rue included standing there looking shocked to see Threesh alive as Kawino walked towards them while Threesh went to find the hospital.

"You know Thresh pretty well? Before the game?" Kawino asked Rue when he got over there.

"Well yeah, I did" Rue said

"He claimed you might if well have been his sister. Would you agree?" He asked.

"Well I did know him pretty well though I am not really sure to that extent, he was a good friend," Rue said

"How would you feel if he were to die?" Kawino asked

It suddenly made sense to everyone why Thresh was still alive. "I would be very sad."

"He had better thank you on his hands and knee's you are the only reason he's not dead," Kawino said

"Well, that definately explains it then." Rue said looking over towards the hospital.

Kawino huffed and walked away. Mercy looked over at him judge whether to tr and follow or let him go.

"He needs you," Glimmer said.

Mercy realized she was right and chased after him.

* * *

She found him surrounded by four second generation kids. She groaned this was a stupid thing that started between second geration kids they liked to challenge Career tributes to fights.

"You guys don't know what you're getting into." Kawino warned pulling out his knives.

"Please your just one guy, what can you do?" The leader a blue eyed black haired boy asked.

"Come find out, I probably won't even need the knives," Kawino said and Mercy could tell he needed something to take his aggression out on.

In only seconds, the four boys we're beaten and knocked out. Kawino turned to Mercy. "I tried to warn them."

"Yeah I saw feel better?" She asked

"A little bit, that definately helped."

"Good," She said hugging him

He didn't hesitate to return the hug. "Does that happen a lot?"

"Well yeah second generation kids like to try and fight career tribute to prove there tough," She said

"Well, I don't think they did a very good job at that. Then again, I'm not your average Career."

"No you are not, are you okay?" She asked

"Depends, physically or emotionally?"

"In general," She said holding him close.

"I'm definately getting better, especially with you here." Kawino said kissing her cheek.

"I will always be here," She said pressing a kiss to his lips.

"You promise?" He asked with they separated.

"I promise," She said hugging him close.

"Good, I never want you to." He said wrapping his arms tightly around her.

She smiled as she snuggled into his chest.

"We should probably head back to the others though." Mercy whispered.

"Do we have too?" He asked.

"They'll be worried sick." She said looking up at him.

"I guess," He said holding onto her.

"I guess we don't have to go right this second though."

"Good because I really wanted to kiss you one more time," Kawino said.

Mercy granted that wish.

"Okay now we can go," He said.

* * *

They head back to where the others were.

"So are you okay?" Marvel asked

"Well, I'm definately doing better."

"Good," Glimmer said

"By the way, I remembered something I should have warne you and Marvel about. Some 2nd Generation kids like to challenge Career tributes to random fights to prove they're tough." Mercy said

"Really?" Marvel asked

"Yeah, I never had but I've even caught my brother in a few." Mercy admitted looking down.

"Really?" Glimmer asked.

"Yeah, it's really stupid." Mercy said with an eye roll. "You could get yourself killed."

"Yeah you could," Marvel said seriously.

"Imagine if any of those four you saw fought Cato," Kawino said to Mercy.

"They'd be like my dad." Mercy said softly.

Kawino hugged her, "Sorry did not mean to make you think about that," He said

Mercy sighed. "It's inevitable that I would. Not your fault."

"Still," He whispered.

She kissed him briefly. "It's okay."

"Whoah! When did this happen?" Glimmer asked looking at them.

"Last night." Mercy said blushing.

"That is so...cute!" Glimmer said

"Well, thank you?" Mercy said as more of a question.

"Yes it was a compliment," Glimmer said.

"Thank you." Kawino said.

"Your welcome," Glimmer said

"What should we do now?" Kawino asked anyone.

"Relax?" Marvel asked.

"Not something I'm exactly use to." Kawino admitted.

"I know, but you should try it," Marvel said.

"I guess." Kawino said with a shrug.

"Come on try getting a hobby," Rue said

"A hobby?" Kawino asked confused.

"Something to do in your free time," Mercy explained.

"Oh, well, I guess." Kawino shrugged.

"Good now we can try things," Rue said

"Any suggestions?" Kawino asked.

Gardening?" Rue asked

Kawino chuckled. "Worth a shot."

"Okay lets go!" Rue said happily.

* * *

She ran off and Kawino followed wondering where exactly she's going.

"First we need seeds," She said.

"Alright, then, to the store?"

"Yes!" Rue said

"Alright, I'll lead the the way." He said heading forward.

"I know how to get there,"Rue said

"Already? Alright." Kawino said with a shrug.

"Follow me," Rue said. He did.

Sure enough she did know where the store was.

"Impressive." Kawino commented. "How'd you get so good at that?"

"Eleven is a big place," She said.

"Well, I haven't seen from the surface but I guess that makes sense since it's export is agriculture, you need lots of room for the feilds so it's not all that surprising."

"It's fun to look around the fields," Rue said

"Sound like it would be." Kawino said with a small smile.

"I think you all would like it," Rue said

"Well, we'll never get the chance stuck down here."

"You never know," Rue shrugged

"Seems rather unlucky. No one down he actually exists." Kawino reminded.

"I've been thinking about that," Rue said

"What do you mean?" Kawino asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well what if the capital is waiting for something?" Rue asked

"Seems like it sometimes, but what would they be waiting for?"

"Well think about it people down here are young healthy and work well together if say the districts were to rise up it pays to have an army waiting," She said

"There's old people here though, keep in mind that the games have been around for 74 years, that gives up to 92-year-old."

"There are more young than old," Rue said.

Kawino shrugged. "Well, I guess that's true."

"See?" Rue said

"What if we were to rebel though? We have them vastly out numbered ."

"Not sure," Rue said.

"Almost seems like a good idea actually." Kawino said after some thought.

"Us rebelling?" Rue asked

"Yeah, we could win."

"Could we?" Mercy asked

"I don't see why not."

"We could lose," Marvel said

"He's right, we literally are a city full of losers." Rue reminded.

"Yes, but that was when we where in that games," Kawino said

"How do you know it would be different?" Marval asked.

"Then we were against people we did not really know or have feelings about. This time we would know and hate out opponents," Kawino said.

"Are you really considering this?" Mercy asked.

"A little bit," Kawino said.

"We'd need the majority to go along with it through with it or maybe if we ally with District 13." Mercy said.

"District 13 is gone isn't it?" Rue said

"As gone as you are. Haven't you heard the rumors. Them and anyone that could sucessfully escape to there is living underground underneath what use to be District 13. That's why District 0 stops there."

"Really?" Kawino asked shocked.

"Yeah, you guys didn't know that?" Mercy asked.

"I did, it was my sssssingle goal in life to make it all the way acrossssssss Panem to there." Yizziki said. "I had a back up plan though. Jusssst in cassssse."

"Lets go talk to them," Kawino said.

"Then to the busstop it is unless you want to walk all the way to the otherside of District 0."

"Okay, lets go!" Rue said.

Mercy nodded and they headed over to the bus stop.

"Think this will work?" Glimmer asked

"I'm not sure, we're both people the world thinks is dead living underground but the similarities pretty much stop there from what I heard. Where District 0 is more labor and pride based, District 13 is under a strict secedual and you get exactly what you need. Nothing more, nothing less."

"So there's no way of knowing what they will think,"

"Unfortunately." Mercy said checking the bus schedule.

"I thought of another problem," Marvel said.

"How are we gonna get there?" Mercy guessed.

"Well yeah," Marvel said

"That **IS** another problem."

"We could dig," Rue said.

"Well, I guess it could be worth a shot but 13 is more like an huge underground building then in underground city like 0."

"So it might not work?" Kawino asked.

"I'm not sure really, no one's ever tried it." Mercy admited. "It can't hurt to though."

"Then lets go," Kawino said

* * *

The bus pulled up at the stop.

"This should be fun," Glimmer said.

Yizziki on the other hand was bouncing up and down barely able to contain her excitement.

"Excited?" Rue asked.

Yizziki nodded vigorously and said in a District 12 accent, "Of course, I'm going to District 13, it's literally been my life-long dream."

"You have odd dreams," Marvel said

"Don't insult my dreams!" Yizziki said defensively. "District 13 is the exact opposite of everything I hated about the Capitol. So, basically the exact opposite of the Capitol."

"Cool!" Kawino said.

"It wasn't just a dream though, it was a plan, I had everything figured out leading to the worst insomnia in the world. I even figure out that if District 13 was just a rumor then I would round back to District 12 and sneak into there since their fence is never on and has a big whole in it."

"Wow! you did think of everything," Kawino said.

"It could have worked if they didn't mistake me for Jasmine and put me in the games but now it won't matter 'cause I'll still get there."

"Lucky you," Kawino said.

Yizziki continued bouncing up and down.

"Are you going to be like this the whole trip?" Mercy asked snuggled into Kawino's side.

Yizziki shrugged.

"Fun!" Kawino said.

"You really think this'll work?" Mercy asked Kawino.

"I think it's worth a try," He said

"True, it really can't hurt anything but maybe Yizziki's spirits." Mercy whispered.

"No, you don't know her she is tough," Kawino said.

"Well, I guess that makes sense that she would be." Mercy said thinkin about how she was apparently heavily abused.

"She'll be okay," Kawino said.

"I hope so." Mercy said with a smile. "Will you?"

"What do you mean? I'm fine," Kawino said

"You've been slightly on and off though." Mercy said worriedly.

"I don't know what you mean," He said

"Just nevermind." She said not wanting to bring her up.

"No tell me," Kawino said.

"With, Clove." She said hesitantly.

"I know," He said.

"But you'll be okay?"

"I think so," He said.

"Good, and I'll always be hear for you incase something goes wrong." Mercy reminded.

"Thank you," He said kissing her forehead.

"It's going to be a really long trip though." Mercy reminded.

Yeah I need sleep," Kawino said.

"Then go to sleep." Mercy said with a smile.

"Will you stay right here?" He asked

Mercy nodded. "Of course I will."

Kawino smiled pulling her closer as he drifted off. Mercy smiled at him drifting off as well.

* * *

**See? I told you it was awesome! You don't have to agree though and you can flame us for it. As long as you REVIEW!**


	6. The New Alliance

**Hello readers and readresses! Not really much to say so start the story!**

The bus stopped hours later. "Here we are the edge of 0." The driver said.

Mercy yawned and sat up gently elbowing Kawino awake. "What?" He mumbled.

"We're here."

"Oh okay," He yawned sitting up.

They all headed out and over to the dirt wall separating District 0 from District 13. "We could chip away at it." Kawino said.

"I suppose there's no faster way?" Rue asked.

"We could knock," Marvel said sarcastically.

"Well, good point, I guess there isn't but that would be funny." Rue admitted.

"You're free to try," Glimmer said.

Rue went up and knocked on the dirt. She was surprised to hear a knock back from the other side.

"Unbelievable," Kawino said.

Her eyes widened and she knocked in Morse code. 'Do you know Morse code?'

'Yes I do.' Someone knocked back.

'Are you guys really District 13?' Rue knocked.

'Yes we are. Who are you?' They knocked.

'We're District 0, basically everyone who ever lost the Hunger Games. I specifically am Rue from this year's.'

'What do you want?' They asked.

'We want to start another rebellion and we were wondering if you could help. Pretty much everyone above ground thinks we're both either dead or never existed.'

'We need our leader's permission'

'Could you talk to them then?' Rue knocked.

'Yes we could,' they knocked

'Alright, how long do you think it will take?' Rue knocked.

'About twenty minutes'

"They're gonna talk to their leader about it, it will take about twenty minutes." Rue told the others unsure if any of them no Morse code.

"How do you know Morse code?" Mercy asked.

"It's actually used a lot around eleven so they teach it in school." Rue explained. "That and mockingjays but usually both since they're mockingjays not jaberjays."

"Wow, that's cool," Kawino said.

"I guess. I certainly came in handy then." Rue said with a shrug. "What are we gonna do for the next twenty minutes though?"

"Well I asssssssume Mercy and Kawino are going to make out," Yizziki said. Mercy just shrugged and went ahead and pulled him in. "Ssssee?"

"Alright, but what about the rest of us?" Rue asked.

"Talk?" Glimmer asked

"Alright, well, why do you and Marvel seem to have such a good relationship with each other?" Rue asked curiously.

"We do?" Marvel asked having not really thought about it,

"Yeah, I mean, I know you guys are from the same district but you seem a little closer than that."

"Well we did know each other for a while, I thought she liked me, but then Cato came along," Marvel sighed.

"Wait, what?" Glimmer asked in surprise.

"I like you and I thought I had a chance, but the Cato came along," Marvel said.

Glimmer turned beat bed. "Oh... ummmm… well…"

"What?" Marvel asked.

"Well, I… uh… kind of… do like you." Glimmer admitted awkwardly.

"You do?" Marvel asked. Glimmer nodded going even redder. "I thought Cato..." He said.

Glimmer sighed. "I don't know, okay?"

"Oh okay," Marvel said.

"Maybe though… we could try to…" Glimmer rubbed the back of her head.

"Go out?" Marvel asked

"Well, actually, I meant…" Having trouble saying it. Glimmer motioned to Mercy and Kawino.

"Oh kiss?" Marvel asked going red.

"So… should we?" Glimmer asked.

"I would like too," Marvel said. Glimmer wordlessly pulled him in.

"Well, now I feel left out," Rue sighed sitting down. Yizziki didn't say anything. She was just staring at the dirt wall. "Yizziki staring at it won't make the door open faster," Rue said.

Yizziki sighed, "I know."

"So sit and talk to me," Rue said.

Yizziki nodded and sat down. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know," Rue said.

"Well, what were thingsssss like in Dissssstrict 11?" Yizziki asked.

"They were very green," Rue said.

"Well, I could imagine."

"No, it's amazingly green," Rue said.

"Well, I more meant the life and attitude though."

"Oh well that too," Rue said. Yizziki was confused. "We are all a little cheerier than other districts," She said

"Really? Do tell." Yizziki asked curiously.

"We just stay positive all the time," Rue said

"Then your export gets to the Capitol, gets eaten, then they drink something to make themselves throw it back up to make room to go eat more." Yizziki said in disgust.

"I know," Rue sighed.

Yizziki nodded sadly, "You guys and eight really have the most constantly demanded export."

"We do?" Rue asked.

Yizziki nodded, "Having lived in the Capitol, I'd have to say the top ones would be in order: 8, 11, 1, and 3."

"What's in three?" Rue asked

"Electronicssss."

"Oh okay then," Rue said.

"At least you know that they won't try and desssstroy your disssstrict though. Twelve'sssss probably in the most danger, in all my yearssss in the Capitol I have NEVER sssseen anyone actually ussssse coal."

"Then why do they mine it?" Rue asked

"I have no idea what so ever." Yizziki said after and pause.

"Maybe they are just evil," Rue said

"Where issss thisssss 'maybe' coming from?" Yizziki asked in a hiss but at the Capitol, not Rue.

"I know they are evil, but really that seems pointless," Rue said.

Yizziki nodded. "I'm not disagreeing with you. Especially with how many people die mining that coal."

"They do?"

"From what I heard from some of the people from twelve here anyways." Yizziki commented. "Between the mining accidents and black lung."

"That's horrible," Rue said.

"I know." Yizziki said with a sad sigh.

"I never thought I could hate them more," Rue said.

"There are way too many reasons to count to hate the Capitol."

"Seems like it," Rue said.

"Why I sent my whole life trying to escape it to there." Yizziki motioned to the dirt wall. "And now I know I was right."

"Good then you were all for revolution before Kawino suggested it?" Rue asked.

Yizziki nodded. "Of course."

"Glad your best friends are with you?" Rue asked.

"Very." Yizziki said with a small smile.

"That's good," Rue said.

"Do you think it will work?" Yizziki asked hopefully.

"Yes, you have all the tactical minds from here and 13," Rue said.

"And they won't even see it coming."

"Exactly!" Rue said.

"Yeah, we can win this." Yizziki said with a smile.

"We will win this," Rue said.

"Between District 0 and District 13, it makes you wonder though if there are any other conspiracies." Rue added thoughtfully.

"There isss," Yizziki said.

"Really? Like what?" Rue asked.

"Well there'sssss odd rumorssssss in the Capitol," She said

"Could you tell me one?" Rue asked.

"Well there'sssss the one that all of our food sssssscraps are ground up and fed to the Avoxs, along with other Avoxssss flessssh,"

Rue nearly threw up. "Hopefully that's just a rumor."

"Hopefully," Yizziki said.

"Wouldn't be surprising though." Yizziki mumbled sadly.

"Really?" She asked.

"Considering everything in the Capitol. No, but I hope to anything out there that that's just a rumor." Yizziki said looking down.

"Me too," Rue said.

"Well, you don't actually really know any avoxssss do you?" Yizziki asked.

"Not really, no." Rue said.

"Then I'm pretty sssssure I hope for in to be a rumor more than you do."

"It's not a contest," Rue said.

"I know, but still." Yizziki said in a District 8 accent.

"Sorry for making you worry," Rue said.

"It's not you, I could have picked anything but for whatever reason, I choose that."

"Still," She said. Yizziki didn't say anything and just watched the two couples. "Want a hug?" Rue asked

Yizziki hesitated but nodded. "Yes please." Rue hugged her. "Thanks." Yizziki whispered.

"It's no trouble," Rue whispered back not letting go.

"You can let go now." Yizziki whispered.

"Oh okay," Rue said letting go.

"Is there anyone you like?"

"Well yeah there is a boy and a girl, it's confusing," Rue said.

"What?" Yizziki asked in surprise.

"Yeah," Rue said carefully.

"Then who is it?" Yizziki asked.

"Well..." Rue said awkwardly.

"Wait, you don't mean…" Yizziki trailed. Rue just blushed and scooted away. Yizziki looked away awkwardly.

"Sorry again," Rue said

"It's okay." Yizziki said not looking at her.

"It is?" Rue asked.

"Not in that way." Yizziki clarified.

"Oh," Rue sighed.

"Nothing personal, you're a good friend just not… you know."

"Yeah I get it," Rue said turning her back on Yizziki.

"I'm sorry, Rue." Yizziki mumbled.

"It's okay," Rue muttered.

"Maybe you'll have better luck with that boy though." Yizziki added.

"I guess," She sighed.

"But it doesn't help?" Yizziki asked.

"Not really," she said.

"Well, I know Morse code too if you want to go find the boy." Yizziki offered.

"No I'll stick around," Rue said.

"Alright, I just don't want you to be sad."

"Well I will try to cheer up," Rue said.

Yizziki nodded. "Alright."

"Are you okay?" Kawino asked suddenly.

"Um… yeah… we're fine." Rue lied.

"Really?"

"Yeah." She said not wanting to worry him.

"If you're sure," Kawino said.

Rue nodded. "I am. Just go back to what you were doing."

"Well alright, but if you need someone to talk to I'm here," Kawino said giving her a quick hug.

"I'll keep that in mind." Rue said returning it.

"Okay," Kawino said.

There was a knock on the wall. 'You still there?' The knock asked.

'Yes we are,' Rue knocked back.

'My name's President Coin, I'm the leader of District 13.' They knocked from the other side.

'Nice to meet you,' Rue knocked back.

'So, they told me something about a rebellion you guys want to team up with us on?' Coin knocked.

'Yeah that is true,' Rue knocked.

'Then we're in.' Coin knocked.

'Really? That's great!' Rue knocked as she heard the doors open

The dirt on District 0's side was chipped away. "Come on in then. We have planning to do." Coin said. They followed Coin in looking around. Coin stopped and turned. "The Hunger Games have been going on for seventy-four years; there must be older people in Zero, correct?"

"Yes why?" Kawino asked as Yizziki looked around now giddy.

"Do you think you could get some of the adults there in on it?" Coin asked then motioned to Yizziki. "Also, is she alright?"

"Yeah she always wanted to be here," Kawino said.

Coin looked at her for a while. "She the Capitolite from last year right?"

"That's her," Kawino said.

"You sure she's on our side?" Coin asked cynically.

"Yes!" Kawino said simply

"Well, alright." Coin said but vised to keep an eye on her.

"Believe me she'll be one of the most useful people," Kawino said.

"If you say so, anyone else you could think of in zero that might be useful?" Coin asked.

"Well there is Alexi," Kawino said.

"Alright, who's the oldest person in District 0?" Coin asked since they're useful in the strategy department.

"That would be Petra at 92." Mercy answered. "She lost the 1st Annual Hunger Games at 18 but is surprisingly still alive."

"Can you speak to her?" Coin asked

Mercy nodded, "Yes, I will."

"Good now, are all former 1 and 2 citizens on our side?" She asked

"Well, we obviously haven't asked all of them yet." Kawino said awkwardly. "I'd assume so though."

"Good now, we have a population problem," Coin said.

"What do you mean?" Glimmer asked.

"We had a virus a few years back," Coin said.

"Oh that's rather unfortunate." Mercy said sadly. "How many are left?"

"Very few we were cut down by about half," Coin said.

"I'm really sorry to hear that." Mercy said sympathetically.

"Yes it was sad, but we need to move on," Coin said.

"Right, do you think that who's left really be willing to help?" Mercy asked.

"Yes I am sure for the reason that we are running out other people to well have children with," Coin said

"Well, I'm almost certain all of the living people that were actually in the games will be happy to rebel, it's their children like myself that we might have trouble with." Mercy explained.

"Oh I think that won't be a problem," Coin said.

"So, should I stay and plan first or go get Petra? She's not very far from here." Mercy offered.

"Go speak to her please," Coin said.

"Alright, I'll be back." Mercy promised leaving back to District 0.

"Okay," Coin said.

Mercy went down a few blocks to Petra's house where she knocked on the door. An old woman with long grey hair answered. "Petra?" Mercy double checked.

"Yes?" She asked in a voice much stronger than one would expect.

"We're planning a rebellion with District 0 and District 13 against the Capitol and were wondering if you'd want to help." Mercy explained.

"I would be delighted," She said.

"Then could you come to District 13 with me?" Mercy asked.

"Of course dear," She said.

"I knew I could count on the original career. Follow me then." Mercy said and headed back to the whole. She did.

* * *

They both got to District 13. "I got her." Mercy told Coin.

"Good, Hello Petra," She said.

"Hello." Petra said but didn't know who this was.

"I am president Coin," She said.

"Well, it is nice to meet you President Coin." Petra said.

"You as well," She said.

"So, do you guys have any kind of plan for the rebellion?" Petra asked.

"We need to start small," Coin said. Petra nodded. "So, since you're from the 1st Hunger Games, I assume you were there for the original rebellion?"

"Of course I was and we almost won until 13 got too arrogant," Petra said.

Coin was almost insulted but Petra was there and she wasn't so Petra is probably right. "But you'll serve the best use in this one then."

"Yes! Probably would," She said.

"Just planning or do you still have some fight left in you?" Coin asked.

"We'll see," She said.

"I guess we will." Coin said glad to have her on either way.

"Yes now, what resources do you have?" She asked.

"We're recently running very low on man power but we have lots of weapons, anything from slingshots to RPGs."

Kawino's jaw dropped "Seriously?" Kawino asked.

"Yes, seriously," Coin said.

"That's incredible." Petra said impressed. "And now a days, District 0 definitely has the man power to make up for it so with our man power and your firepower, we can't lose."

"As long as we strategies," Kawino said.

"Which is exactly what we need to get to." Coin said.

"Right, lead the way," Petra said. Coin lead them to District 13's strategy room.

"Wow!" Mercy said.

"You like it?" Coin asked.

The room was covered with monitors and 3D models of each district as well as computers.

"This is incredible!" Yizziki said speaking for the first time since her arrival.

"So you do talk," Coin said.

Yizziki blushed. "Yessss I talk, I wassss jussssst amazed at thisssss place. It'sssss even better than I imagined."

"You imagined this place?" Coin asked.

Yizziki nodded, "I heard rumorsssss all over the Capitol had sssspent my entire childhood working out a plan to get here. I even had a backup plan for if it wasssssn't real."

"Very impressive," Coin said.

"Thank you." Yizziki said with a smile.

"You may be useful," Coin said.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'd prefer to ssssstay in sssstratigy. That way I don't have to actually kill anyone."

"Alright then, do any of you want to be a part of the troops?" Coin asked.

"I would." Mercy volunteered.

"Are you sure?" Coin asked.

"Yeah, but if we have too many recent losers in the frontlines then it might ruin some of the districts' need to rebel simply by simply the fact that they're not actually dead." Mercy pointed out.

"True, but we need a few," Coin said.

"I'll do it, back in District 2 my parents were trainers so my sister and I literally lived in the training center only stopping to eat, sleep, use the bathroom, and go to reapings." Kawino volunteered.

"You could be a valuable soldier," Coin said

"Anyone else?" Coin asked.

"I will," Marvel said.

"And the three of you are sure on that? You might not make it back." Coin double-checked.

"I am," Kawino said.

"I am too." Mercy said.

"As am I," Marvel said

"Is that all?" Coin asked. The others nodded.

"That's perfect then, how big is District 0 by the way?" Coin asked.

"It stretches from under 1 to under 12," Mercy said.

Coin's eyes widened but it made sense. "Oh, wow."

"Yeah it's big," Mercy said.

"About what's the population?" Coin asked.

"Not sure," Mercy said.

"A lot but no one ever counted." Petra said.

"How many would you think are able bodied?" Coin asked.

"The vast majority." Petra answered honestly. "There's a few that aren't though, like Toni or Sebastian."

"Alright good to know," Coin said

"Other than that, I'd say it's a pretty good army." Kawino said.

"How good are you?" Coin asked.

"Me specifically, us, or District 0 in general?" Kawino asked.

"You specifically," She said.

"I'm beyond master level with a knife or unarmed but I don't know how to use a gun. The only reason I lost is because I wanted to die." Kawino explained. It wasn't arrogance; it was the cold hard truth.

"You could have won and you choose to die?" Coin asked.

"If you die, it's over, all the stress, all the pressure, everything. You don't have anything to worry about anymore."

"Wow! You really have some demons?" Coin asked.

"What?" Kawino asked confused.

"You had issues to work out," Coin said.

Kawino nodded. "That's a little bit of an understatement but yes, I did."

"Are you over them?' She asked.

Kawino nodded. "Yes, I am."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Positive, mostly from the help of my girlfriend Mercy and my best friend Yizziki." He said motioning to them.

"Alright then," She said.

She turned to Mercy, "How good are you?"

"Decent," She said.

"Any particular skills?" Coin asked.

"I am a talented gymnast and good in hand to hand and Kawino was going to teach me knives,"

Coin nodded. "Those can all definitely come in handy."

"Yes!" Mercy said.

"And you?" She asked Marvel.

"I am strong and have mastered spears and swords," Marvel said.

Coin nodded. "Perfect then, you three will be great assets as well as Yizziki and Petra in strategy." She turned to Rue and Glimmer. "Since neither of you want to be in the actual fight, is there anything you think you can offer?"

"I know all of District 11 better than your models," Rue said.

"Are you any good at finding things other places?" Coin asked.

"Yeah and as an example you are missing five entrances into 11," Rue said

"Oh? Where are they?" Coin asked turning to that model.

"Underground," Rue said.

"Not far underground, still above 0 but they're but…" Rue added and pointed to where they came off and stopped.

"Incredible," They said.

"Yeah, we can definitely use you." Coin said to Rue before turning to Glimmer. "And you?"

"Can tell you your attack on one would get all your troops killed," Glimmer said.

"You sure?" Coin asked.

"Yes," Glimmer said.

Coin sighed, "Well, I guess it is 1. Is there something you'd suggest instead then?"

"Try coming in through the east of the wall it's the weakest part of the wall by the time troops arrive for defense you'll be more than half way through the wall,"

"Got it." Coin took that down. "Anything else?"

"Not yet that I can see," Glimmer said.

"Well, thank you for that." Coin said. "Well then this is the beginning of a revolution,"

**Like it? Hate it? Review! Flame! Just don't go straight to the exits on the left (back button) or right (close button).**


	7. Making Plans, Invitations, and Firearms

**Hello peeps and peepettes! Awesome chapter for you a lot going on so start it!**

In District 13 they all were planning except Kawino and Yizziki who on orders were watching the games winding down as a girl who looked a bit like a fox stole berries from Katniss and Peeta "Why do we have to watch thisssss?" Yizziki whined but she had to admit that Foxface was really cute.

"We are supposed to watch for people who may be useful to the resistance," Kawino said

"Well, I'd ssssay that red-haired girl for her brainssss if sssshe wasssssn't about to eat nightlockssss."

"Rookie mistake," Kawino sighed.

"…It doessssssn't sssssseem like a missssstake." Yizziki observed.

"I mean not realizing those are Nightlocks,"

Yizziki looked closely at her face as the mystery girl. "No, look at her. I think sssshe knowssss exactly what they are, but alssssso that sssshe can't win and that death by nightlock poisssssoning issss insssstant and generally painlessssss but if Katnissssss, Cato, or a Mutt caught her then that wouldn't be the cassssse."

"Too bad for her I know from experience if you want to die and you wake up here it's very disappointing and scary," Kawino said.

"I can imagine. That'ssssss why even knowing that Dissssstrict 0 exissssstssss, thessssse are sssssstill barbaric, evil, and disssssscussssting." Yizziki hissed. "That and on the ssssssurface world, you can count the number of people that are aware of the conssssspiracy on your fingerssssss."

"Yeah well the Capitol and most in it are cruel, sadistic and stupid people. The sad part is they don't even know it," Kawino sighed.

"Definitely don't need to tell me that. I know full well." Yizziki said rolling her eyes.

"Well, still not everyone there is bad per say they are just...ignorant,"

"I know." Yizziki gulped.

"Except your dad," Kiwano said.

"Well, he was just always drunk, like Haymitch, only worse." Yizziki said in a District 12 accent. "That combined with the ignorance and sadistic teachings of the Capitol just creates the most terrifying and violent thing in the world." Yizziki said in a District 1 accent.

"He dies, as soon as I get my hands on him," Kawino said.

"Yes!" Yizziki said excitedly him being the ONLY person in the world that she wants dead.

"Good I'll tell him who sent me," Kawino said

"Perfect." Yizziki smirked.

"Anything for you, and Mercy," Kawino said.

Yizziki hugged Kawino in a friendly and thankful way. "Thank you Kawino," She said

"You're welcome, Yizziki." Kawino said returning it. "Well, she's dead,"

Yizziki looked at the screen seeing her being carried up to the hovorjet where she'll then be taken to District 0. "We're hours away from the entrance though."

"Fair point, but we need to get to her."

Yizziki nodded getting up. "Yes we do."

"Let's go then," Kawino said.

"Shouldn't we let Coin know?" Yizziki asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Kawino said.

They headed back up to the planning room. Coin and Mercy were there reading

"We found sssssomeone, ssssshe jussssst losssst." Yizziki said getting her attention.

"Who?" Coin asked.

"No one actually knows her name but that really smart and sneaky red-headed girl from District 5." Kawino explained.

"She might be useful," Coin said.

"She should be arriving in District 0 soon but the entrance is all the way over in the forest between The Capitol and District 1." Mercy pointed out.

"We can handle that," Coin said.

"How?" Yizziki asked.

"A short range teleporter," Coin said.

"Really?" Mercy asked in surprise.

"Yes, you will go district by district," Coin said.

"Then let's get going." Mercy smiled wishing they had those in 0 before.

"Hold on to each other," Coin said. Mercy grabbed Kawino's hand and Yizziki took his shoulder. Coin gave Kawino a black object and told him to press the button once each time they stopped.

Kawino nodded and pushed the button. They felt like they had been pushed underwater for a moment

"That wassss weird." Yizziki said when they appeared in District 0 underneath District 12.

"Yes it was," Kawino said looking around.

After a few identical trips, they made it to the entrance.

"I hope that gets easier," Kawino said.

"So, do I but it's certainly a lot easier than taking the bus." Mercy said.

"Yeah, but so odd," Kawino said as they went to the entrance. Foxface was sitting on the bed looking VERY confused as everyone does upon arrival.

"Hello," Yizziki said. Foxface turned to her and didn't say anything being Foxface but… she couldn't look away. "You need to follow us," Yizziki said blushing.

Foxface was still confused as to what was going on but nodded getting up. "Welcome to District 0," Kawino said.

"What's District 0?" Foxface asked confused.

"It's a secret society made up of everyone who has ever lost the games," Mercy explained.

"So, no one actually died in the Hunger Games?" Foxface asked making Kawino instantly clutch his locket.

"One perssson did," Yizziki said quickly.

Kawino nodded sadly, "My twin sister Clove, she was in the games with you."

"Oh, she was your sister?" He nodded not letting go of the locket. "I am sorry to hear that," She said.

He didn't say anything just looking down.

"She was not the first though," Mercy said after some thought.

"What do you mean?" Foxface asked.

"Well, one year they killed that Titus boy who was eating dead tributes," Mercy said.

"Oh yeah," Kawino said remembering. "Weren't they unable to save his victims as well and that's why they took him out?"

"Yeah that's right," Mercy said shivering.

"That was a VERY creepy games." Kawino shuddered.

"Yeah, it was what district was he?" Mercy asked

"I think it was 8." Kawino said after some thought.

"Huh, I though 1," Mercy said.

"Actually it was sssssix," Yizziki said.

Kawino was surprise that she knew that but realized she was right. "How do you know?"

"It was the only time they almost canceled the Gamesssss afterwardssss," She said.

"But since when do you pay any attention to them." Kawino asked.

"I did that time, because of how ssssserious everyone wassss about canceling the gamessss," She said.

"If only they actually did." She added with a sigh.

"Yeah, but if they had you never would have met any of us," Kawino said

"Yeah, right." Yizziki sighed.

"I know I want these gone as much as you," Kawino said.

Foxface just watched confused. "You're, from the Capitol, right." She asked Yizziki.

"Yessss, why?"

"And you really don't watch the Hunger Games?" Foxface asked stepping closer.

"Well, no they discuss me," Yizziki said blushing a little

"That's incredible, even with all the pressure from everyone there to think otherwise?" Foxface asked impressed.

"Well I never really cared about othersssss opinionsssss," She said

"I understand. I never had either."

"Is that sssso?" Yizziki asked smiling at her. Foxface nodded blushing. "That'ssssss amazing" She said.

Foxface looked away bright red. "Thank you."

"No trouble," Yizziki said blushing.

"We actually have ssssssomewhere else we need to take you."

"Really? Where?" She asked.

"Dissssstrict 13."

"They were blown up!" She said.

"That'ssssss what they WANT you to think. Jussssst like they want the world to think we're dead but actually their living underground in the mossssst AWESSSSSOME place in all on Panem." Foxface smiled at her enthusiasm. Yizziki told her about the rebellion and Foxface's possible part in it.

"I'm in!" She said.

"Then letssss go we have a ssssshort disssssstance teleporter to get there by but it feelssss really weird." Yizziki warned.

"How weird?" She asked

"It feelssss kind of like you're being pussssshed under water."

"Well alright let's go," she said

Yizziki took her hand and Kawino took them underneath each district all the way back to 13. "That was freaky," Foxface said.

"Yeah, but we're here now. Presssssident Coin!" Yizziki called.

Coin rounded the corner. "Good you got her,"

"Yessssss we did and ssssshe already agreed to help." Yizziki explained.

"Good that saves time,"

"This is all hard to believe." Foxface said looking around.

"Yeah it was hard for us too," Yizziki said.

"So, we exactly do you need me to do?" Foxface asked.

"Do you want to be a soldier or strategy?" Coin asked.

"Whichever you feel you need more help on." Foxface shrugged with no preference.

"Then soldier it is," Coin said

"That's works, I don't have much experience with weapons but I'm fast and can stay flawlessly hiden anywhere to do or find anything."

"That makes you the perfect stealth officer," Coin said

"That'ssssss exactly what I wassss thinking when I choosssse her." Yizziki pointed out.

"Thank you," She said blushing at the praise

"You made the right choice, Yizziki." Coin told her.

"Thank you, ma'am," she said smiling.

"Anyone else?" Coin asked.

"No, just Katniss, Peeta, and Cato are left," Kawino said.

"Katniss could be incredibly useful but she's probably going to win." Foxface said.

"Yeah," Kawino said

"If only there wassss a way to get her on thisssss even if ssssshe won." Yizziki puzzled.

"Maybe there is," Mercy said.

"How?" Yizziki asked.

"Well we just need to have someone approach her and talk to her about it after the games or at least plant the idea in her head,"

"That could actually work." Foxface said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, just send the right person," Kawino said.

"Alright, any ideas of who to send?" Coin asked.

"Send girls," Kawino said.

"Probably not me or Rue though, we don't want to freak her out too much before we can explain." Yizziki reminded.

"Maybe, but we need to send girls she trusts girls more," Kawino said.

"How about me then?" Mercy asked. "No one above ground would ever recognize me as anyone."

"That would work," Kawino said.

"Alright, but the media will be following her around for a while if ssssshe winssssss, when could sssshe go talk to her?" Yizziki asked.

"The forest," Rue said entering the room.

"Oh, that's right; Katniss hunts out in the forest outside of District 12." Mercy said remembering what Aiden said.

"So, we send Mercy to talk to her," Kawino said.

"How will we know when she's out there?" Mercy asked.

"That is the problem," Kawino sighed.

"Maybe we could ask Aiden and see if he knows what time she usually heads out." Rue suggested.

"That might work," Kawino said.

"I could go get him now." Rue offered.

"Sure, go right ahead," Coin said.

Rue headed off at Rue speed. "She is really fast," Kawino said

"No joke." Coin said impressed.

"That's my little sister," Mercy said smiling. Coin was confused. "Well, not by blood." Mercy added.

"Oh, okay then," Coin said.

Rue found and ran to Aiden's house knocking on the door. "Hello?" He said from behind the door.

"It's Rue, from the bus." Rue called.

"Oh come in!" He said.

Rue opened the door and came in blushing. "Hey Aiden."

"Hey Rue, what brings you here?" He asked blushing a little

"I have a question I was hoping you could answer, about Katniss."

"Oh sure," He asked.

"What time of day would she usually head out to the forest to hunt?"

"Early morning and she stays until late morning early afternoon sometimes all night," He said

Rue nodded. "Alright, thanks."

"Why'd you ask?" Aiden asked.

"Well I can't tell you right now," Rue said.

"Oh?" Aiden asked confused.

"Yeah, it's hard to explain," Rue said.

"Well, alright." Aiden sighed.

"I just, well how well do you know 12?" Rue asked.

"Pretty much up and down, it's a small district with few people so there's not much to learn."

"Well that is interesting, could you come with me?" She asked.

Aiden nodded. "Alright, where are we going?"

"You'll see," Rue said

She led him over to District 13. "What is this?" He asked.

"Remember how District 13 was destroyed during the dark days?" Rue asked.

"Yeah, why?" He asked.

"Well, similar to us. They just went underground."

"Really? That's incredible," He said.

"Yeah, and that is where we are right now, they're working with us to plan a second rebellion against the Capitol."

"Can we do that?" He asked.

"We have the man power, they have the fire power, we both have the determination, and the world thinks we're all dead. We have to at least try." Rue said.

"Well you have a point," He said.

"So, are you in?" Rue asked.

"Sure!" He said.

"Perfect! Follow me than." He did follow her very closely She lead him back to the planning room. They found Mercy and Kawino observing the projection of 2.

"Mercy, Kawino?" Rue said getting their attention.

"Yes Rue?" Kawino asked not looking up.

"You might want to turn around." Rue advised.

"Oh, hey Aiden," Mercy said.

"Hey Mercy, Rue here told me of your plans." Aiden said.

"You in?" Mercy asked.

He nodded. "Yes I am but I don't think I'll be much help."

"You don't know that though,"

"I guess, I'll help in any way I can." Aiden said.

"You'll do great," Kawino said.

"He says he knows a lot about District 12." Rue said.

"That helps already," Kawino said.

"Really?" Aiden asked.

"Yeah we need someone who knows 12."

"You're not planning on attacking it, are you?" Aiden asked worried.

"No, but it helps to know a District in case we have to go in should the Capital attack," Kawino said.

Aiden nodded understanding. "Oh, right."

"Yeah, we won't attack it," Kawino said.

"However, our Capitol intell Yizziki chopped it up as the highest risk district for an attack from the Capitol so we have to be ready." Rue informed sadly.

"Yeah I guess," He said.

"We'll do everything we can to protect it though." Rue promised.

"Yeah we promise," Kawino said.

"Well, I guess that certainly is a relief." Aiden said.

"I hope so," Mercy said.

"So, we have a model of District 12 over there if you want to take a look to see what's missing or wrong." Rue said motioning over to said model.

"Yeah let me see it and I will let you know," He said.

He went over to the model and looked at it for a second before pointing to a spot on the fence we know all too well. "There's a large hole in the fence right there, unguarded and the fence is never electrified, it's the way Katniss and Gale usually get into the forest and if we need to get into the district that would be the way to do it."

"That is a perfect weak spot," Kawino said.

"Yeah, in twelve you can pretty much get away with most things since we're so poor and so much in the background that the Capitol doesn't care. There are a few peacekeepers but... let's put it this way, Katniss sold some of her game she shot in the forest to them." Aiden explained.

"Wish two had been like that," Kawino said.

Rue chuckled, "Try living in eleven for a while those peacekeepers are REALLY brutal."

"I bet they are a lot like ours let me guess any rule broken and you may have sighed your death certificate?" Kawino asked.

Rue nodded, "It doesn't matter if you actually did it either, the second they suspect anything they'll pull the trigger."

"And the person next to you is covered in your brains yeah?" He asked.

Rue nodded. "Exactly."

"We lived in similar Districts,"

"Well, as far as the peacekeeper go, you guys are a lot richer." Rue reminded.

"Yeah, but you got to have some semblance of a childhood," Kawino said.

"Right," Rue said sighing remembering what Marvel told her. "Until you're eight or nine, then it's straight to the fields."

"Right, I forgot about that," He said honestly.

"But you'd still get around an hour's break a day excluding night and meals which most of which you don't have anything to eat anyways so I did still have more of a childhood then you did." Rue added sympathetically.

"It's alright," Kawino shrugged not realizing how wrong it was to be robbed of a childhood.

"No it's not." Aiden spoke up even though he didn't know the full story; he knew enough from that conversation. "Taking away anyone's childhood is pretty much the worst thing someone could possibly do."

"Well that's life in 2 and the training," Kawino said shrugging.

"That doesn't make it okay though, how often were you training?" Aiden asked.

"When I was not sleeping or eating, or using the bathroom I was training," Kawino said. "or attending reapings." He added but that's only once a year.

"Yeah, that's definitely not good." Aiden said seriously.

"It's all I know literally I kill you all with an unsharpened pencil, that's how much I was trained," Kawino said.

"Yet you still wound up here?" Aiden asked.

"I choose to loose I wanted to die,"

"Which is exactly the problem!" He said louder than intended if you had an actually childhood you wouldn't have been suicidal!"

"Well I didn't," Kawino said.

Aiden sighed. "No, and that's the problem."

"Well there is nothing you can do," Kawino said.

"I guess you're right." Aiden said.

"You're lucky you grew up in District 12." Kawino said causing Aiden to laugh.

"That's a new one. Not exactly what comes to mind when you walk through town watching people starve to death, slow and agonizingly die of blank lung even if they don't work the mines, or a group of fifty men be blasted to bits by a mine explosion."

"Oh yeah, but then in two where if you get tired from training the other kids throw weapons at you all day, or you have to fight your trainers." Aiden's eyes widened and he stopped laughing; he had nothing to say to that. "Eight times out of ten you did not walk away from punishment," Kawino said.

"So, two out of ten times you did?" He asked, he was expecting ten out of ten honestly with how he made it sound.

"Only Clove and I ever did and that was because mom and dad were the trainers if we did not get up it would be worse," Kawino said. Once again he was speechless. "Clove found a saying from before Panem was Panem that described us perfectly. We were damned if we did and damned if we didn't," Kawino said.

"That would make more sense if I knew what damned means." Aiden said.

"Doomed basically," Kawino said.

Aiden nodded. "Then yes, that works perfectly for Panem."

"Yeah," Kawino sighed.

"Even in the placessss believed to be better." Yizziki said coming in. "Except here of courssssse thisssss place really issss perfect."

"Yeah it is," Aiden said.

"You're Aiden, right? From 12? We were in the same arena."

"We were?" Aiden asked looking at Kawino.

Kawino nodded. "She's Yizziki Zinx from the Capitol in real life but you more likely remember her as Jasmine Quartez from District 9."

"Sorry, I did not remember I lost first," Aiden said.

"It'sssss okay." Yizziki said honestly.

"Yeah, really we do not mind," Kawino said.

"Were you the one who killed him?" Yizziki asked Kawino.

"Uh, yeah I think so," Kawino said.

Aiden thought about it then nodded. "Yes, you were."

"Right they started us by each other the gong went off and I choked you with a rope nearby and threw you off a cliff, I was really mad that day,"

Kawino then as usual apologized, "I'm sorry for that."

"It's okay," He said. "Being from District 12 you expect it to the point where your mentor literally tells you to 'Embrace the possibility of your immediate death and know in your heart that there's nothing I can do to help that.'." Aiden explained.

"That is stupid," Kawino said.

"I know but that's the only advice he ever gave us." Aiden said in a frustrated tone.

"Why?" Yizziki asked.

"I guess with how much that actually happens, he just gave up. That and he's constantly hopelessly drunk."

"Oh poor guy," Kawino said. Yizziki nodded knowing all too well how much alcohol can really screw a person up. "We should talk to him later too," Kawino said.

"Kawino, no killing Haymitch." Yizziki said seriously.

"I said talk to not kill," Kawino said.

"Just making sure."

"I promise I won't kill him," Kawino said.

Yizziki nodded. "Alright, then you can talk to him."

"Wait a second; I'm your superior why are you ordering me around?"

"Since when?" Yizziki asked accusingly.

"Since we signed on," Kawino said.

"No ever said that."

"I'm pretty sure she did," Kawino said.

"I'll go ask her then." Yizziki said before leaving the room to find Coin.

"Please do, because now I am really confused," Kawino said following her.

The found her in the weapons room with Petra. "Wow." Kawino said looking around impressed. The room was covered in weapons and not just guns. Knives, spears, swords, tridents and several weapons they had never seen before.

"Impressed?" Petra asked turning to them. "It's even more impressive when you know what all of them are. Like that," she pointed to an RPG. "That's a Rocket Propelled Grenade launcher; I've only seen one once before, blew this district up in one shot."

"That is incredible!" Kawino said.

"I told you." Coin said turning to them. "So, was there something you needed?"

"Yeah are we the sssssame rank or does one of usssss out rank the other?"

"You're around the same rank, just on separate teams." Coin explained.

"Sssso I can't boss him around?" Yizziki asked.

"Actually, since you in planning while he's in infiltration, yes you obviously can." Coin corrected.

"Okay, that is not fair!" Kawino said.

"Well, to an extent, since it's her job to plan missions and your job to carry them out she obviously has to tell you what to do a lot."

"Not here though right?" Kawino asked.

Coin nodded, "Yes, not here."

"Okay then," Kawino said.

"Is that all?" Coin asked.

"Actually there issss one more thing," Yizziki said.

"Alright, what is it?"

"Can Kawino do a different mission for me?" She asked

"Well, I guess that depends on what the mission is."

"To kill her severely abusive father." Kawino said hopefully.

"How bad was he?"

Yizziki bit her lip, she didn't like to talk about that she never really did in detail with Kawino even, "With both me and my mother, he'd beat us, throw things at us like usually broken beer bottles, call us things like 'spineless', 'stupid', 'worthless' stuff like that and if you tried to talk back then he'd threaten to make you into a homemade Avox… and…" She couldn't bring herself to say the last part put the sudden clasping together of her legs gave it away and caused her to fall over.

"It's okay Yizziki," Kawino said catching her.

She hesitated but nodded, thing were okay, now anyways. He looked up at Coin. "So, can I?"

"Yes, you may," Coin said.

"Yes!" Yizziki said getting up excitedly in a District 5 accent. "I'll get to planning it right away then." She ran back to the planning room.

"She really wants to kill him," Kawino said.

"Can't say I blame her." Petra noted. "Sounds almost like my games and you want to cut them to pieces with a wooden spoon. Say what you want about the current Hunger Games but they're tea-parties compared to the first few. When they were punishments instead of puplicity stunts for the Capitol's sick entertainment."

"Punishment?" Kawino asked

"You mean you don't know?" Petra asked in surprise. "The Hunger Games were originally created as a price the district have to pay for rebelling with their most valuable resource, their children."

"That is sick, but no I did not I was training more often then not,"

"Oh, right, the new District 2, where everyone's trained their whole life to win the Hunger Games." Petra sighed.

"Exactly," Kawino said simply

"I actually understand that more than you'd think, my dad constantly me and my sister to fight in the rebellion. The only difference is that there was a lot of focus on firearm type weapons. That's wh so many people in 0 call me 'the original Career'."

"Firearms?" Kawino asked interested.

"Yeah: guns, like the peacekeepers have; bombs; mines, like around the ones around the platforms in the games; RPGs; rockets; grenades; canons." She motioned the each as she mentioned them. "Huge variety, lot's of fun."

"Could you teach me?" Kawino asked

Petra nodded. "Sure, they do a heck of a lot more damage than knives anyways and the Capitol will undoubtably have them so every soldier should learn to use them."

"No I mean can you personally teach me?"

"That is exactly what I meant, I may be ninty-two but I'm not dead yet. I've still got my game." Petra said. "I'd be glad to."

"Thank you ma'am!" He said.

"Would you rather now or later then?" Petra asked.

"Sooner than later," Kawino said

"Pick a firearm then." Petra said with a smirk.

"Uh lets start small," He said grabbing a pistol.

Petra grabbed in identical one for demonstation and some ammo. "Then let's head to the training room."

Kawino ran out behind her smiling like a kid on Christmas.

They got to the training room and she turned back to him with a smile. "Someone looks excited."

"I am excited," He said honestly.

"Perfect, I like to see that kind of enthusiasm." Petra smiled before toosing him a box of ammo. "First you need to know how to load it."

He took the ammo and not long after she was teaching him about other guns.

"Wow, I never knew there were so many." Kawino observed.

"Yes, and when I am done you'll be able to use them all," She said

"Perfect!" Kawino said excitedly.

"You are a natural!" She said.

"Thank you." Kawino said putting the loaded clip in.

"My pleasure I like an eager student," She said

She explained to him how to shot it and demonstrated emptying her entire clip but leaving only one bullet hole.

"You are the best shot," Kawino said.

"Lots and lots of practice my friend. Want to give it a shot?"

"Can I?" He asked.

Petra nodded, "That's what we're here for isn't it?"

"Right!" He said taking aim.

**Review! And as always, you can flame.**


	8. All Bad Things Come to An End

**Hey guys! Not much to say so start the story!**

He pulls the trigger trigger and a bullet hole was made a few inches above the target. "Don't aim it like a knife, it doesn't arc downwards anywhere near as much." Petra corrected.

"Okay," Kawino said aiming again

He shoot just below the center. "Watch out for the kickback though." She added being able to tell the exact problem.

"Okay," He said trying one more time

This time he got it. "Wow, you learn fast." Petra observed. "Do it again."

He did and soon he had emptied the clip in the targets center

It wasn't perfectly flawless like Petra's round leaving more of a flower than a perfect circle but it was very impressive considering today wad the first time he even touched a gun. "Excellent." She said with a smile.

"Thank you ma'am," He said

"You wanna try something different then?" Petra asked.

"Yeah!" He said excitedly.

"Then come on, back to the weapons room." Petra said heading back there.

He fallowed her back putting the pistol in it's holster

"Go ahead." She said stepping aside once they got there.

"Any one I want?" He asked

"Within reason, if you grabbed in RPG I'd tell you to put it back before you redestroy District 13."

"Aw," Kawino sighed

"Mostly anything though." Petra added.

"Well okay what about shotguns?"

"That works perfectly." Perta said motioning over to the shotguns. "Double or single barrel?"

"Both?" He asked hopefully.

"You need one to start with though."

"Okay, double sawed-off?"

"Perfect." Petra said and Kawino grabbed said weapon.

As they were leaving Mercy walked in, "Kawino? Petra?"

"She's teaching me how to use firearms." Kawino said excitedly.

"I see that," She said

"Anything else you needed?" Kawino asked giving his girlfriend a quick kiss.

"Yes, your blood both of you," She said

They were both really confused so Mercy specified. "Coin needs to scan them for any diseases."

"Oh well alright," Kawino said extending his arm

Petra quickly and impulsively held hers out, you'd get that from anyone who was at reaping age at any of the first ten games whether they were reaped or not.

She took some of there blood.

"Thanks!" She said

"You're welcome." Kawino said.

"I'll see you later?" Mercy asked him hopefully.

"Of course." Kawino said hugging her.

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek before leaving.

Kawino hesitated before turning to Petra. "Give me a second." He said before following Mercy.

"Hey wait up!" He called.

Mercy stopped and offered the hand that didn't have the samples in it with a smile. "I was hoping you would come."

"Sorry, I've been so distracted," He said taking her hand

"It's okay, lets go." She said leading him to the testing room.

* * *

They came in to find others blood being scanned.

"Got it." Mercy said putting the samples on the table both labeled with the owners name.

"Good work," One of the men in there said

"Wanna stay and wait for the results?" Mercy asked Kawino.

"Yeah sure," Kawino said.

"Oh my god." The same man said after the scan on both was done.

"What?" Mercy asked.

He moved to the side and let them see the results.

"Oh my gosh!" Mercy said.

"What?" Kawino asked looking at it fearfully considering what they were looking for.

"It's nothing bad," Mercy said.

Kawino looked at the results and his jaw practically hit the ground. "We're related?" He asked in shock.

"Yes, you are," Mercy said.

He was surprised but not in a bad way, he wasn't really sure what to say.

"Petra and I are related?"

"Yeah, looks lick your great-great aunt." Mercy observed.

"How is that possible?"

"If she had a brother or sister that never lost the games whether because they won or didn't go into the games in the first place, it's completely possible, after all, she is from District 2 as well."

"Well I guess, but I mean what are the odds?"

"Is that a rhetorical question or would you like to do the math?" Mercy asked.

"Rhetorical the odds were low," Kawino said

Mercy nodded. "Very."

"Well do we go tell her?" Kawino asked

"Yeah, we probably should."

"Oh wait take her this," One of the men said handing them an orange vial.

"What is it?" Mercy asked.

"It's a new serume we were asked to develop for her. Four vials of this and she'll be looking and feeling like she's 35 again," The man said

"Wow, do you realize how many older people would do anything for this?" Mercy said taking the vial.

"Yes, but none of them are as useful with this,"

"Alright, I'll take it to her." Mercy promised.

"Good," They said.

"Come on, Kawino." Mercy said heading back to the weapons room.

* * *

They found Petra loading the shot guns

"Petra." Mercy said getting her attention.

"Yes Mercy?" She asked turning to them

"Two things, first, we were told to bring you this." Mercy said handing her the vial.

"Ah yes," She said drinking it as some of her wrinkles vanished.

Her hand went to her face and she felt the difference. "It works!"

"Yeah it does they said three more and you'll be back to 35 look and feeling wise," Mercy said

"Perfect!" She said excitedly. "What was the other thing?"

Mercy explained to her what they had learned.

"Really?" She asked in surprise looking at Kawino.

"Yeah really," Kawino said now nervous she would reject him as family.

She however smiled, "Well that's fantastic! I mean what are the odds?"

"Thats what I said," Kawino said

"Maybe we are related then." Petra said patting his back.

"It's odd," Kawino said.

"Yeah, but I don't mind being related to you, you're a great kid."

"Really?" Kawino asked

Petra nodded. "Really."

Kawino smiled and hugged her.

She returned the hug. "So, you still want to learn firearms from your great-great aunt?"

"Yeah!" He he said happily.

"Then lets go." She said letting go with a smile.

"What about Mercy?" He asked

"Do you want to learn?" Petra asked her.

"Well, yeah, but you both deserve family time," Mercy said.

"Alright, later then." Petra smiled.

"Come on Kawino," She said pulling him away by the shoulder.

Kawino followed quickly and excitedly.

Mercy smiled after them Kawino could use a parent who really cared.

* * *

They arrived back in the training room.

"Alright lets get to work," Petra said

She tossed him some shotgun shells. He loaded them and they set to work.

"Perfect, now try it out."

He fired and it missed.

"You're shooting for long range instead of short to mid range." Petra corrected.

"Oh, I never thought about that," Kawino said

He took aim and fired again. It hit to the right of the target.

* * *

In another part of District 13, Yizziki was talking with Foxface.

"This place is amazing!" Foxface said.

"I'm pretty much the lassssst perssssson you have to tell that." Yizziki said. "I've been dreaming and planning to run away to this place my whole life."

"Really you must be really smart then," Foxface said.

Yizziki blushed deeply at that. "Well, thanks, but I did have a lot of help from my dad's Avox Dystopian."

"Oh, still though," Foxface said.

"Thank you, you really are too you know." Yizziki said truthfully.

"I'm not really compared to you," Foxface said blushing.

"Well, they do say that the smartest people sleep the least." Yizziki shrugged red as a tomato.

"Hey are you alright?"

"Yeah, why." Yizziki asked.

"Just your so red," Foxface said looking at her almost nose to nose

Yizziki rubbed the back of her neck and said in a District 5 accent. "So are you though."

"Well yeah," Foxface said not backing away.

"Does that mean…" Yizziki trailed looking right into her eyes.

"Well I guess I sort of like you," Foxface admitted.

"Really?" Yizziki asked hopefully scooting closer to her.

"Well yeah, your just so nice and smart, and pretty," Foxface said scooting a little closer

"Well, I like you, too." Yizziki said scotching so that their faces were about an inch apart.

Rather than respond Foxface leaned forward and connected her lips to Yizziki's. Yizziki smiled into the kiss wrapping her arms around Foxface's waist. Foxface sighed into the kiss, happily. There was a gasp from the door and Yizziki broke away and turned in time to see Rue disappearing from the door.

She sighed, "Darn it."

"What?" Foxface asked.

"Rue saw us." Yizziki sighed.

"That's bad?" Foxface asked confused.

"Well, I had already broken her heart not to long ago at all actually." Yizziki admitted.

"Oh and now she saw us.." Foxface trailed off feeling bad for the girl.

Yizziki nodded feeling horrible about it.

"Poor girl," Foxface said

"What do you think we should do?" She asked Yizziki.

"We could try talking to her," Yizziki said.

"Let's go find her then." Foxface said standing up. Yizziki nodded took her hand and followed her out.

* * *

They found her back in the planning room.

"Rue?" Yizziki asked.

"Go away," Rue huffed looking at the model of 11.

"Rue, I'm really sorry." Yizziki said approaching her carefully.

"No you are not," Rue said.

"If I wasn't I would be here and I would be speaking in a Capitol accent." Yizziki reminded in a District 6 accent.

"I just don't get it," Rue said.

"Don't get what?" Yizziki asked.

"What she has that I don't," Rue said before leaving the room using the door Foxface was not blocking.

Yizziki looked down guiltily.

"Yizziki are you okay?" Foxface asked.

"I didn't want to make her feel this way. Why is everyone suddenly so interested in me?"

"Your cute?" Foxface said

"No one ever thought so before I came to 0 though."

"Yizziki you lived in the capital any one who has not had some surgery is ugly to most of them."

Yizziki chuckled knowing how true that was. "You definately have a point there."

"See?"

"I don't know what to do now though." Yizziki asked.

"I'm not sure either," Foxface said.

Yizziki sighed.

"Sorry," Foxface said

"It's not your fault."

"Well, still" She said.

"We'll figure something out." Yizziki promised.

"I hope so," Foxface said.

"I promise we will." Yizziki said.

"Okay," Foxface said

"We should probably leave her be for now though." Yizziki judged.

"Yeah that would be best," Foxface said

"Then could we go back to what we were doing earlier?" Yizziki asked hopefully.

"What do you mean?" Foxface asked playfully.

Yizziki pulled her into another kiss. Foxface kissed her back smiling into the kiss. This time, only oxygen separated them.

"That was incredible," Foxface said.

"Very." Yizziki said smiling widely.

From behind them someone cleared their throat and they turned to see Mercy.

They both blushed deeply. "Yes, Mercy?" Yizziki asked.

"What is going on here?" Mercy asked.

"We, got to together." Yizziki admitted.

"Well that explains that, but where is Rue I was supposed to meet her here,"

Yizziki somehow turned even redder and told her what happened with Rue.

"So, you broke my sister heart yesterday and today you made out with your girlfriend in front of her?" Mercy asked

"We didn't see her there. I swear." Yizziki said fearing the plausible wrath of an angry sister.

"Really, because I can get Kawino to help me," Mercy said.

Yizziki was up against the counter looking terrified. "Don't please, I swear we didn't know she was there and I was as gentle as possible the first time. What was I suppose to do?"

"I don't know I was just making sure," Mercy said.

"So, you're not mad then? I really didn't mean to hurt her."

"I'm mad at the situation,"Mercy said.

Yizziki let out a sigh of relief. "What sssssshould I do now?"

"Apologize to Rue, before she runs into Kawino," She said

"I already tried to though." Yizziki said honestly.

"What happened?" Mercy asked/

"She said that I wasn't and that she jus doesn't understand what Foxface has that she doesn't then left." Yizziki explained. "I figured she need a little alone time to calm down so I let her go."

"Well what does Foxface have?" Mercy asked curiiluos

"Well, sssssshe'sssss very ssssssmart, beautiful, nice, and ssssshe undersssssstandssssss me and where I'm mentally coming from." Yizziki explained though hesitant.

"Are you implying that Rue is not smart, beautiful, and nice. I mean that last one I can understand, but the first three," Mercy said carefully.

Yizziki sighed. "She is, it's just, I don't know."

"Well that I have no idea what to do," Mercy said.

"Neither do we." Foxface admitted.

"Well then we have a problem," Mercy said.

"We'll figure something out." Yizziki promised.

"I hope so," Mercy sighed

Mercy left the room to find Rue.

* * *

She found her eventually a few floors down about to enter the training room Kawino and Petra were in.

"Rue." Mercy said getting her attention.

"Oh hey Mercy," Rue said

"Yizziki told me what happened." Mercy said sympathetically.

"Oh she did huh?" Rue asked sadly

Mercy nodded. "Please tell me your not here for what I think you are though, she didn't mean to hurt you."

"What do you think I was here for?" Rue asked

"Well, Kawino's in there so…"

"Well I could not find you so I was going to talk to Kawino," Rue said

"Well, I'm here now."

Rue walked over and hugged Mercy. Mercy unhesitantly returned it. "It's going to be okay, Rue."

"How do you know?" She asked.

"A girl such as yourself, you're bound to find someone else." Mercy promised.

"You think so?"

"Of course I do." Mercy said smiling. "In fact," she leaded in a whispered, "I think Aiden might have a thing for you."

"Really?" Rue asked looking up at her.

Mercy nodded. "From what I saw, it seems like it."

"You think so?" She asked hopefully

"Yes, I do, maybe you should go talk to him."

"Okay," Rue said nodding

Rue let go and ran off to find Aiden.

"Maybe I am a good sister," Mercy said.

* * *

Rue found him in the cafieteria.

"Aiden?" She asked nervously.

"Oh hey Rue," He said

She came up to him unsure of how to even bring this up. With Yizziki it was her who did.

"I wanted to ask you something," She said.

"Sure, Rue, what is it?" He asked blushing.

"Well, I was wondering um..how do you feel about me?" She asked

Aiden went red as a tomato runnin his hand through the back of his hair. "Well… I… uh..."

"You uh what?" Rue asked sitting beside him with a cute sort of face.

"… have… feelings for… you." He said nervously.

"You do?" She asked scooting closer.

"Is that okay?" Aiden asked.

"I have no problem with it," She said scooting still closer

"Really?" He asked hopefully scooting closer to her.

"Yeah," She said blushing.

Aiden hesitated but leaned in and kissed her.

Rue was caught off guard, but slowly slid her arms up and around his neck. Neither of them saw Mercy smiling in the doorway.

"Well that worked out," She said to herself.

_'At least now she won't be sad.'_ She thought before leaving.

She wondered if Kawino could take some time away. All this couple stuff was starting to make her feel lonely.

She went over to the training room debating if its fair to ask.

She knocked gently and waited.

Kawino answered, smoke coming from his gun. "Oh, hey Mercy." He smiled.

"Hey Kawino how is the training going?"

"Good, these things are so awesome!" Kawino said happily.

"That's great, but do you have some free time maybe?" She asked hopefully.

"Aunt Petra?" Kawino asked.

"Yes Kawino?" She asked

"Could I possibly take a short break?" He asked trying to ignore how wrong that felt coming out of his mouth.

"Sure, you can go spend some time with your girl and your friends I have to go get my three other vials anyway," She said

Kawino smiled taking his girlfriend's hand. "Thank you, Aunt Petra."

Mercy smiled pulling him out of the room.

"Any ideas on where to go?" Kawino asked.

"I sort of wanted to find somewhere private," Mercy said.

"They have a bunch of empty bedrooms we could go to." Kawino offered.

"That sounds perfect," She said pulling him away to one.

"Wait we're not going to… are we?" Kawino asked.

"Well I thought about it," Mercy said awkwardly

"Are you sure you'd be ready for it?" Kawino asked.

"I think we would do you?" She asked.

"I don't want you to get pregnant yet though." Kawino said.

"Who says you would?" She asked.

"I could though." Kawino reminded. "I don't exactly carry protection on my person."

"Neither do I,even if I'm on the pill we have to wait now huh?" She sighed.

"You're on the pill?" Kawino asked suddenly more hopeful.

"Well yeah down here it's sort of common," she said.

"Then I guess it's okay." Kawino said though slightly hesitant.

"If you don't want to though," Mercy trailed off.

Kawino hesitated for a second but then said. "No, I do."

"I mean do you think we're ready too?" Mercy asked

"If you're ready." He said not wanting to push her into it.

"I am ready," She said blushing.

Kawino smiled locking the door and pulling her down onto the bed.

They exited a while later trying to fix their hair and clothes to lower suspicion.

"Uh what's going on here?" A female voice asked

They turned to see Glimmer and Marvel staring at them. "Oh... um..." Mercy said red as a tomato.

"You know what this looks like Glimmer?" Marvel asked smirking

"Of course, but aren't you two a little young for that?" Glimmer asked them.

"Well not really 15 is okay," Mercy said

"Aren't you fourteen though?" Mavel asked Mercy.

"Well yeah, but it was my idea and I turn 15 next week," She shrugged

Marvel sighed. "Well, I guess it's not our job to parent you. Did you at least use protection?"

To spare them the details Mercy just said, "Yes we did,"

They let out a sigh of relief, "Well, that at least make it a little better." Glimmer said.

"You guys won't tell anyone will you?" Kawino asked nervously.

"Well, we could," Glimmer said

"Please don't." They both begged.

"Why not?" Glimmer asked

"We don't want anyone else to find out." Mercy said.

"Well I guess, we can keep a secret," Glimmer said.

"Thank you." They both said hugging her.

"It's no trouble," She said hugging them.

"Marvel?" Mercy asked.

"I won't tell," He siad

"Thank you." They both smiled.

"Well at least keep being safe if you two plan on continuing to do this," He said  
5/26

They both nodded, "We will until we're actually older enough and ready." Mercy promised.

"Alright then, we were sent to find you both anyway," Marvel said

"Alright, what are we needed for." Kawino asked.

"The games are about to end," Marvel said

"Really? Any clear verdict on who's winning?" Mercy asked as they hurried to a tv.

"Not yet, Cato and Katniss are at a stallmate on top of the Cornucopia with a bunch of wolf mutts around them that look like the other tributes. Cato's got Peeta in a choke hold but Katniss has an arrown pointed at his head. Neither can make a move." Glimmer explained as they got there just in time for Katniss to shoot Cato in the hand and Peeta to knock him off. "Scratch that."

"There he goes!" Kawino said sounding both bummed and happy.

Mercy flinched as the mutts tore him apart. "Real or not, that HAS to hurt."

"Probably yeah," Kawino said.

"I'll go wait for him to lose." Kawino said. "Given it's the finale, I might not even need the teleporter."

"I'm coming with you!" Mercy said.

"Alright." He smiled offering her his hand.

She took it and they were off.

* * *

Once there, they just sat back and watched Cato be eaten alive. "I must say, it's very impressive how real they make it look." Kawino said.

"And gruesome," Mercy said.

"That's for the Capitol minus Yizziki." Kawino said rolling his eyes.

"I know, but still," He said

"How long do you think it will take for him to officially lose?" Kawino asked.

"A few more hours," Mercy sighed.

"I told you we could have just taken the bus." Kawino said pulling her close to him.

"I know," She said snuggling into him like a pillow

"I'm definately glad you came with though." He said wrapping his arm around her.

"Why is that?" She asked smiling.

"Isn't it obvious, I like having you around." Kawino smiled.

"You know your sweet right?" She asked

"If you get on my good side I am." Kawino said honestly.

"I love you," She said

"I love you, too." He smiled kissing her.

"Promise...me?" She asked between kisses.

"Promise...you...what?"

"That you love me," She said

"Yes, I promise." He said. "Do you?"

"Of course I do," She said happily

"Promise you'll never leave me?"

"I won't not now not ever," Mercy said kissing him again.

"Neither will I." He promised between kisses.

"Good," she said climbing into his lap.

* * *

After a few hours, a canon went of signaling Cato's 'death'.

"He'll be here in a few minutes," Kawino said.

"Greetings to the final contestants of the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games. The earlier revision has been revoked. Closer examination of the rule book has disclosed that only one victor may be allowed. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor."

"No!" Kawino said now angry.

"Looks like Peeta will be coming with him." Mercy sighed angry as well. As much as she wanted it to be Katniss, she knew it won't.

"Damn it!" Kawino shouted.

He kicked a clump of dirt sending it flying.

"Calm down," Mercy said

Kawino took a deep breath. "Sorry."

"It's just I thought they would have a heart for once," Kawino said

"Well, the games took away the Capitol's only heart." Mercy reminded. "Even Yizziki will tell you that."

"I guess they did," Kawino sighed

"We should head out though." She reminded heading to the entrance/exit.

"Right, but what are they doing?" Kawino asked

Mercy looked up as her jaw dropped. "Are those…?"

"STOP! STOP! Ladies and Gentlemen, I am pleased to present the victors of the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark! I give to you- the tributes of District Twelve!"

"Yes!" Kawino said jumping for joy.

Mercy smiled just glad that Kawino's happy. She knew the Capitol will be mad though.

"Good for them," He said.

"Yeah, now lets go get Cato." She said and they headed out.

**And the games are over! Yay! Next let's see how Cato reacts shall we? Review, even if it's a flame.**


	9. Nothing is Impossible

**Hello readers and readresses… I'm not exactly sure what happened this chapter. If you thought the rest of the story was crazy then you haven't seen anything yet but this chapter is also extremely important and can't be skipped however, you have officially been warned. Also, it contains some MAJOR spoilers for my other story, First Time For Everything. Enjoy!**

Mercy and Kawino were waiting for the hovercraft that would bring Cato. It lowered down into its usual spot in the forest. They walked towards it and opened the door.

Mercy screamed as Cato suddenly tackled her. "Get away from me!" Cato shouted before Kawino tackled him off her and sent them both tumbling over the nearby hill.

"Cato! This isn't the arena!" Kawino shouted pinning him down. "The games are over! You lost!"

"Lies!" He said throwing Kawino off him and charged at him.

"Mercy! Go call for help my comm is right beside you," Kawino said dodging Cato's punch and hitting him hard in the gut.

Mercy was in a kind of trance considering how her father died so it took a second to process what he just said but once she did, she grabbed the comm putting it in turning it one. "We need back up right away."

"What's wrong?" Petra's voice asked through the comm.

"Cato thinks he's still in the arena and attacked us; he and Kawino are locking in a battle right now." Mercy explained fearfully.

"We'll be there soon," She said.

"Please hurry." Mercy said nearly crying.

"We will, stay calm," Petra said.

Meanwhile Kawino dodged another punch and rammed his knee into Cato's jaw.

Despite how terrified she was, Mercy went to help Kawino not wanting something to happen to him too before the backup arrives. Cato managed to hit Kawino in the gut and sent him flying into a tree and Mercy tackled Cato down in a sudden burst of strength.

He grabbed her and threw her at Kawino who caught her. "This may not be a fight you want," Kawino said jumping away with her in his arms to avoid Cato.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you." Mercy said.

"I don't want anything to happen to you either," Kawino said.

"I know, but keep in mind that this is exactly how my dad died." Mercy reminded sadly.

"I know, but I can fight," Kawino said.

"I know, but so can he."

"I know that, but you have not been taught yet," Kawino said.

"I know." Mercy sighed.

"So please go climb into a tree and let me handle this," Kawino said.

Mercy looked around at trees awkwardly, "I can't climb."

"Right Okay, stay behind those large rocks," He said pointing at them.

Mercy nodded and went behind them. However, Cato wasn't stupid and tried to go after her. Kawino tripped him and kicked him in the back of the head. "Don't even touch her! I told you! This isn't the arena! Do you not remember your own death?"

"I'm not dead!" He said.

"You're right you're not, just give me a second to explain."

"You have a minute," He said

"The people who lost any Hunger Games are actually taken to a secret underground society called District 0." Kawino explained as quickly as he can.

"So, you really are Kawino?"

Kawino nodded, "Yes I am."

"Really?" Cato asked.

"Yes, really."

"So… that means Clove's still alive?" Cato asked hopefully.

"No," Kawino said sadly.

Cato looked very mad but not at Kawino obviously. "Why not, you just said the people don't really die in the games. What happened to her?"

"You remember how she was killed in the arena?"

"Yeah the bastard from 11 bashed her skull in with a rock."

"Well, the reason we're all still alive is because every weapon, mutts, and disaster in the arena is rigged to just make it look that way, there even something in the tracker that prevents you from killing someone with your bare hands, but they apparently didn't rig all the rocks." Kawino explained sadly. "She's as dead as the world thinks she is."

"He killed her? Where is he?" Cato asked now sounding furious.

"He's in District 0's nearest hospital, I'll show you to the entrance." Kawino said helping him back up. "You can come out!" Kawino called. Mercy got up from behind the rocks still looking very nervous.

"Sorry," Cato said.

"I guess it's okay, it's more of a personal issue." Mercy said honestly.

"Well, still," Cato said.

Mercy didn't say anything so Kawino explained, "Her father was attacked and killed by a Career who thought he was still in the arena."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Cato said as she walked over and hugged Kawino.

"Let's just go." Kawino said hugging his girlfriend back. Cato smiled at that sight before he followed them. "Welcome to District 0." Kawino said as they came in through the entrance.

"Wow!" Cato said looking around.

"Yeah, it is very impressive." Kawino said.

"Where's the hospital?" Cato asked furiously.

"The last building on the right," Kawino said leading the way.

Cato followed ready to kill Thresh a second time. "I thought you told Rue you would not let Thresh die?" Mercy asked.

"No, I said I would not kill him that does not mean I have to save him," Kawino said. They found out where his room was and Cato entered with a malevolent smirk.

"Hello, Thresh," He said walking in.

Thresh gulped nervously, he was hoping Cato would win knowing this would happen otherwise. "H-Hello, Cato."

"I see Kawino roughed you up pretty good,"

"Yeah he did, but I take it not as much as you're going to?" Thresh asked knowingly.

"Yeah, but I'm going to drag it out then I'm going to kill you," He said.

"Clove must have really meant a lot to you. Then why didn't you come save her when she was screaming your name for help?" Thresh asked.

"I was on my way when you killed her!" Cato said.

"Not very fast since I had yelled at her for a while, killed her, decided to let Katniss live since she was Rue's ally, got my bag, and left before you were even in view." Cato punched Thresh hard in the face breaking his nose "You're just upset because you know I'm right." Thresh said.

"I was going as fast as I could since I had all our supplies I would have died for her!" Cato said. "And now, you are going to pay for what you did to her!" Cato grabbed his throat.

"I'm sorry," He said.

"No you're not!" Cato hissed tightening his grip.

"Yes I am," He gasped.

"You're just saying that because you think it will save you."

"I... can't breathe," He gasped out.

Cato however, kept it that way till he was close to passing out then released it leaving Thresh to gasp for air. "That was the idea."

"Why not kill me?"

"I told you I was going to drag it out and THEN kill you, and I meant it." Cato reminded.

"How long?" He asked.

"I'm not sure yet." Cato said thoughtfully.

"You can't be serious!"

"It all depends on how much more you piss me off." Cato said with a shrug.

"That could be hours to days," Kawino said.

Cato nodded, "Exactly."

"You aren't kidding?" Thresh said.

"Of course not. I never kid about this stuff." Cato said coldly.

"Yeah he does not kid," Kawino said honestly. Thresh looked absolutely terrified still gasping for air. "Yeah, good luck," Kawino said.

He and Mercy left letting Cato do whatever he may. "Shoot, I forgot." Mercy said and went back on the comm. "Never mind, Kawino brought it under control."

"Are you sure?" Petra asked.

"Yes, I'll let you know if that changes." Mercy answered.

"Alright, be back as soon as you can," She said.

"We'll be right back." Mercy promised.

"Alright out," Petra said.

Kawino hugged Mercy from behind, "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Getting better." Mercy said honestly.

"Not totally better?" He asked.

"Well, no." Mercy admitted.

"Talk to me," He said.

"Just a little sad with my dad and stuff, it's nothing." Mercy said.

"It's something to me," He said.

"Well, there's not really much you could do about in unless you can raise the dead and if you could I'd assume that you would have brought Clove back." Mercy said.

"We should talk to scientists about that," Kawino said.

Mercy chuckled, "That would be incredible! Like, even cooler than what they're doing for Petra!"

"Yeah, it would, I wonder if they could!" Kawino said.

"We should totally go ask." Mercy said excitedly.

"Come on then!" Kawino said. She took his hand and he pulled out the teleporter taking them there.

* * *

"That will always feel weird,"

Mercy nodded in agreement, "Very."

"Your back!" Petra's voice said from behind them.

Kawino turned to her. "Yes we are, Aunt Petra."

They turned around and their jaws hit the ground at what they saw. It was Petra, but she did not look the same her hair was now dark brown her skin smooth and her body more filled out now that none of her skin hung off her. "What?" She asked innocently

"The vials?" Mercy asked knowingly.

"Yeah, how do I look?" She asked

"You look amazing." Mercy said honestly. "How do you feel?"

"Better than I have in years!" She said.

"Good, it's working perfectly then." Mercy said with a huge smile.

"Yes it is," She said.

"So, now you could be a solder again?" Kawino asked hopefully.

"Not just a soldier, Kawino. I am your commanding officer in the black oops division," She said.

"Impressive, but certainly unsurprising." Kawino said honestly.

"Good because in teams of two you are my partner," She said.

"Really?" Kawino asked excitedly.

"Yes really they seem to feel we make the most effective two person team," She said.

"Well, I can't say I don't agree." Kawino smiled.

"That is what I said," Petra said smiling

"Great minds think alike I suppose." Kawino shrugged.

"Yes," Petra said.

"We have an idea to talk to the scientists about though." Mercy said.

"What is that?" Petra asked.

"Something that could bring someone back from the dead." Kawino answered.

"You think they can do that?" Petra asked.

"We're hoping so; it's worth asking at least." Kawino said.

"Well then follow me," She said

They unhesitantly followed her to the lab.

"Hello, Ladies and Gentlemen," She said

She had easily gotten their attention. "Is there any way you could do us a HUGE favor?" Mercy asked.

"Well that depends what it is," One woman said.

"Something that could bring someone back to life?" Kawino asked hopefully.

"Well it could be done, but it would be tricky and there would be a VERY limited supply." She said

"How limited?" Mercy asked.

"Four vials only, forever. One full vial per each resurrection."

"That should be enough," Petra said.

"Alright, then we'll get to one on it." She said.

"Go!" Mercy said happily. The set straight to work. The three of them paced waiting. They were finished in a few minutes.

"Here we are," They said holding up black vials.

"Thank you so much." Kawino said taking the vials.

"No trouble you pour it in their mouths or if they have been buried for a while all over there body and it will set in. They'll be back among the living within the hour."

"Is there anything you guys can't do?" Mercy asked.

"Play sports," They said.

She just chuckled. "Well, alright. For the vials, would they look and act completely human?"

"Yeah skin and hair back they will be as they were when they dies so you may have to fill them in on what they missed,"

"That shouldn't be a problem at all." Mercy said smiling down at the vials.

"We have to go and dig people up," Kawino sighed.

"I'll get the shovels." Mercy said.

"Actually where I need to go makes this harder, and Kawino you are coming with me," She said.

"Where are we going?" Kawino asked.

"District 12's Graveyard," She said.

"District 12? Who's there?"

"Felicity Jackelle, she was my ally into games and the leader of the district's rebellion. She one but killed herself minutes after she got back." Petra explained sadly.

"Well, alright," Kawino said.

"Would the teleporters not work going up?" Mercy asked.

"They would but we still need to dig her up," Petra said

"Well, according to Aiden who lost from 12 last year, the peacekeepers there now days would let anything go without a blink of an eye." Kawino pointed out.

"Yeah, but they draw the line at supposedly dead people," She said. "We need a plan but that still makes it a lot easier than getting someone from any other District."

"Yes it does," Kawino said.

"We should probably enlist Aiden's help in the plan then since he is our District 12 intell." Petra said.

"Right, let's go!"

"Do you happen to know where he is?" He asked.

"Planning room?"

"Alright." He said and they headed over there.

Sure enough Aiden and Rue were there. "Aiden, we need your help." Petra said getting their attention.

"Petra?" He asked shocked.

Petra nodded and explained the serum.

"Amazing!" He said.

Petra nodded, "We also have something even more amazing that we're gonna need you help with using."

"Alright, what?" He asked.

"We have something that can literally raise the dead up to four times but we need a plan to get someone from District 12's cemetery." Petra explained.

"Okay, should be easy enough," He said.

"Really?" Kawino asked surprised.

"Yeah, it's 12," He said.

"Luckily, otherwise we would be screwed, but don't they draw some kid of line at dead people?" Kawino asked.

"Yeah, I believe so, there is a patrol around the graveyard," He said.

"Any ideas on how to get around it long enough to dig someone out?" Petra asked.

"Cause a distraction," He said.

"What could cause a big enough distraction in 12 though?" Mercy asked.

"An explosion," He said. "Anywhere else, an explosion would cause too much suspicion but in 12 being the coal mining district it's common place but big enough to attract the attention of the ENTIRE district. We'd just need to make sure that everyone makes it out alive which is luckily not unheard of."

"So, a small controlled explosion," Kawino said.

Aiden nodded, "Exactly."

"Like three Grenades?' Petra asked.

"That should work perfectly, but you should obviously set them off in the mines that way it just looks like a regular mining accident."

"Perfect," Kawino said.

"So, when is this going to happen?" Aiden asked.

"Tonight," They all said.

"Then get the grenades and meet back here." Aiden said. "The mines are open from 4 a.m. to 11 p.m. everyday but reaping day."

They nodded and went to get grenades. Luckily, the weapons room was empty of people so they were able to just get the grenades and leave. "Ready?" Petra asked pulling out the teleporter.

"Weren't we supposed to meet back with Aiden before going?" Kawino asked.

"Right, sorry, I was eager," She said.

"Perfectly understandable, so let's get back to the planning room to talk to him." Kawino said and they headed there.

He was waiting for them. "We got them." Petra said when they came in..

"Okay you need to plant them in the mines not too deep," He said "However, if you plant them to close to the entrance then you might collapse it so you want to plant them closer to the middle. Does that make sense?" Aiden asked.

"Easy," Petra said.

"Alright then, there's mines," he pointed to all the mines on the model of twelve saying 'here' each time, "and the cemetery's here." He pointed to that, too. "Good luck."

"Thanks!" Petra said taking Kawino's shoulder and teleporting them away.

* * *

In two teleportations, they arrived in District 12. "Still weird," Kawino said.

"You get used to it eventually." Petra said quietly. "They're the same makes they used a lot during the Dark Days."

"I did not know that," Kawino said.

"You don't seem to know very much about the Dark Days, do you?" Petra asked.

"No one does any more," He said.

"Well, I guess that's a good thing since it's definitely a bad part of history to remember." Petra said as they headed over to the nearest mine.

"Alright ready?" She asked.

He nodded, "Ready." They entered the mine not having a terrible time seeing due to having lived in District 0 a year and 74 years respectably so they easily got a good distance into the mine and planted the grenades. They ran out hide and triggered them. The grenades went off and everything went to pure chaos like it always does when there's a mining accident.

They slid into the graveyard unseen because of the commotion, they: got shovels, found Felicity's grave, and begun digging. They got coffin after ten minutes

They opened the coffin and took the body out. "We'll have to rebury the coffin or they know for sure once everything dies down." Petra whispered.

"Right I'll do it," Kawino said.

* * *

He did and after a while, they were done and back in 13 with the body which they hadn't yet given the contents of the vial yet her whole body was covered in electrical burns, but mostly her left palm, and had decomposed quite a bite. "Okay, for her we'll obviously have to dump it all over." Petra said uncorking the vial not taking her eyes off the eighteen-year-old's body.

She poured out the contents. Slowly she watched as the skin began to come back and the burns healed she just saw the internal organs being repaired as the skin healed.

"They said it would take up to an hour, would you mind if I go to District 0's cemetery for Mercy's dad and Clove?" He asked carefully.

"Yes go ahead," She said.

Kawino got Mercy and two more vials and they headed off via teleporter.

"More digging," He sighed.

Mercy nodded, "Would you rather do it one at a time or each get their own family member?"

"Each get their own," Kawino said. They each grabbed a shovel, went to Rye Tears and Clove's graves, and begun digging.

Twenty minutes later they were both done. Clove's obviously just had to be taken by mouth but Mercy was unsure of where the line in drawn. "Try all over," Kawino said. Mercy nodded and they both uncorked the vials and administered the contents the appropriate way.

Kawino watched as the dent in his sisters head began to heal. "Should we bring them back to District 13?" Mercy asked not looking away from her dad.

"Yeah, you want to carry Clove or your dad?" He asked.

"My dad of course." Mercy said holding his reviving body close.

"I just asked because he's heavier than clove, Ready?" Kawino said pulling out the teleporter.

"Ready." She said and they teleported all four of them back to District 13.

They arrived beside Petra. "Good you got them." She said not looking away from Felicity who was almost completely healed.

"Yeah, how is she?" Kawino asked.

"Almost all better." Petra observed happily.

"That's great, it looks like she's waking up," Kawino said.

Sure enough, Felicity sat up clutching her head. Most people would see that as a side effect of the resurrection process but Petra knew that she almost always had a headache, "What's going on here? Where am I?" She asked looking around confused.

"You're in District 13, Felicity," Petra said carefully

"That's impossible. District 13 was destroyed three weeks ago." Felicity said even more confused. "Plus, this looks absolutely nothing like District 13, even before the RPG went off."

"It was not destroyed, they moved underground and it's been a little longer than three weeks," Petra said.

"What do you mean? How long has it been then?"

"Oh just 74 years," Petra said.

"74 years?!" She asked in complete disbelief. "Surely, you can't be serious."

"No I am deadly serious and also I'm Petra,"

Felicity turned to her, getting more and more confused as tears started to well up in her eyes, "but, you're dead, you died because of me. It's all my fault."

"No I didn't I went to District 0," Petra said before explaining everything.

Felicity still looked shocked but hugged her. "So, then the Huger Games are still going on?"

"For seventy-four years now," Kawino said from his spot beside the bed his sister was in.

Felicity looked down sadly, "I'm so sorry, it's all my fault that this happened. No one else deserves this."

"It's okay in all the Games there has only been 2 actual death and one is about to be reversed. To the rest of us it really hurt for a few minutes."

"Still, whether you died or not, still, none of your deserved something so horrible." She said sadly. She didn't know how much the games have improved over the years.

"Wait, how bad did it used to be?" Kawino asked.

"Hell." Felicity and Petra both answered.

"Well it's not so much hell anymore," Kawino said.

"Really, what it like then?" Felicity asked.

"They basically completely publicized the whole thing." Petra said.

"What!?" Felicity asked confused.

Kawino explained the parade, training scores, interviews, and all that weird junk, that of course made Felicity crack up.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. Really?"

"Yeah really we all went through it," Kawino said.

"That's insane, prior to the 1st Hunger Games you're just locked into a small completely empty room separate from the your district partner and kept there till you go into the arena with the exception of a ten minute training session which I had spent finding the best fighters and forming an alliance with them." Felicity explained.

"Man if it had been that way I would have won," Kawino said.

"You would have won anyway; you just stopped trying," Petra said, "Oh, by the way, speaking of winning." She told Felicity. "They have this place called the Victors Village where the victor and there family live for the rest of their life and are showered in riches and stuff. They also have another interview and a Victory Tour through all the districts and Capitol, and a feast."

She cracked up laughing again. "No way, that's completely ridiculous, I was just sent back to the Seam to continue to starve to death."

"Really?" Kawino asked.

Felicity nodded, "Then I found out that the Capitol had killed my second in command Slate Delini leaving me truly alone since everyone else I knew was killed during the war… I don't remember what happened after that actually." She said trying to remember but she couldn't.

"Well, you sort of committed suicide," Petra said.

"What do you mean sort of?" Felicity asked confused, sort of committing suicide is like being sort of pregnant.

"You went over to the fence that surrounds the district and used it to electrocute yourself to death." Petra explained. "We had just managed to revive you though."

"So, I was dead?" She asked shocked.

Petra nodded sadly. "Yes, this is why you're still eighteen and not ninety-two."

"Then, why aren't you?" She asked suddenly worried.

Petra explained the serum she had taken.

Felicity was relieved that Petra hadn't died as well. "That is all completely amazing."

"Yeah, oh and the boy is my Great-Grand Nephew,"

"Really?" Felicity asked looking over at Kawino. "That's so cool!"

"I know! He even got my firearms talent!" She said proudly.

Felicity smiled, "Good job." she said and held her hand up to him which he just stared at confused. "What? No one does that anymore?" She asked lost.

"What is it?" Mercy and Kawino asked.

"It's called a high five, if someone does a good job at something then someone might offer one and you just slap it." Felicity explained.

"Okay," He said smacking her hand.

"That's... weird." He said honestly.

"What have they done to kids?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Kawino asked.

"Kids used to have fun and be free and imaginative now your all serious and soldier like," She said.

"Well, at least from 1, 2, and 4; I spent all my time training with the exceptions of eating, sleeping, using the bathroom, and going to reapings." Kawino shrugged still not seeing the problem with that.

"That's horrible!" She said as her jaw dropped.

Kawino shrugged. "Not really.

"Yes really what did they do to you?" She said.

"Not really anything but just lots of training on mastering a specific weapon you choose unless you said you didn't want to train anymore." Kawino said. "Then you were used as target practice."

"How can they do that to kids?" She asked.

"Well, they weren't as sharp as the regular weapons." Kawino added. "It didn't hurt too bad."

"That's still horrible!" She said.

Kawino shrugged, "Well, I never really knew any different."

"I don't know what to say," Felicity said and then they heard groaning from Cloves bed.

Kawino instantly turned his attention to her as she sat up. She froze the second she did in disbelief. "Kawino?"

"Hey Clove," He said smiling and starting to cry a little.

Clove started to cry as well. "How is this possible? You're dead."

"No, you were dead," He said hugging her.

"I was dead? How did I die?" Clove asked just like Felicity being unable to remember her own death.

"Oh, Thresh bashed your head in with a rock," Kawino said.

"Well, how did you not die though?" Clove asked. "Also, where am I?"

"The arena was rigged most people did not die and in District 13," Kawino said.

"13? Wasn't 13 destroyed?"

"No," Kawino said before explaining the two hidden Districts and all that had happened.

"Oh, wow." Clove said not knowing anything else to say.

"Yeah, it's been a long year since you last saw me," Kawino said.

"Yeah, for me, too. So, that means I wasn't dead for very long?" Clove asked.

"No about two weeks," Kawino said.

"Well, that's a relief then." Clove sighed then realized something instantly panicking. "Where's my locket?"

"Oh here," Kawino said taking it off and giving it to her.

Clove smiled taking it, "Thank you." She said strapping it on. Then she hit him lightly on the head. "That is for stopping fighting in your games do you know how sad I was watching you get beaten like that and knowing you were not fighting back?" She asked still teary eyed.

"I'm sorry." He apologized genuinely. "I didn't really think of that. I just wanted it to be over. You know how hard it was for both of us being the elite trainers' children."

"I know but never give up," she said.

"Would you like me to show you your own death then since you can't remember it?" Kawino asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Will you watch yours?" She asked.

"I remember mine vividly but if it gets you to watch yours then yes." Kawino shrugged.

"Good because I want to see yours," Mercy said looking at Kawino.

"You haven't?" Kawino asked surprised. "Oh by the way, Clove, this is my girlfriend Mercy Tears."

"No," Mercy said.

Clove looked at her sizing her up. "So, tell me about yourself then, Mercy." Clove said as she looked her over.

"I was born in 0, and I like to play, I'm protective and I have one sibling. Oh and I love your brother," She said.

"Did you guys ever… you know?"

Mercy blushed, "We thought about it, but no not yet," She said.

Kawino rolled his eyes, "Sheesh, personal question, sis. What if I were to ask the same about you and Cato?"

Now Clove blushed "Well..." She said.

Kawino was honestly surprised by that hesitation. "Clove Drezel Yetter, did you have sex with Cato?"

"On the way to the Capital, and the night before the games," She said blushing.

"Then is it okay that Mercy told a fib?" Kawino blushed.

"She what Kawino Taylor Yetter?"

"Well, we actually did not very long ago in one of the empty rooms." Kawino said looking down.

"Well then, I guess there is nothing that can be done," She said.

"So, the deaths?" Kawino said changing from the super awkward subject.

"Right we can watch them on the TV's every death ever is recorded for play back," Clove said.

"Alright, which first, mine or yours?"

"Yours," She said.

"Well, alright." Kawino said and the tree of them headed to the room with those recordings. He looked through them finding his own.

"Ready?" He asked the girls. They hesitated but nodded so he started it.

* * *

_It started as Kawino stood with the other boy surrounded by the dead. The boy, who's from District 1, smirked malevolently approaching him with his barbed wire wrapped baseball bat that makes no sense. "It's just you and me now, 2."_

_"Yeah I noticed," Kawino said stopping to close Yizziki's eyes for her._

* * *

Now that they were looking for it, all three of them did notice Yizziki's chest rise and fall ever so slightly.

* * *

_The boy chuckled at that gesture. "That's pathetic. You know that right? You killed that one yourself. Not mention she's a Capitolite and there for forever deserving, she admitted so herself. Get up and fight like the Career you're supposed to be." He said stepping closer. The barbed wire bat raised ready to strike a blow._

_"She was one of the few good ones, and what's the point in fighting?" Kawino asked._

_"What the point in fighting?" The boy was laughing hard at that. "You're sounding like a pathetic boy from a background district. It's who we are. It's why we came here in the first place. It's all we know how to do." He hit the bat hard against Kawino's chest._

_"So what happens when we win then? We become empty and have no direction," Kawino said_

_"Fine, if you don't want to win then I'll take away that burden." He said before repeatedly bludgeoning him with the barbed wire bat until the canon went off signaling his 'death'. Clove was right; he didn't try to fight it at all. He just accepted his own death._

* * *

"You could have countered so many times," Mercy said.

"I know." Kawino said looking down guiltily. "But I choose not to."

"Kawino, your death really shook mom and dad," Clove said.

"I'm really sorry, Clove." Kawino said guiltily. "I should have seen that coming instead of being so selfish."

"It's alright," She said gently.

"What happened because of them being shaken?" Kawino asked worried about his sister.

"They sort of shut down and realized how bad they were," She said.

"Really?" He asked sounding surprised; he almost expected the opposite somehow.

"Yeah they were still trainers, just not 24-7 you actually got a funeral," She said.

"Wow, I'm not gonna lie, that's really surprising." Kawino said.

"Well, the fact that their own son would rather die so agonizingly than continue living the way he was is bound to be an eye opener for even the most clueless parents." Clove said.

"Yeah, but wow!" He said.

"Doesn't seem like them at all does it?" Clove asked knowingly.

"No it does not," He said.

"That is how it happened though, the extra time I couldn't really do anything with because I didn't know how to spend free time and… I was too depressed over losing you."

"I'm sorry," He said sadly.

"So, mine now?" She asked changing the subject and though not terribly wanting to know how she died.

Before they could Petra came in, "Mercy your dads up," She said.

Mercy was up and back to that room faster than should be possible. She found him sitting up. "Daddy!" She said hugging him.

"Mercy, you're bigger… and older," He said.

"Yeah, you've actually been dead for quite a few years." Mercy said.

"I was dead?" He asked.

Mercy nodded and explained what happened and how they revived him. To her shock the first thing he said was:

"You have a boyfriend?"

Mercy nodded. "Yes, his name is Kawino Yetter."

"Is that so where is he?"

"A few rooms over with his recently resurrected sister." Mercy said.

"Does he treat you right?"

Mercy nodded. "Yeah, he's very nice."

"How far have you gone?"

Mercy was nervous but found herself being honest not wanting him to find out from Clove instead. "Well… I'm not going to lie to you; we did go all the way once."

"Well, I can't change that I want to meet him.

"Alright, follow me then." Mercy said nervously leading him to the room Clove and Kawino were in. "Guys, this is my dad and he wants to talk to Kawino," She said.

**I told you. INSANITY! If you want to learn more about Felicity Jackelle and eventually Petra Sage then follow my story First Time for Everything. Review and you're free to flame.**


	10. I Agree, Your Life Sucks

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. Our beta reader was really busy and eventually we got tired of waiting and decided to just post it. Hopefully it's not too bad. Start the story!**

"Well, alright." He said getting up. "Alone?"

"Yes, alone please," Mr. Tears said. They headed into the hallway, nervously in Kawino's case. They walked into an empty room and shut the door. "So, Kawino you are dating my daughter?" He asked

He nodded. "Yes I am. I love her."

"Love? That's a powerful word for someone so young how do you know you love her?"

"You know what they say, when you love someone, you can just tell." Kawino said.

"Yes, but how do you feel around her?"

"I feel elated, like nothing else in the world matters." Kawino said.

"That's good you would never hurt her?"

"Never," Kawino promised.

"Good," He said. He'd hate to have to hurt the boy but he would find a way if he does anything to hurt her just as any father would.

"So, did you guys ever…?" He trailed mostly checking honesty since Mercy already told him.

"Yes, we did once," Kawino said.

"Good, you're at least honest with me then. Mercy had told me earlier so I was checking you credibility."

"Thank you," Kawino said.

"What District are you from?" Rye asked.

"District two," Kawino said.

"A Career then, but you do realize that no matter how much training you have, nothing can save you if you hurt my daughter." He said seriously.

"I understand," Kawino said.

"Good, how about you tell me some more about yourself then." He said.

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything: your past, family, hobbies." Rye listed.

So Kawino told him all about his family first.

"Oh, wow." He said surprised.

"Yeah, so not a fun childhood," Kawino shrugged.

"Well, that explains your past before your Hunger Games but what about after? Did you make any friends in 0 or anything?"

"Yeah, Yizziki," Kawino answered.

"Interesting, what district is she from." He asked ignorantly.

"Well… she isn't." Kawino admitted.

"She's not?" He asked confused.

"There was a mix up in last year's games, she's from the Capitol."

"Wow! That was stupid of them," He observed it seems rather reckless for the even the Capitol to put one of their own in there. Probably didn't make them too happy either.

Kawino chuckled, "Very, but in their defense: she doesn't look, act, or think like a Capitolite to the point where she had never even watched the games before her own. The only indication is her accent but even that itself disappears at times of high emotion. She also looked exactly like the escaped District 9 tribute."

"What happened to the escaped girl?"

"She was caught and put in this year's games constantly guarded beforehand. She lost in the initial bloodbath." Kawino explained.

"Did you both go see her?" He asked

"No, we actually kind of forgot to." Kawino admitted. "In retrospect we should go find her,"

"Go find who?" Yizziki asked coming in.

"That girl you replaced in our games she was in this year's and we forgot,"

"Oh, yeah. We ssssshould then. Who'sssss thisssss?" Yizziki asked looking at Rye.

"This is Mercy's dad Rye,"

Yizziki looked extremely confused. "I thought Mercy said that her dad died years ago."

"Oh right! You don't know!" Kawino said before telling her about the dead people that they had revived to life.

Her jaw practically hit the floor and she said in a District 3 accent, "That's amazing!"

"Yeah, Clove is down the hall if you want to meet her," Kawino said.

So, of course, Yizziki went there and her jaw practically hit the ground, "Oh my goodness!" She said seeing Clove.

Clove got up. "You're Yizziki, right? The Capitolite that was in the games last year?'

"Yeah I am and Kawino's best friend he's told me all about you," She added.

"Oh, well, it is very nice to meet you. I was actually just about to find out how I died once Kawino gets back. Want to join us?" Clove offered but Yizziki shook her head.

"No thank you, I never watch the Hunger Games."

"Really?" She asked in shock, she's from the Capitol. Isn't the Hunger Games their religion or something?

"Really, even though I now know that no one actually dies, they're still barbaric, evil, and stupid." Yizziki said. "Luckily, in the Capitol it's optional, everyone just chooses that option."

"Wow, smart girl," Clove said.

"Thank you." Yizziki said.

"Well Kawino speaks highly of you too," Clove said.

"Really? What has he ssssaid about me?" Yizziki said back in her Capitol accent.

"He says you're smart, fun, and pretty. Also, that you helped him cheer up when he got here" Clove said.

"Well, I did help." Yizziki said modestly on the other ones. "I tried to help when you died, too but that was mostly Mercy."

"Is Mercy good to him?" She asked.

"I'm right here you know." Mercy reminded.

"Oh yeah right," Clove said blushing.

"I do think sssshe issss though. And not jussssst becaussssse sssshe'sssss right there."

"Thank you, Yizziki," Mercy said.

"You're welcome." Yizziki said. "It'sssss only true."

"Well, according to everyone you are perfect for my brother," Clove said

"So, I can continue to date him?" Mercy asked hopefully.

"Yes you can, but do not hurt him," She said.

"I would never." Mercy said honestly. "I'm not that kind of person."

"Good, because I don't want to hurt you," Clove said.

"But you will if I hurt him, I know." Mercy said. "If someone did anything to hurt my brother Alec they would be dead."

"Exactly," Clove said.

"Well, I don't have anything to worry about from you though since I would never hurt Kawino."

"Then we're fine," Clove said.

"Thank you, Clove. I'll make sure to take good care of him." Mercy swore.

"I know you will," She said smiling and looked over at the door wondering when Kawino would be back so she could see how she died. As if on cue, the door opened and he stepped right in.

"Sorry I took so long," Kawino apologized.

"It's okay, can we watch it now?" Clove asked as Yizziki left the room.

"Yeah I guess," Kawino said. As Clove put it in, she realized what must be why he's having her watch it, there's only one way she could have lost.

It started before the packs had come out. Cato and Clove watched as the packs rose from the ground and Foxface burst out of the cornucopia and grabbed her pack.

"I can't believe that chick's still alive." Clove whispered. "Well, since we're not that fast, we need a plan."

"I'll keep an eye on where we last saw Thresh meanwhile 12 is going for her pack," Cato said.

Clove looked out and nodded going after her with her knife at ready. She ran and tackled Katniss down and then she started taunting her. After a while of the taunts you all know, Clove was plucked off like a rag doll by Thresh.

"I was overcome by ego," Clove said watching herself scream for Cato who tried to get there in time.

Her hand went to the spot on her skull similar to what Marvel does a lot as she watched Thresh bash her skull in being glad not to remember how it felt.

"That's it," Kawino said.

"What was the point of that?" Clove asked. "Of having me watch myself die?"

"Because there is no way you did not hear Thresh coming," Kawino said.

Clove looked down. "I have no memory of what happened here, okay? Maybe I did give up but I don't know."

"I know that," Kawino said.

"But fine, I get your point." Clove sighed.

Kawino hugged her, "I missed you so much," He said.

She returned it smiling widely, "About as much as I missed you when I thought you died."

He nodded, "We didn't lose each other though," He said.

"Yes we did, for a full year I had gone into a dark state of depression obviously having not known you were just right under our noses." Clove said seriously.

"You were no better when you got here and after her death," Yizziki said.

Kawino sighed. "I know."

"We have each other now though," Clove said.

"Yeah," He said hugging her tightly. "My biggest fear during your games is that you'd win and I'd never see you again. I never suspected what did happen."

"Ironic, my biggest fear was you would lose and I would never see you again," She said

"That's the irony you find all over District 0." Mercy said honestly. It makes sense though because if a tribute becomes a victor then they could never see them again.

"Like becoming best friends with the girl that you mercy, killed," Kawino said smirking.

"Well, I meant with the specific irony but yes." Mercy said.

"Mercy killed?" Clove asked.

"You don't remember Yizziki's death?" Kawino asked.

"Not really, I missed a few parts," Clove said.

"Wanna watch it then?" Kawino asked.

"Sure," Clove said turning to Mercy who nodded.

"I always wondered what happened there," Mercy said. Kawino put in the tape in hesitant to relive this. He walked over to the girls and hit play.

In the video in an old village that was obviously in the arena, Yizziki stared at the body of the District 1 girl as the canon went off. She dropped the bloody knife from her hand with tears in her eyes. "Oh my god. What have I done?"

"You killed her," Kawino said from behind her.

"This is terrible. I didn't want to kill her. I never wanted to kill anyone. I-I don't know what came over my." Yizziki blubbered obviously in a District 9 accent since she's still pretending to be Jasmine.

"Survival, the fight or flight reflex you choose to fight," Kawino said.

"There's something I need to tell you, something big. After I do, I want you to kill me. I can't live know I killed her and Sebastian and hurt that boy from four."

"You're giving up?" Kawino asked.

Yizziki nodded, "I can't go on living as a killer." Kawino looked conflicted, but nodded "But the thing that I need to tell you or more, that I need to tell them," She pointed to the sky and sighed, "I'm not really from District 9."

"You aren't?" Kawino asked in confusion. How could someone possibly be sent in as a different ditrict then they're actually from.

Yizziki shook her head. "There was a mix up during the pre-games stuff. In truth," She took a deep breath and said in her real accent. "My name'ssssss Yizziki Zinx and I'm from the Capitol." Kawino's jaw dropped and you could practically hear Capital citizens gasping. Yizziki just sat in the ground with a nod. "You can kill me now."

"I'm sorry," Kawino said approaching her with a knife in hand.

She closed her eyes and just waited for it. "I won't try and fight it. Better than living in the Capitol." Kawino sighed and stabbed her in the heart killing her instantly as the cannon went off.

"You feel that?" Kawino asked glaring up at the sky. "You feel that feeling of pain and loss. That's what you cause in the districts every year. Not so good now that the shoe's on the other foot is it?"

As the video turned off, Mercy cracked up. "I can't believe you said that."

"What's so funny?" Kawino asked.

"That last part. That comes in a close second with what Katniss and Peeta did as the gutsiest thing I've seen done on the Hunger Games." Mercy explained. "You pretty much told off the Capitol in the middle of the games, in a time like that."

"They deserved it," Kawino snapped angrily but obviously not at Mercy.

"I agree but still, it's such a high risk." Mercy reminded.

"I had decided it was worth it," He said

"And that's why it was so gutsy." Mercy said with a smile.

"What's this about Katniss and Peeta?" Clove asked.

We told her how the games had ended.

"That's genius!" Clove said impressed.

"Yeah it was," Kawino admitted honestly impressed with Katniss' quick thinking skills.

"And it worked?" Clove asked.

"Yes it did," Mercy answered.

"Might not for long though." Clove said knowing how much the Capitol will hate that.

"Yeah, but for now it's okay" Kawino said.

"If only they knew they could both easily survive together without having that worry." Clove said. "They would have just had to lose."

"Yeah, ironic," Mercy agreed.

"But then she wouldn't see her mom or sister, they needed her with them." Kawino reminded. "They were doomed no matter what,"

"That's Yizziki's point, isn't it?" Mercy reminded. "Dead or not they can never see their families again which pretty much has the same exact effect."

Kawino nodded, "Which is exactly why we're doing this."

"What?" Clove asked having never been informed on the plan Districts 0 and 13 have cooked up.

"Oh that's right, you don't know." Kawino said before explaining the second rebellion.

"That's crazy," She said.

"Probably, but it needs to happen." Kawino said.

"And you are working as a soldier?" She asked him.

Kawino nodded, "Yes I am. So is Mercy."

"Well I guess I need to help then," Clove said.

"Only if you want to, I would never force you, Clove." Kawino said.

"I want to you can't do this alone," She said smirking.

"Thank you, Clover." Kawino said with her nickname hugging her.

"Hey, have not heard that in a while," She said.

"I'm really the only one that calls you that?" Kawino asked.

"Yeah, and Cato sometimes," She said.

"By the way, where is Cato?" Clove asked.

"He's... oh shit!" Kawino said picking up the teleporter.

However, Thresh was already dead when he got to the hospital. "Damn it," Kawino sighed as he entered the room.

Cato heard and looked at Kawino confused. "What? You were okay with it earlier."

"Yeah, but...well come with me," He said grabbing Cato and teleporting back to Clove.

Cato's eyes widened when he saw Clove and he hugged her. "Clover! You're alive!..." The problem hit him like the rock that killed her. "Shit!"

"Exactly!" Kawino said.

"What?" Clove asked confused.

They explained the situation.

She smiled at Cato though. "That was really sweet of you."

He blushed, "Well, we thought we had lost you forever," Cato said. He honestly doesn't know what he'd ever do without her. That's why he did it in the first place!

"Well, at least you know now that you didn't." Clove said before kissing him.

Kawino rolled his eyes, but smiled at them. "I'm sorry I wasn't there fast enough." Cato said once they separated. "I should have saved you."

"It's okay you tried," She said.

"Not hard enough." He sighed.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up," Clove lectured.

"Alright, well, at least you're safe now, but how are you alive now?"

"I have very determined brother," She said.

Cato turned to Kawino who explained what happened.

"Really?" He asked. Kawino nodded. "That is amazing!" He said

"Well, don't thank me for that. Thank the scientists." Kawino shrugged.

"I will," he said.

"My dad was also brought back." Mercy added happily.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'll go get him." Mercy said heading out.

"These scientists are amazing," Cato commented.

"Yeah." Kawino nodded. "There could only be four and the victor of the First Annual Hunger Games was brought back having committed suicide immediately preceding her games so there's one left. Which we're saving for an emergency."

"Why did you bring her back?"

"Her ally Petra wanted to and…" He explained the plan with the second rebellion, "So, being the first victor and apparently the leader of District 12's rebellion during the Dark Days. She could prove extremely useful."

"I guess she could," Cato said.

"So, are you in? Coin wants to get as many Careers on it as she can." Kawino asked.

"Yeah, I'm in," he said as Mercy returned with her dad.

"Hello sir," Cato said.

"Hello." He said a little awkwardly having no clue who this boy is.

"I'm Cato," He said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Rye Tears."

"Nice to meet you, sir,"

Clove fully explained who Cato is.

"Oh, well it's still nice to meet you." He said.

"You as well," Cato said.

"So, why are we all here?" He asked

Kawino explained the second rebellion again.

"Interesting, I want in," He said.

"Great, planning or soldier then?" Kawino asked.

"Planning," Rye said.

"Alright, what district are you from?" Kawino asked.

"9."

"Would you say you know it well?" Mercy asked.

"Yeah I guess," He said.

"Well, we could use a District 9 intell. We're trying to get one from each. So far we only have one for: 1, 11, 12, and the Capitol." Mercy explained since the intell has to only be in planning.

"We should probably go talk to Coin about the four of you then." Kawino said.

"Yeah we should," Mercy said.

"Alright, let's go find her then." Kawino said.

"Planning room," Mercy said.

"Alright, just the two of us so we can explain first?" Kawino asked. "Also, where's Felicity?"

"With Petra, so who knows?" Mercy shrugged.

"Alright." Kawino sighed heading over to the planning room.

"I can find her if you want?" Mercy offered.

"Alright, bring her to the room the rest are in and I'll talk to Coin?" Kawino suggested.

"Got it!" Mercy said nodding.

They shared a kiss then Kawino headed into the planning room and Mercy headed off to find Felicity and Petra.

Mercy searched for Petra and Felicity and quickly found them in the training room. "I'm telling you knives are better," Felicity said.

"We've had this argument so many times. Guns are so much more powerful and they look more threatening. That's why even today they don't allow them in the games."

"But knives have versatility!"

"Can I interrupt this argument?" Mercy asked.

"What?" They both asked.

"I have to borrow Felicity for a short while." Mercy said.

"What for?" She asked.

Mercy explained.

"Oh well okay," Felicity said it made sense why they had to, after all, she always did during the first rebellion.

"That okay, Petra?" Mercy asked.

"Sure why not?"

"Alright, let's go, Felicity." Mercy said taking them to the viewing room.

(Line thingy here)

"President Coin." Kawino said coming up to her.

"Yes?"

"We have four more possible soldiers... three of which we kind of... brought back from the dead."

"What!?" Coin asked in shock and confusion that making no sense what so ever.

Kawino explained the potions.

"Impressive," She said.

"One of them definitely shows some unmatchable promise, she was the victor of the First Annual Hunger Games, leader of the original rebellion in District 12, and is still only eighteen since that's how old she was when she died."

"That is great!" She said

"Want to come talk to them then?" Kawino offered.

"Yes," She answered.

"Follow me then." Kawino said leading her to the room.

He opened the door and she headed in seeing Clove, Cato, Rye, and Felicity. "Incredible," Coin said.

"They all said that they wanted to help with the rebellion. Rye Tears here," He motioned to Rye. "In planning but I didn't asked the rest."

"Right, soldiers or planning?" she asked generally.

"Solder." Clove said.

"Soldier!" Cato said.

Felicity looked down conflicted when she heard Slate say in her memories: 'Felicity, don't say that. We both did everything we could and if we hadn't the people we did manage to save wouldn't have made it and we'd end up like District 13.' Those last words have a whole new meaning now.

"Are you alright?" Kawino asked.

"I really shouldn't do this at all." Felicity mumbled. "I'm such a failure. Just look at what happened last time."

"That was not your fault," Kawino said.

"Yes it was, it was all my fault." Felicity mumbled not looking up. Why can't anyone just let her feel guilty about causing everything bad in the world?

"No it was not," Petra said.

"Everyone says that but it's true." Felicity said folding her arms across her chest.

"No, 13 went and made the threat without telling us," Petra said.

"You think I should really do this?" Felicity asked looking up at Petra.

"I really do," Petra said.

"As a soldier? She asked with raised eyebrow.

"Either way," Petra shrugged.

Felicity thought about it then said. "Soldier."

"Are you sure?" Coin asked.

Felicity nodded. "I'm sure."

"Good," Petra said.

"That's prefect then so what skill do you all have?" Coin asked.

"Which of us?" Rye asked.

"All of you but for sense of order, Mr. Harring first." She directed to Cato.

"I'm great at combat," Cato said. "Mostly hand to hand combat and swords,"

"That's perfect then, Ms. Jackelle?" She asked Felicity.

"Everything really, if Petra, Kawino are a team I should be in it too." She said

Coin nodded, "Anything on preference?"

"She can throw knives like no other." Petra added. "No offence Kawino and Clove but I'm pretty sure she has you guys beat on that."

"No way," Kawino said.

"Wanna bet?" Felicity asked.

"I like a challenge," Kawino said.

"Mr. Tears." Coin said getting back on topic. "Anything for you?'

"Well, I can make plans for teams based on people's personalities and talents," Rye said.

"Perfect, what's your home district?" Coin asked.

"9," He said.

"Would you say you know it fairly well?" Coin asked.

"Not really." He said honestly..

"Well, then you can be a team planning," Coin said.

"Sounds perfect." Rye said.

"Ms. Yetter?" Coin asked Clove finally.

"I'm good with most weapons," She said.

"Except a gun, yet. Knives by preference though which explains Petra's comment." She added having never been told the Petra's her great great aunt.

"Oh! Clove before I forget again. Petra is our Great Great Aunt," Kawino said.

"Really?" Clove asked in shock and looked over at Petra.

"Yes really," Petra said.

"That's so cool!" Clove said.

"I know," Petra said smiling.

"Anything else?" Coin asked any of them. They all shook their heads. "Then you are free to go for now." Coin said.

"Thank you ma'am," They said.

They went to the training room for the contest. "So how do we start?" Felicity asked.

"How about an accuracy test?" Kawino asked.

Felicity nodded, "Alright, you want to go first?"

"Sure why not?" Kawino asked.

He grabbed a handful of knives and turned to the target.

He threw four at a time landing all of them in different bull's-eyes.

"Clove, you wanna try?" Felicity asked.

"Sure," Clove said. She took the knives beaming with confidence. She threw them one at a time. Each knife went through the same bull's-eye knocking the previous one right through.

"Impressive," Felicity said.

In each hand, Felicity took two between her fingers and two stacks of four right under them. She through the first four exactly as Kawino did but before they even reached she instantly reloaded and threw, a skill pretty much mandatory if you want to use knives to fight an actual war repeating till she was out of knives getting the same result as Clove on every one. So, it was basically a combination of the two with her own twist.

"Wow, I feel, out done," Kawino said.

"I told you, kids. You don't become the youngest rebel leader without ever even touching a gun for nothing." Petra said with a smirk.

"Yeah, but that was a confidence killer I thought we were good," Clove said as she and Kawino looked disappointed in themselves.

"You are good, you were amazing, actually." Felicity said honestly and guilty for making them feel that way. "Just because someone's better doesn't change that. You just need to get better and the second rebellion coming up it's the perfect opportunity. It's like I always say: you don't learn through learning, you learn through doing. It's one thing to do that stuff to stationary targets or even a few people in the games with knives, swords, spears, etc. at a time. It's a whole new ballgame to do it to thousands on Capitol soldiers with guns, bombs, you name it."

"Well how do we get better?" Clove asked.

"By use, you'll get better on your own." Felicity said.

"Two things what does a whole new ballgame mean? Also I doubt we'll ever reach that level," Kawino said as his and Cloves training kicked in and they were ashamed at being beaten while they had actually been trying.

"Why are you both so disappointed?" Felicity asked.

"We're supposed to be able to beat anyone if actually trying." Kawino said.

"And you destroyed us in this contest," Clove finished.

"Sorry." Felicity said looking down not sure what else to say.

"It's not your fault," Kawino said.

"I'm still pretty much positive you guys will eventually though." Felicity said confidently. At least they don't know that Felicity's self-taught.

"Well who taught you?" Clove asked.

"…That's not exactly important." Felicity answered awkwardly.

"Why not tell us then?" Kawino asked.

"Because you don't want to know the answer." Felicity said honestly. She knows that will only make them feel way worse.

"You just said it was not important," Clove said.

"I meant that you don't need to know." Felicity said.

"And you won't change your mind?" Clove asked.

She hesitated, "Maybe eventually."

"Okay I guess," Kawino said. He was starting to get some idea from how she doesn't want to say but decided it was extremely unlikely.

"Good drop it," She said.

"What now?" Mercy asked.

"I train," Kawino shrugged.

Mercy sighed realizing this contest was a horrible idea. "You don't have to you know," Felicity tried feebly.

"No, I do." Kawino said seriously.

"Why?" She asked now feeling bad.

"You beat him." Mercy sighed. "That's not okay with him."

"Oh, right sorry," Felicity said.

"Kawino, you're not going to go all in are you?" Mercy asked her boyfriend worriedly.

"What do you mean? If you mean am I going to keep going until I have to stop yes I am," Kawino said.

"But… will you do it 24/7 like back at two?" Mercy clarified.

"I'll do it until I think I'm good enough," Kawino said. Felicity was beginning to see what 2 did to its children.

Mercy left the room crying. Felicity sighed and turned to Petra, "What just happened?" She asked worried as Kawino began to throw knives.

"She's Kawino's girlfriend." Petra said not really needing to say anything else. He had just said in different words that beating Felicity at knives is more important to him than she is.

"So then why is he so obsessed with this?" Felicity asked

"Because that what 2 has been doing to these kids." Petra said sadly. "They're not good enough till their perfect."

"It's more than that," Clove said walking over to them. "Because Kawino is a boy mom and dad pushed him harder almost to death, they expected more from him. They always told him he was not good enough for anyone or anything, that unless he was absolutely perfect unbeatable no one would ever love him,"

Felicity was a rebellion leader and a Hunger Games leader. She thought for sure she had seen everything and could handle anything without even blinking an eye, but at that moment, Felicity fainted.

Petra, caught her and sat her down gently, before turning to Clove, "So your saying that he does not think Mercy loves him because he lost?" Petra asked.

Clove nodded, "That's exactly what I'm saying but there's nothing that can be done to convince him otherwise until he beats you."

"Go tell Mercy that I'll try and deal with this," Petra said.

"Alright, good luck with that." Clove said before going after Mercy.

Clove went out of the room and headed toward where she could hear crying. Once she got it down to one specific room see knocked and said, "Mercy, it's Clove, could you please let me in?"

There was a pause then the door slid open. Mercy was predictably a complete mess already. "H...hey Clove," She said.

"Mercy, this isn't what you think." Clove said gently.

"Winning is more important to Kawino than me," She said sadly.

Since she was in a bedroom, Clove took her to the bed sitting her down and wiping Mercy's eyes. "Mercy, Kawino loves you, as much as it seems like he care more about his knives right now... he loves you more than anything."

"Then why does he care so much about the knives?" She asked.

"Because, he has been told his whole life from our parents that unless he's absolutely perfect and unbeatable no one would ever love him. Over the years he's irreversibly believed that so he thinks since Felicity beat us that you won't love him anymore."

"What? Why would your parents say that?" She asked.

"Because, they were evil little bastards." Clove mumbled angrily.

"So, he does love me?" She asked.

"Yes, he does, I swear it." Clove said confidently.

"So what do I do?" She asked.

Clove opened her mouth but closed it thinking. "Aunt Petra's going to try to deal with this."

"Do you think she can?"

Clove was unsure. "I honestly don't know. If you try to talk to him maybe you'd stand a better chance."

"Okay," Mercy said then wiped her eyes and headed back to the training room.

She found Kawino still throwing knives while Petra tried to get him to stop. To her extreme shock, Kawino snapped and turned the knife on his great great aunt. "I said, leave me alone."

"Kawino, calm down," Petra said carefully.

"I can't afford calm down!" Kawino yelled. "This is the only solution to make anything okay again!"

"Kawino?" Mercy said cautiously stepping into the room.

"What do you want?" Kawino asked snappily turning to her. "It's obvious that I'm not good enough for you anymore."

"Kawino, that's not true," She said.

"Yes it is. I'm just a useless failure who's not good enough for anyone or anything!"

"Kawino listen to me, that is not true!" Mercy said.

She went over and hugged him despite possibly running the risk of being stabbed. "I still love you. I will no matter what."

"How can you? I'm not perfect," Kawino said.

"No one's perfect, Kay. It's a scientific fact. Your parents were just evil lying bastards who wanted nothing but to make you miserable." Mercy said hugging him tighter.

He dropped his knives and hugged her tightly. "I love you, too, Mercy, and I'm sorry if I made you thing I didn't." Kawino whispered.

"It's okay," She said soothingly.

Clove smiled from the doorway relieved to all heck that she actually managed to do what her herself never could.

"I think maybe you need to tell me more about your childhood I can help," Mercy said to Kawino kissing his cheek.

"You sure you're up for it?" Kawino asked and motioned over to Felicity who hadn't woken up yet.

"Yes, I am sure, you need me," She said.

"Let's go somewhere we can sit down then." Kawino said not wanting her to faint too and get hurt.

"Okay," She said.

They headed to a nearby bedroom. "So, what did they do to you?"

"Where do I start?" Kawino asked.

"From the beginning's usually best."

"So when I started training at four?" He asked.

"Perfect. Unless there's something big you could think of before that." Mercy shrugged.

"Well, there is one thing," He said.

"Then by all mean, share it." She said.

"Well when we were three Clove and I were caught in a net by our dad the only way out was to reach through the barbwire at the top and get the knife, this was to increase our pain tolerance," He said.

"That's insane." Mercy said in complete disbelief that anyone would do such a thing to anyone much less their own children… toddlers to be exact. If Yizziki knew she'd be like, 'And you let me sit around and complain about MY childhood?'

"Well that is where it started," Kawino said.

She gulped, "And the start of training?"

"It started with the basics," Kawino said.

"Which are?" She asked.

"Just learning combat," Kawino said.

"Was it bad?"

"No it did not get bad until we were 9, other than the no breaks bit," Kawino said.

"What happened then?"

"That's when they started pushing me harder," Kawino said.

"How hard?" She gulped loudly.

"I was not allowed to eat or sleep until I did everything they asked perfectly," Kawino said.

"What's the longest that has restrained you for?" Mercy asked worriedly.

"I was awake for two days," Kawino said.

"No food then either?" She asked.

"Not a bite," Kawino said.

"What else? They told you stuff like you kept trying to tell me about yourself?"

"Yeah they did, constantly," He said.

"And you believed them." She sighed, "Why?"

"I was weak lacking in food and water delusional, I was willing to believe anything." He said.

"Yet by the way you went on about it and tried so desperately to beat her so I'd love you. You still did."

"Guess it's always been there in my head," Kawino said.

"Anything else?"

"I resent my sister a bit," He said.

"Really why?" Mercy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because she got it easy, they always told me she was their favorite she was the golden child," Kawino said.

"Assholes," Mercy muttered angrily. "We should kill them."

"We should, but I am not sure I could,"

"Emotionally or physically?"

"Both I suppose they are still mom and dad," He said.

"Not really, they are your mother and father. Those are easy; it takes special people to be a mom and a dad." She corrected.

"Not sure I understand," He said.

"Moms and dads care about their children, and love them, and will protect them no matter what. A mother and father are only biologically speaking." Mercy explained.

"Oh then you have a good point," He said.

"But you still don't think you could?" Mercy asked.

"I don't know," He said.

"Maybe we should bring some other people then." She suggested.

"Maybe," He yawned.

"Tired?" She asked.

"A bit," He said.

"You should go to sleep." Mercy said in a motherly way.

"Could you stay?" He asked.

Mercy nodded, "I will, I promise."

He opened his arms for her. She unhesitantly went right into them and he held her close as he lay down. They both fell right asleep in this position.

Meanwhile, Felicity woke up. "I'm sorry!" She said immediately.

"He's okay now, Mercy managed to snap him out of it." Petra said carefully.

"Oh, okay, but where is he?"

"They went to a bedroom. Hopefully not doing… that though."

"No way," Felicity said, "They are doing that," Felicity said.

"Right, probably not. She at least was going to have him talk about his childhood so she could help." Petra said.

"Really was his that bad?" Felicity asked.

"You don't even know the half of it." Clove said still in the doorway.

"I'm sorry for making you both think about it," She said.

"Felicity, it's not your fault, you didn't know." Clove said seriously.

"Still," She said.

"It's okay, really." Clove said.

"Okay," She sighed.

**Sorry, we apparently love torturing Kawino and Clove. Review and as always flames are welcomed warmly.**


	11. The Most Broken of Them All

**Hey guys, we have a very shocking chapter for you all with some awesome theories courtesy of daddys number 1 girl so she gets automatic rights to the Career Reaping Theory and Marvel's sister go under credit of her: Petra goes under credit of Mrslukecastellan; Felicity, Mercy, Yizziki, Cady and the idea of District 0 itself goes to me; Kawino goes under credit of Batmarcus; the writing and part of the story line go to both Batmarcus and I; and everything else goes to Suzanne Collins.**

The next few days were more pleasant with Felicity teaching Kawino and Clove more about knives and Mercy learning guns under Petra.

"Alright, I think I have this down." Kawino said trying Felicity's reload technique again. He almost got it that time. He sighed getting annoyed, "Seriously, who taught you this stuff?"

"I told you it's a secret," She said.

Kawino sighed trying again. Again he got close, but not good enough. Getting frustrated, he threw a knife at the target not realizing that to do so he had done it correctly.

"There you go!" Felicity said.

Kawino turned from frustrated to confused, "What?"

"You did it," She said.

Kawino looked at the knives on his wrist then the one in the target, "I didn't even really think about it though." He said causing Felicity to clap.

"See, now he gets it."

"Don't think about it?" He asked.

"Exactly," Felicity nodded, "besides, in a rebellion, thinking will just get you killed you do all the thinking BEFORE entering the battlefield."

"Wow!" Kawino said excitedly.

"Someone's excited." Felicity noted in surprise.

"I never thought I would get it!" He said.

"The question is, could you do it again?" Felicity asked.

"I can try," He said instantly nervous.

He tried trying to just do it. He missed he couldn't not think about it. He glared coldly at the knife on the floor having fallen while loading, "Why can't I just do it? I did it just fine before."

"You're over thinking it," She said.

"I'm trying not to." He sighed. "It's going against all I've ever learned though."

"Man they really got you kids bad, huh?" She asked. Both Kawino and Clove nodded. "Well then you have to try and break through that," She said.

"We know. It's just really hard." Clove said in all honesty.

"Well maybe I can help?" She offered

"Sure, it seems like this should be easy for Clove though." Kawino sighed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Clove asked confused.

"It never seemed like you had to think very about anything, no matter what you did you were always the golden child." They could both hear a bitter tone in his voice. "You were always they're favorite. You never had to miss a night's sleep or a meal because you always got it right off the bat and honestly after a while it got to the point where I almost hated you for it." He hissed but sighed. "I realize that was completely misdirected though."

"I never knew," Clove said.

"I didn't want you to know." Kawino said looking down. "It was just always so infuriating with you always being she perfect and infallible to them while I was just this piece of shit that could never do anything right. When I was put into the games, I had to prove not only to them but to myself that I'm not useless but late in the games I realized that even if I come home with that victors crown on my head I'd never be good enough because I'd never be as good as you, and that's when I just gave up everything because I couldn't take life no more. That didn't stop when I got to District 0 either." He moved the knife pile revealing the scars on his wrist and forearms.

Clove and Felicity gasped at the staring at the scars some of them almost healed others clearly fresh. "Kawino, I'm sorry," Clove said.

"As I said, I realize now that it was misdirected." Kawino said putting the knives back. That's why Mercy and I started working on a plan to kill out parents. It's all their fault. Not yours."

""Yeah, but you should have talked to me," Clove said.

He finally looked her in the eye. "I guess I should have, I'm really sorry." She walked over and hugged him. He returned the hug and said, "I really am sorry for never telling you Clover."

"It's okay, but tell me next time," She said.

"I will, but hopefully there will never be a next time."

"Me too," She said.

"Did you really hate me?" She asked nervously.

"No, I just...I don't know," Kawino sighed

"I guess I should have paid better attention." Clove sighed.

"No, I told you, that it was not your fault," Kawino said

"Still, in retrospect it was obvious how all that was making you feel and I should have at least noticed."

"No, you wanted to live," Kawino said.

Felicity's eyes widened even more, "Please tell me you mean something besides the literal."

"What do you mean?" They both asked.

"With the 'you wanted to live' thing,"

"Partially," Kawino shrugged.

"Would you mind explaining?" Felicity gulped.

"No, it was more they would take away meals,"

"Okay, one more question. Were you serious about going to kill them? Because if you don't then I will."

"You can be a part of it," Kawino said.

"Good," Felicity smirked, "Those bastards deserve the slowest death possible."

"Yeah I am still trying to figure out how," Kawino said. "Are you in, Clover?" He asked.

"Of course I am," She said.

"Good, between the three of us, there are hundreds of options to go through with this." Felicity pointed out. "That is one of the many reasons that knives are better than guns but any way we go at this, there's always the advantage that the whole world thinks we're dead."

"Yeah that is a plus," Clove said.

Kawino nodded, "Yeah, we'll pretty much need every advantage we can get our hands on."

"Are they that good?" Felicity asked.

They both nodded, "They ran the most advanced courses in District 2 and have taught us everything we knew." Clove informed. "What do you expect?"

"Something not as challenging," She said.

"Well, unfortunately this is going to be very difficult." Kawino sighed.

"Of course," She sighed.

"So, basically, we need more people and we need a plan." Kawino concluded.

"Yes we do," Felicity said.

"I know it won't be enough but for starters I could talk to Cato and we could also get any of the soldiers we already have." Clove suggested.

"That is a good start," Felicity said

Clove sat down the knives, "I'll go talk to Cato now, then."

"I should go talk to, Mercy" Kawino said.

"That works." Felicity shrugged, "I'm pretty sure she's working with Petra on guns. No idea where Cato is."

"I do," Clove said heading out with Kawino.

Clove went straight to the weapons room where she found Cato admiring the spears, "Spears?" Clove asked coming up to him confused since he usually prefers swords.

"They are useful," He said.

"Well, can't argue with that. What to help kill my parents?" Clove asked bluntly.

"When?" He asked.

"We haven't decided that yet. We have to work up a plan and get more people first." Clove answered.

"Sure I will," He said smiling placing his hands on her waist.

"Thank you, Cato. It really does mean a lot." She said before kissing him.

"It's my pleasure," He said when they separated.

"I'm a little nervous I can't do this though." Clove said what she'd only admit to Cato.

"Hey you can do anything," Cato said with confidence.

"It's not the physical threat I'm worried about. They are still my parents after all."

"I know, but with all they did to you, Clove…" Cato trailed off.

"It's more all they've done to Kawino." Clove sighed sadly. "I was the lucky one… and he almost hated me for it."

"No way! Kawino loves you!" Cato said.

Clove shook her head, "Now he does but, he actually said so himself."

"Why what did they do?" Cato asked he liked Kawino he was basically his little brother.

"That would take a while." Clove pointed out.

"We have time," Cato said.

So, Clove explained everything she knew starting from the net thing when they were three.

"Wow! I didn't know they did that to either of you, it's amazing Kawino did not have a death wish sooner," Cato said.

"He probably did, but it finally became too much for him in the arena," Clove said sadly.

"Apparently, it didn't really stop after he got to District 0, he's been cutting himself." She added having not said that yet.

"So that is why he always has knives strapped to his wrists?" Cato asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe." Clove sighed.

"It's not your fault Clove," Cato said.

"I know. It's just hard sometimes you know? I mean, as much as you don't want to think about it, if anything were to happen to Cady then you'd want to blame yourself." Clove reminded.

Cato flinched, Cady's his little sister and he had always tried to do everything to protect her. "I know, but that's why I'm saying it."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Because I know that if I don't then you will think that." Cato said.

"I failed to protect him though," Clove said.

"There's not really anything you could have done, Clover."

"I should have tried harder," She said.

"You did everything you could," He reminded holding her close, "and beating yourself up over it is not going to help anything."

"I know, but still," She said.

"Clover, you did nothing wrong, and he loves you there is no need to worry now," Cato said.

"Well, I guess." Clove finally sighed.

"See so calm down," He said.

Clove hesitated but nodded, "I'll try."

"Good," Cato said holding her close.

* * *

A while earlier, Kawino arrived in a different training area where Mercy was working with Petra on guns, "Mercy?"

"Kawino!" She said happily running over and hugging him.

"Hey Mercy! How has your training been going?"

"Very well," Mercy said proudly.

"That's great! Mind showing me some?" Kawino asked. She pulled out a pistol and placed all her shots dead center, "Great job, Mercy!" Kawino said honestly impressed. "You're a natural already."

"Yes she is. So, you hold on to her," Petra said proudly.

"Of course, I will." Kawino said wrapping an arm around Mercy.

"Good," Mercy said snuggling into him.

"By the way, Aunt Petra, we're going to need your help with something." Kawino said looking over at her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Could you help me kill my parents?"

"Yes, I can and I will," She said.

"Good, it's certainly not going to be an easy mission so we'll need all the help we can get." Kawino said holding Mercy close.

"Of course, but you seem to want some time with Mercy?" Petra asked.

"Can I?" Kawino asked.

"Yes, she can take a few hours break," Petra said.

"Thanks, Aunt Petra." Kawino said taking Mercy out with a chuckle, "I don't think this will ever stop feeling weird for me."

"What?" Mercy asked.

"Having breaks," He answered, "It's a good weird though."

"I'm glad," Mercy said.

"You want to head to my room?" Kawino offered suggestively.

"I don't know," She said teasingly.

"I think you do." Kawino said elbowing her gently.

"Carry me there?" She asked. He happily picked her up bridal style and carried her to his room.

* * *

Glimmer was training Rue in hand to hand since you never knew when you would need it. Being a Career, Glimmer eventually won getting her hands on Rue's head but instead of snapping her neck like she would have if this were real she just said, "Dead," confusing Rue in the process.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Sorry, force of habit, that's how you would train at the Special Academy since you're training to kill but you don't want to actually kill each other." Glimmer said letting go.

"Oh, okay so I lose?"

"Since, if I wanted to I could have just snapped your neck, yes. You still did well though."

"Thank you I'll have to keep trying," Rue said. "Can I ask you something besides this?" Rue asked after a pause.

"Sure, what do you want to know?" She asked

"You're a Career and had volunteered to go into the games, but when given the option here of being in planning or a soldier, you choose planning. Why is that?"

"I never wanted to be a soldier, no career does really," Glimmer sighed.

"What did you mean?" Rue asked confused. "Why did you volunteer then?"

"I had to," Glimmer said. "You see, in the Career districts, there's two reapings. The real one that pretty much goes exactly like yours but without the Capitol escort or cameras and then the fake escort which is the one you guys see. Then whoever's name's drawn in the first reaping the peacekeepers kidnap their family and keep them until they win or 'die' in the games."

"So you all know in advance who is going into the arena?" Rue asked.

"Just by about an hour, they don't want to give you time to somehow figure out a way around it."

"That's horrible they make you all look like bloodthirsty savages," Rue said and it was true.

"It get worse, once you get into the arena, if you're not brutal enough, they're kill them."

"They would?" Rue asked. Glimmer nodded sadly. "So, that's why you're all so unforgiving in the arena?" Rue sighed.

"Exactly," Glimmer said with a sigh as well. "It all ties into the fact that you're supposed to hate us."

"So that every little while we would hate the Capitol less..." Rue concluded.

"I never even thought of it that way." Glimmer said honestly having never made that connection.

"Makes sense though?" Rue asked.

"Not really."

"It makes us all focus less on the Capital when we hate you," Rue said.

Glimmer thought about it for a second, "Yeah, I guess that does make sense."

"I'm so sorry for you all," She said.

"Yeah, if you think the games are bad for you guys, try having that hanging over your head the whole time not really knowing for sure exactly how brutal is brutal enough." Glimmer explained. "Marvel has a little sister back in 1 that's about your age. He said you reminded him of her and when he found you in that net he was terrified and extremely guilty knowing that he'd have to kill you to save the real one."

"He was?" Rue said surprised at that.

Glimmer nodded, "Honest to goodness."

"I should go talk to him," Rue said sadly.

"It might be best." Glimmer agreed and Rue left the room.

* * *

Rue wondered where to look for Marvel. She decided to go ahead and check his room since she knows where it is. Sure enough she found him there reading. "Marvel," She said carefully from the doorway.

"Oh! Hey Rue," He said smiling.

"Glimmer told me about how the Career Reapings actually work," Rue said coming in, "and about your sister."

"Oh she did?" He asked his face falling a little.

"Yeah, that is what I came to talk to you about."

"What's there to say?" He asked.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry, for what you all had to go through," Rue said. She was beginning to realize that the Careers, who they had all thought were better off than other Districts, were the most broken of all.

"It's not your fault, Rue. You never knew." Marvel told her.

"I still feel bad though," Rue said hugging him.

"Well, thank you." Marvel said reluctantly returning it.

"She'll be okay you know?" Rue asked.

"I hope so, sometimes it's hard to tell where the line lies on that, especially since it changes almost every year." Marvel sighed.

"I can only imagine. How do you all do it?" She asked.

"You just do, it's not like you have any other choices."

"I know, but all of you the Careers your all so...broken," Rue said.

"Certainly not denying that," Marvel sighed.

"I mean not to put too fine a point on it, but you're more broken than anyone else. Look at you and Glimmer, and especially Kawino," Rue said.

"Probably, buy that's just the way things are and that's exactly why this rebellion has to happen."

"I agree," Rue said.

"Think we can really do it?" Marvel asked.

"I know we can," Rue said.

"Good, you'd be seriously surprised how many Career's fail the brutality aspect I'd estimate about… 30 percent pass since you could before completely bloodthirsty your whole games than just one slip up could be reason enough for them to pull the trigger."

"It's a no win situation," Rue said.

"Very much so," Marvel sighed. "Do you think I was brutal enough?"

"I do," Rue said.

"I guess killing you in cold blood right in front of your ally was enough. I don't really have any way of knowing for sure though."

"I think it was, but I wish we could check on all your families" Rue said sadly.

"Maybe someone in 13 might be able to find a way." Marvel suggested, "We could try talking to President Coin about it."

"Well then let's go!" Rue said happily. They both got up and headed off to find Coin.

* * *

They found her in the central planning room. "President Coin." Marvel said to get her attention.

"Yes?" She asked looking up at them.

"We were wondering if there's any way to check up on this year's Careers' families, see if they're still alive."

"Yes, there is," She said.

"Can we then?" Marvel asked hopefully, "They're odd are really low."

"We can, but it has to be done very carefully," She said.

"How?" Marvel asked.

"We contact our spies there and they can send video links," Coin said.

"Could you please then?" Marvel asked desperately.

"Yes, in which Districts?" She asked.

"1, 2, and 4,"

"Okay, go get the others all of them," She said.

"Just from this year?" He asked hoping she didn't actually mean ALL of them.

"Your friends," She clarified.

"Will do," Marvel said and he and Rue left the room, so, where was Glimmer?" He asked since she was just with her.

"Close combat room/gym," Rue said.

"Maybe we should split up? I'll get her and you find Clove and/or Cato if their together?" Marvel offered.

"What about Kawino and Yizziki and Foxface?"

"They'll come after that." He added..

"Okay, I will find Cato and Clove," Rue said and they both headed off.

* * *

Rue ran around trying to find Cato and Clove. She found them in the weapons room just as before. Clove was sitting on Cato's lap and they were kissing which made her feel like she was ruining a moment. "I don't want to ruin anything but I have something I need to tell you guys."

"What is it?" Clove asked as they separated.

"First of all, Glimmer and Marvel told me how your reapings really work." Rue informed sadly.

"Oh they did?" She asked.

"Yeah, and I'm really sorry you guys had to go through that but President Coin has a way to check if your families are alive or not."

"Really?" They both asked.

"Yeah, apparently they have spies there and they can send video fed." Rue said truthfully.

"That's great where do we go?" Clove asked.

"Central planning room," Rue answered.

"Let's go then!" Cato said.

"You two go ahead." Rue waved off. "I have to get some more people first."

"Okay then, see you there," Clove said as they set off.

* * *

Marvel meanwhile arrived to find Glimmer working out as he came in. "Hey Glimmer." Marvel said with a smile, "I have some good news."

"Is that so?" She asked.

"Yeah, President Coin has a way to see if are families are still alive. They apparently have spies in the primary districts that could send of video feds."

"Really?" Glimmer asked hopefully.

"Really, just head to the Central Planning Room,"

"Let's go then," She said taking his hand and dragging him away.

"There are some more people I have to get first." Marvel said as she dragged him.

"Oh really, who?" She asked.

"She asked for all of our friends, I'm not sure why though." Marvel answered.

"Maybe, if something bad is shown we'll have support?"

"That makes sense, want to help get them?" Marvel offered.

"Yeah who do I go get?" She asked.

Marvel thought for a second, "Get Yizziki and her girlfriend if they're together."

"Okay, meet you there?" She asked.

"Meet you there." Marvel said giving her a quick kiss. She ran off to find the two girls.

Marvel went off looking for Kawino and Mercy.

* * *

It took her ten minutes to find them in the cafeteria. Glimmer realized when she got there that she had no idea where to even start. "Hey you two," she said carefully.

They turned to her, "Oh, hi Glimmer. Need sssssssomething?" Yizziki asked.

"Yeah I do," She sat down and began to explain the events of the last few days and the Career reapings

Yizziki sighed, "Oh why doessssssss that not sssssssurprissssssse me?"

"Yeah so we are going to check on our families."

"Alright, where to then?" Foxface asked.

"Central Planning room,"

"Alright then, let's go." Foxface said getting up, "I'm really sorry that you all have to go through that though."

"It's not your fault," Glimmer said.

"I know but still." Foxface sighed as they headed over there.

"Thanks," Glimmer said following.

"Aren't you scared?" Yizziki asked in a District 4 accent. "What if it turns out they are dead?"

"I was trying not to think about it," Glimmer said.

"Oh, sorry," Yizziki apologized looking down as they walked.

"Yeah," Glimmer sighed. That question had got her thinking though and she realized that she had lost very early in the games and that alone sends their chances into a nosedive. 'I can only hope.' She thought glumly.

She looked down as they arrived in the Central Planning Room. They were the last three to arrive so President Coin looked over the crowd doing a headcount. "Good, that's everyone. We'll start in one," She said.

Glimmer and Marvel held their breaths as the video fed came up. Marvel was relieved when he saw his parents and sister there. "They're alive." Marvel breathed relieved that though he had to 'kill' Rue, it was not in vain.

Glimmer was searching the screen feverously for any indication for herself. "They aren't there," She said. "Are they…?" Glimmer trailed not wanting to say the word as she started to cry.

"I'm sorry," Marvel said comforting her.

Glimmer's head suddenly shoot up though and she glared angrily at Rue. "This is your fault!"

"What how is it my fault?" Rue asked sadly.

"Don't think I don't remember your confession to pointing the tracker jacker nest out to Katniss and telling her to drop in on us. If it wasn't for those stupid mutts then I would have had more time to be more brutal then they might still be alive!" Glimmer hissed in misdirected anger.

"I'm sorry," Rue said fearfully backing away.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it, my family's dead thanks to you!" Glimmer hissed and tried to tackle Rue but Marvel reacted quickly held her back.

"Glimmer listen to me it's not her fault," He said. Glimmer stopped struggling realizing that he was right and just started crying heavily. Marvel held her and the others minus Rue came over.

"I'm so sorry for your loss," Clove said.

"Well, I guess I should have seen this coming." Glimmer said but was still crying heavily.

"Sorry," Rue muttered still afraid.

"I shouldn't have blamed you. It's not your fault considering you had no way of even knowing."

"Still I'm sorry," Rue said.

"Like I said, I guess I should have seen this coming the second name was drawn from the original bowl."

"I wish we could help," Rue said sadly.

"Well, hopefully this rebellion will help prevent it in the future."

"I think it will," Rue said.

"Let's just move on to 2?" Glimmer asked a tempting to wipe her eyes.

"Okay," Coin said as Cato, Clove, and Kawino all tensed as the feed came through.

Clove and Kawino quickly found their nightmares, "They're alive." Kawino tensed.

"Not for long." Clove corrected.

"Yeah, not for long," Kawino said.

Cato searched over the feed over and over again not seeing anything. "No, no no!" Cato shouted. His eyes kept scanning desperately in case he somehow just didn't see. Poor little Cady was only ten years old after all. "I don't see them," He said.

Kawino and Clove helped look knowing what they look like.

"I don't either," Clove said. Cato went silent truly not knowing what to say.

"Wait, how could Cato have not been brutal enough?" Rue asked in surprise at that.

"Not that unusual actually," Kawino sighed angrily. "Even Enobaria failed."

"She did?" Rue asked.

"Yeah, apparently she killed her victims too quickly instead of letting them suffer."

"That's horrible! So, 2 is the most brutal District?" Rue asked.

"It really depends on who's currently in charge of making that decision." Kawino said glaring at the ground. "It changes every year."

"How bad was it for you?" Rue asked.

"Not very," Kawino said and simply motioned to Clove.

"You were doing it for her?" Rue clarified.

"Well… yes, mostly but I more meant that she's proof that I passed." Kawino corrected.

"That's true," She said. She looked at Clove who was attempting to comfort Cato. "Poor Cato," She said sadly.

"They're gone." Cato muttered sadly. "They're dead. Cady's dead. They blew her brains all over the ground in town central in front of everyone."

Clove did not know what to say to that. As the feed was still coming in she heard a voice ask.

"Sir did we really have to kill Cato's family?"

Then to her horror she heard her father respond; "Yes we did you saw him, he hesitated to kill 12's boy and then begged their girl to kill him!" He spat.

"Dad," Clove and Kawino hissed at the same time.

"But sir he did kill more tributes than the others," The women said.

"It doesn't matter. He was weak and pathetic when he most needed to be strong."

"Of course sir," The women said walking away from him.

"That's it! That is where I draw the line!" Kawino said stomping out of the room followed by Clove and Cato.

"Where are you going?" Mercy asked chasing them.

"We are going to 2. Someone dies tonight," Kawino said.

"Then I'm coming with you." Mercy said seriously.

"You should stay here," Clove said.

"If they're anything like you both say they are then I need to come with to make sure the someone that dies tonight isn't one of you guys instead." Mercy insisted, "Just as back up, I know how to use a gun. Tell her, Kawino."

"She is really good with a gun," Kawino said.

"Exactly, so, I'm coming with you guys."

"Fine," Clove said as they set out again. They headed to the weapons room and got what they needs, got a short distance teleporter and were off.

**See, I told you it was a shocking chapter. Please review and flames are accepted but council members are largely frowned upon. I have been on this site five years, read the rules every time it asks and very often in between, read through the terms of service and privacy policy at least once a month, and can quote anything from any of the three from memory so I know my shit. You GTFO. Everyone else have a fantastic day!**


	12. Family Values

**Hey guys! The moment you have all been waiting for has finally come! Time to see the epic fight of Kawino and Clove (and Cato and Mercy) against their parents! I know I had lots of fun writing this chapter so I hope you have fun reading it.**

Cato, Clove, Kawino, and Mercy appeared in District 2 in a place they knew would be abandon since District 2 is a lot harder than 12 with the fence constantly electrified and VERY heavily guarded. "Where are we?" Mercy asked.

"The old training center," Kawino said.

"Wow, I had always wondered what they look like." Mercy said softly looking around. It was a large building much like a school except she could see several sprung traps in the hallway and old blood seemed to paint the walls. Having grown up with zero exposure to the sun, you'd think she could never get any paler but that's what she did. "Are the traps and stuff still active?"

"Maybe," Cato said.

"That being said, we'll have to treat them as if they were." Kawino added.

"Exactly, so follow us and keep close," Clove said seriously to Mercy. Mercy nodded obviously not arguing. "We just have to make it across this hall," She said.

"Alright, lead the way." Mercy said staying close to Kawino. They did moving in a pattern two steps left one step right three steps forward.

Whether the traps are active or not, they did not find out and made it through safely. "Good, now comes the hard part," Kawino said.

"Which is?" Mercy asked.

"Breaking into our house," Clove said.

"Right, what can we expect?" Mercy asked to avoid surprises as much as possible.

"It would be easier to tell you what not to expect," Kawino said.

"Oh, what shouldn't I expect?" Mercy asked managing to look brave.

"Land mines," Kawino said.

"That's all, you can expect anything else?"

"Oh, and guns on the walls," He added.

"And you can't expect it to be easy." Clove stated the obvious. "You ready, rookie?"

"As I will ever be," Mercy said.

Clove pulled out her old key, opened the door carefully, and stepped out of the way bringing Mercy back with her. A large sharp object flew out and stuck in the ground. "Harpoon gun attached to the front door, dad finally got it?" He asked Clove.

"Not even an hour after we were released." Clove said angry at that fact.

"Yeah, well he did not like me much anyway," Kawino said.

"Yes, that was made very clear." Clove sighed.

"It's okay let's just go," Kawino said. She headed in keeping Mercy on the right track knowing where to go and how to react having obviously been here a few times but keeping on guard for any new additions, "Anything up ahead?" Kawino asked

"A few laser grids," She said.

"Hard to believe this was your house." Mercy whispered.

"Why?" Kawino asked.

"Not exactly a living friendly environment. I didn't expect is to be but not this much."

"Well now you know," Kawino said.

"Just show me the way through." Mercy sighed.

"Right well we have to get down this hall without hitting the lasers," Clove said.

"So, just follow my movements exactly and you should be fine." Clove told her glaring down the hall.

"Right," Mercy said watching as Clove dropped down and crawled under the lasers. She watched and memorized until Clove made it through then mimicked it getting out perfectly.

"Good work," Clove said.

"Thank you." Mercy said quietly as Kawino and Cato got through.

"They should be through this door in the armory/living room," Kawino said.

Clove nodded, "Weapons at the ready." She instructed before opening the door, "Mom, Dad, I'm home!" She said like a little kid coming home from school.

They spun around and their jaws almost went through the floor. "Miss us?" Kawino asked mockingly one of his knives twiddling around his fingers.

"You can't be here. We watched you die!" Their father said.

"Well, I hate to break it to you but we're still alive. In mere minutes I can't say the same about you guys those." Kawino said before chucking a knife at his mother who just managed to duck the knife. "Good you can dodge," Kawino said in the same voice they used while training them.

"You're going to regret doing that." She sneered pulling out an ax.

"I very much doubt that," Kawino said pulling out his knives, but charging his father instead.

He was always on guard though and managed to stop his son by his arms and flip him over him. What he wasn't prepared for was the click of a cocked gun. Mostly because there's nowhere in Panem, even the Capitol, where it's legal or acceptable to own a gun unless you're a peacekeeper… as far as he knew of anyways, and this girl was definitely too young to be a peacekeeper.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"That's none of your business." Mercy said coldly with the gun pointed at his head.

"And you should be worried about me!" Cato said tackling the man.

While Cato had the father handled, Mercy turned her gun on the mother and pulled the trigger. It hit her in the leg. She hissed, "Why you little," and chucked the ax out of her but Mercy gracefully flipped over it. If you don't remember, Mercy's a gymnast.

Clove saw the opening and threw her knife. The mother tried to dodge the knife but Clove had that planned and it went straight into her radial artery which is now gushing out blood like a geyser. "I hate to break it to you mom but your dodges are predictable."

She appeared to want to say something, but fell to the ground dead, "Mantear!" The father shouted looking at his now dead wife and started fighting Cato off of him even harder.

He managed to get Cato off him, but was again tackled this time though it was by Kawino and it took them both through the nearest window and falling down one story before they hit the grass with a sick sounding THUD!

They were both still alive though and in a deadly battle on the ground that stained the grass with blood but from the room it was nearly impossible to tell who was winning.

Then at last one of them stood with a silenced gun resting against the others head. "It ends tonight dad, it was always going to end like this between you and me. Any last words?" They heard Kawino ask.

"This doesn't change anything you know." His father spit coldly. "You're still the same worthless piece of shit you always were. At least your sister had the confidence to use a knife where as your just wimping out and relying on a gun to solve your problems."

"You know what you're right," Kawino said tossing the gun far out of their reach and pulling out a knife he squatted down and looked his father in the eye. "Goodbye, you pathetic piece of shit," Kawino said slitting his throat and continuing to look him in the eye as he slowly slumped to the ground.

He waited for a short while then felt like an idiot, "Am not in the arena anymore. Why am I expecting a cannon to go off?" He thought out loud and teleported back to the ground and took them back to D13 knowing that they had to get out before the peacekeepers found them.

"Not done yet," Kawino said as the four of them appeared in the main planning room him covered in blood.

"What do you mean?" Mercy asked confused.

"I have one more thing I would like to do," He said.

"Which is?" She asked.

"Do a bit of grave robbing," Kawino said.

"The final potion?" Mercy asked piecing it together.

"Yes," Kawino said simply.

"For who?" She asked.

"For Cato's little sister Cady," Kawino answered seriously.

"She didn't deserve that and she was so young," Kawino said.

"Agreed, let's get that potion then."

"Potion?" Cato asked.

"Yes, one that brings people back from the dead. They could only make four though and three were already used for Clove, my dad, and Felicity." Mercy explained.

"And you want to use the last one on Cady?" He asked.

"Yes we do." Kawino said and Mercy nodded.

"You would do that?" Cato asked.

"Of course, Cato. Why wouldn't we?" Kawino asked.

"I don't know, but thank you," He said smiling.

"It's our pleasure." Kawino said heading to where the last potion is.

"So can I come?" Cato asked.

"Sure," Kawino said with a smile.

"Grab a shovel though, actually she may still be in the morgue," He said after some thought

"Well, bring a shovel in case she isn't." Kawino said getting one.

"Okay let's go then," Cato said.

With the shovel and potion, Kawino pulled out the teleporter, "Whose coming?"

"Me," Clove said looking to Mercy.

"That makes all of us then." Mercy shrugged.

"Good let's go and get back," Kawino said

**He pushed the button the right amount of times taking them back to District 2. "Okay let's go, they should be distracted by mom and dad's bodies by now," Kawino said. They snuck to the morgue first.**

"Okay, there's twenty rows scatter and find her," Kawino said.

They spilt up and searched the rows. Eventually, Clove came across a small ten-year-old girl with a huge gapping gunshot hole in the middle of her forehead and her wrists and ankles were a little raw from the bindings, one she know way too well. "I found her."

"Poor girl," Kawino said. Cato froze having heard his girlfriend but being scared to turn around and see her that way. "Cato you might not want to look," Kawino said.

"Well, I know exactly what to expect." Cato sighed as Kawino uncorked the vial and poured it into her mouth. He watched as the bits of her brain began to grow back in and the hole slowly began to close.

Just as the other's though, she won't wake up for quite a while longer. He leaned in and heard her heart start again. "She's alive again." Kawino confirmed and looked over the physical damage. "Just not awake not awake yet."

"Okay then let's get out of here," Cato said picking her up.

Kawino took them all back to 13 and Cato place her down gently on a bed in one of the rooms and just sat by her waiting for her to wake up. "We'll leave you and Clove here then," Kawino said still covered in dried blood.

He and Mercy left the room and Mercy looked over him with a frown, "That's all your parents', right?"

"Not all of it," He said.

"Maybe we should try and was off the blood, get a better look at the personal injuries." Mercy suggested.

"I guess I should shower then?" Kawino asked.

"Might be best," She nodded.

"Okay, where do you want me to meet you?" He asked.

Mercy thought for a second and then said, "My room."

"Okay, I'll see you there," Kawino said before heading to the shower.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the other room, Cady sat up and her eyes instantly settled on Cato and she gasped hugging him, "Cato! You're alive!"

"So are you," He said holding her close.

"But you were torn apart by mutts then shot in the head with an arrow, I saw you." Cady babbled in confusion holding him close.

"I know this is a long story," Cato said.

Cady let him go and sat back for a second but then she spotted Clove and hugged her, too, "Clove! You're alive, too!"

"Yeah, I am, so is Kawino, but he's getting clean," Clove said smiling.

"How are you all still alive?" She asked in confusion but obviously happy that they're alive.

So they explained about District 0 and the potions which took a while

"Wow, so, anyone who ever lost the Hunger Games has literally been hiding right beneath our noses this whole time?" She summarized in shock.

"Yeah," Cato said.

"Okay, but, what do the potions have to do with anything?"

"They brought you back and Clove," Cato said.

"I was dead. Then, does that mean...?" She trailed knowing pretty much the only explanation for that despite not remembering her own death.

"Yes," Cato sighed. Cady looked down sadly and started to cry. "I know," Cato said holding her.

"And you have none of those left?" She asked crying into her brother's chest.

"No, we used the last of it on you," Clove said. Cady didn't say anything after that and just continued to cry herself dry.

"It'll be okay," Cato said

"What make you so sure?"

"You have us still, and Kawino, and so many others that you have yet to meet," Clove added.

"Well, I guess." She said after a second not crying nearly as heavily as she was before.

"I know," Cato said.

She pulled away briefly wiping her eyes. "Well, at least now I won't have to worry about being reaped."

"Yeah that's true," Cato said.

"I doubt I would have made it." Cady sighed. "I had been trying so hard but I don't think I'd ever be anywhere near brutal enough and hold myself together like all the other Careers."

"You don't need to worry now," Cato said.

"Right," She said somehow managing a smile.

"There's that smile," Clove said.

"So, who are some of these people that I should meet?" Cady asked in a desperate attempt to change the subject.

"Well there's Mercy, Marvel, Glimmer, Rue, Aiden, Yizziki, Foxface, Felicity, and Aunty Petra." Clove named off.

"Aunty?" Cady asked in slight surprise.

"Yeah, great great aunt," Clove clarified.

"Really awesome woman, she made in to the final two in the very first Hunger Games when she was eighteen and even played a fairly big role in the Dark Days." Clove continued.

"She must be in her nineties though?" Cady asked.

"Well, she was but the scientists made a series of potions that made her look and feel 32 again." Clove explained.

"Really?" Cady asked shocked and impressed.

"Yeah, I swear though scientists could do anything." Clove commented.

"Probably," Cato said nodding.

"Could I meet her now?" Cady asked.

"Sure," Clove said.

They lead her to where they're usually sure to find her, "The firing range!" Clove said. Sure enough, she was indeed there, "Hey Aunty Petra!"

Petra sat her gun down and turned to her with a smile, "Hey Clove, who's this?"

"Hey Aunty Petra, this is Cady Cato's little sister," Clove said smiling

"So you used the last potion then?" Petra asked.

"Yes we did," Clove said.

"Well, it is very nice to meet you, Cady."

"You too," She said shaking the woman's hand.

"Is she going to…?" Petra asked Cato figuring he'd get what she meant but Cady wouldn't until they had his answer.

"Well, I don't know," Cato said

"What are you guys talking about?" Cady asked confused.

"If you want to help," Clove said.

"Help with what?" Cady asked no less confused.

"With the revolution," Cato supplied.

"Revolution?" Cady asked then got excited. "You guys are staging another rebellion?"

"Yes we are," Kawino said entering the room pulling on a shirt.

"Kawino!" Cady said hugging him happily.

"Hey Cady," He said smiling as he hugged her back.

"I'm so glad you and all the others are still alive. I was so sad when I thought you died."

"It's good to see you, too," Kawino said.

"I'm just stopping in to check on Aunty real quick on my way to Mercy," Kawino said.

"Can I come with too meet her?" Cady asked hopefully remembering her from the list.

"Well, I guess so, if Cato approves," Kawino said.

"That's fine. We were going to show her to all of our friends anyways." Cato said.

"Okay come on and stick with me," Kawino said.

"Alright," Cady said and Kawino led her to Mercy's bedroom.

"Just let me check something okay?" He asked kindly peaking his head in to make sure she was dressed.

He was relieved to find that she was.

"Okay you can come in," He said to Cady.

They headed in finding her just sitting on the bed. "You must be Mercy?" Cady asked.

"Yes and you're Cady?" She asked.

"Yes, I am, Cato's little sister." Cady said then asked like a typical ten-year-old, "Why are you so pale? Are you sick? And why are your pupils so big?"

Mercy giggled, "No, I'm not sick I grew up down here in 0 so I do not see much sun," She said.

"Oh, okay that makes sense. Well, it's nice to meet you, Mercy."

"You too, Cady" Kawino says you're a nice girl," Mercy said.

"Well, I try to be." Cady said sitting down next to her.

"You are," Kawino corrected.

"Thank you, Kay." Cady giggled.

"Kay?" Mercy asked smiling between them.

"She had nicknamed me that quite a few years ago." Kawino said.

"It's sweet," Mercy said.

"You can use it if you want." Cady offered.

"Do you mind if I do?" Mercy asked.

Kawino shrugged, "Sure, it's just a name."

"Yay! I finally have a pet name for you," She said.

"By the way, Cady, if no one had told you yet. She and I are dating."

"Is that so?" Cady asked suddenly examining Mercy similar to the way clove had.

"Wow, Cady, I thought you said you were Cato's little sister. Not Kawino's," Mercy joked.

"Well, I may as well be," She said.

"Well, Clove seems to definitely accept me as her brother's girlfriend if that helps." Mercy pointed out.

"That does help," She said.

"She's a great girl, Cady. I wouldn't have chosen her otherwise."

"Alright," Cady said smiling.

"So, we're okay?" Mercy asked hopefully.

"Yes, but don't you dare hurt him," Cady said with an admittedly cute, but scary glare.

"I wouldn't even think about," Mercy said honestly.

"Okay good," She said smiling again.

"By the way, we killed my parents." Kawino said casually.

"You did!?" Cay said excitedly.

"Yeah, right before we came to get you. The looks on their faces when we first showed up were priceless because like the rest of the world they thought we were dead."

"I bet," She giggled.

"Wait, so, you know what happened?" Mercy asked Cady in surprise.

"Yeah, Kawino and Clove told me," She said.

"Well, she had pretty much figured out something was up before that." Kawino added.

"She did?" Mercy asked.

"Well, not everything but with how they acted around each other in training it was very clear they were FAR from getting along." Cady explained.

"Yeah well you were right,"

"I know." Cady sighed. "At least they're dead now though."

"Yes they are," Kawino said

"Now Yizziki's father will be easy." Kawino chuckled mostly to himself.

"What do you mean?" Cady asked.

"My best friend Yizziki had a very abusive father and I had promised I'd kill him for her." Kawino explained.

"Oh! Okay then," She said. "Can I help?" Cady asked.

"Maybe," Kawino said.

"I want to." Cady said simply.

"Talk to Cato then," Kawino said.

"I'm sure I can convince him." Cady said confident in her power over her brother.

"How?" Mercy asked.

"You don't know Cady." Kawino sighed knowing she was right about being able to convince him.

"Really?" Mercy asked.

"Yeah, he'll do anything I say." Cady giggled.

"Impossible, only Clove has that power over him," Mercy said.

"Wanna bet?" Cady asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you want to bet?" Mercy countered.

"If I win I get to come along," Cady said.

"And if I win?" Mercy asked.

"Then you can have me do any one favor you want," Cady said.

Mercy thought for a second and said, "Alright, I'll think of something specific later if I win."

"Deal!" Cady said shaking her hand.

"Deal," Mercy agreed.

"Then let's go talk to Cato." Cady said once they let go. Kawino sighed and followed them. They headed back to the firearms training room. "Ready?" Cady asked.

"Ready." Mercy said.

"Hey Cato?" Cady asked skipping inside.

"Hey Cady, how did it go?" Cato asked his sister.

"Really well, but she mentioned something..." Cady said carefully.

"Which is?"

"About Yizziki's father," Cady said.

"She said that he was abusive so they're going to kill him and I want in."

"I don't know," Cato said carefully.

"Please, I want to." Cady begged sweetly.

"Well...maybe..." Cato said starting to give.

"Please?" She asked one more time knowing he'd have to give then.

"Well...alright," He sighed.

"Thank you!" Cady said hugging him.

Mercy's jaw almost went through the floor. "Unbelievable," She muttered and Cady just smiled triumphantly.

"We should probably talk to Coin though." Cato added.

"Yes, we should," Kawino said.

"Who's Coin?" Cady asked confused.

"President of 13," Petra said.

"Oh, alright," Cady said unsure of what to think.

"Fifty-fifty odds," Kawino said.

"Alright, and I guess there no way around asking?" Cady asked.

"Nope," Clove said.

"Okay, let's go then." Cady sighed.

"Cato and Clove can take you this time," Kawino said.

"Alright," Cady agreed and the three of them headed over.

"Now be respectful," Cato said.

"I will." Cady promised she's from District 2; it's not a stretch at all.

"Good," Clove said. They found her in the central planning room. "President Coin?" Clove asked.

She turned around seeing Cady, "Oh, and who is this?"

"This is my little sister Cady," Cato said.

"So, I guess you used another potion?" Coin asked since she remembered that Cato had apparently fail so him family was killed.

"Yes we did," Clove said.

"Well, anything in particular that needs to be addressed with her besides the basics?" Coin asked.

"Yes she wants to go on the mission to kill Yizziki's father," Clove said.

Coin looked over the little girl skeptically, "How old is she?"

"Ten," Cady said.

"Absolutely not," Coin said seriously. "I cannot send a young child out on any kind of mission to likely never come back. My minimum is strictly set at fourteen years of age.

"What why?" Cady whined.

"Because, I won't send a kid somewhere to probably die," Coin paraphrased. "The Capitol obviously has different feeling on that matter."

"She does have a point..." Clove said.

"It's not fair!" Cady pouted.

"Well that's the rules," Coin said.

Cady sighed, "Yes, ma'am."

"Good, I'm sorry," She said.

"It's okay, rules are rules." Cady said though disappointed. "Could I at least help in planning?"

"Well I suppose," Coin said.

"Well, at least I still get to have a pretty important part in the rebellion." Cady agreed after some thought.

"Besides, don't we still need a District 2 intell?" Clove asked.

"Yes we do," Coin said.

She turned to Cady, "How well would you say you know District 2?"

"Better than most people," She said smiling.

"I think she could handle the job if she wants to." Cato said honestly.

"Really?" Coin asked.

Cato nodded. "I'm sure of it."

"Alright then," Coin said, "Anything else?" Coin asked.

"Not really, do you know where Yizziki is?" Cato asked.

"No, we really need to get those schedules worked back out again." Coin said.

"We can gather the others," Clove said.

"That would help." Coin agreed.

"Okay, scattering would be best," Cato said.

"I'm not sure who to look for." Cady pointed out.

"Right you with me," Clove said.

"Alright," Cady nodded and they broke off.

"Let's find Rue first she's the closest to your age and I'm sure you would love her," Clove said

"She's the girl from 11 this year right? Katniss' ally?" Cady asked.

"Yeah, that's her," Clove said.

"Cool, she'd be really fun to have a little competition against." Cady said loving that idea.

"You and your contests," Clove chuckled.

"Come on, you have to admit that you want to know to." Cady pointed out simply.

"Well, maybe," Clove said.

"So, any idea where she might be?" Cady asked.

"Uh, the exercise room with Glimmer," Clove said.

"Alright, lead the way." Cady said since she doesn't know where it is.

"Keep up then!" Clove said running down the hall. Cady ran after her almost instantly catching up. She'd pass her but she still doesn't know where this is. "Good still fast," Clove said

"Always," Cady smirked when they got there to find Rue once again in training with Glimmer.

"Rue, Glimmer, two things, I have someone for you to meet and Coin needs us all." Clove said.

"Okay who?" Glimmer asked.

"Well, the last potion has not been used up so this is Cato's little sister Cady." Clove said motioning to Cady.

"Oh really?" Rue asked excitedly.

"Yeah, and back at the Special Academy one of my focuses was climbing so I would sort of like to have a little competition." Cady added.

"I could go for a contest," Rue said.

"Great! We still have to go talk to Coin though." Cady repeated.

"Want to race?" Rue challenged.

"You're on!" Cady said.

"Central planning room," Clove said to Rue when they both ran off.

"So that's Cady?" Glimmer asked smiling.

"Yes she is." Clove nodded, "Impressive girl, hardworking, too she could almost always beat Cato in a sword fight since she was six. She always trained the third hardest and longest in the district behind Kawino and me."

"Wow, ambitious then?"

"She wanted to make sure that if she was ever reaped than she could be good enough to not only win but protect her family."

"Motivated then," Glimmer said.

"Exactly," Clove nodded. "We need to go now."

"Right," Glimmer said heading after the younger girls.

"So, who won?" Clove asked when they got there.

"We tied," Cady said.

"Wow! Impressive." Glimmer noted.

"Yeah, she's good," Cady said

Clove looked around noticing that everyone else was already there. "Wow, we're last?" Glimmer said.

"Yessssss, you are," Yizziki said.

"So, what is it you need?" Glimmer asked Coin.

"We need to plan," Coin said.

"Right, so, where do we start?" Foxface asked.

"We need to contact Katniss," Kawino said.

"Didn't we agree that I was going to try and catch her in the woods?" Mercy asked.

"Oh right!" Kawino said.

"Maybe she shouldn't go alone though." Petra pointed out then offered. "I could go with her."

"Wait why now me?" Kawino said.

"We all agreed it would be a better idea to send girls instead of boys or both." Mercy reminded.

"Why?" Cato asked.

"She trusts girls more." Mercy said then turned to Kawino, "You're the one who pointed that out."

"Sorry during that fall I took a really bad blow to the head," Kawino said.

"Really?" Mercy asked once again really worried.

"Yeah really, he grabbed my head on the way down," Kawino said.

Mercy went right behind her check over his head. She gasped at the bruise that was starting to steadily bleed. "President Coin, could Kawino be excused from the meeting?" Mercy asked. "Deny as he will, he needs medical attention."

"I do not," Kawino said.

"Yes, you do." Mercy said going around to him with narrowed eyes.

"It's just a bruise," Kawino said.

"Not if you're having memory lapses because of it."

"She's right," Clove said.

Kawino stared at his sister for a short while before saying, "Fine, maybe I do."

"Good," They both said.

"So, may he be excused?" Mercy asked Coin again.

"Of course, one of you take him to the medical wing," She said.

"I will." Clove and Mercy volunteered in perfect sync being Kawino's sister and girlfriend respectively.

"You can both go, just in case he passes out," Coin said.

They both nodded and headed out with Kawino who started to stagger as soon as they were walking

They both noticed and slurred back ready to catch him. This was good because sure enough he began to fall and they caught him solidly. "Stubborn isn't he?" Clove asked.

"Very." Mercy sighed.

"You love him though," Clove said smiling.

"Of course I do." Mercy said lovingly as they carried him there.

"What's wrong?" The doctor asked hurrying over as they arrived.

"He was on a mission and got in a huge fight which he won but took multiple injuries from, the most immediate being a head injury right here," Mercy explained and showed him the bruise. "Causing memory lapses and eventually loss of consciousness."

"A concussion then hmm?" She asked

"Most likely," Mercy nodded.

"Well lay him on his stomach please," She said. They both nodded and laid him down as directed. "That is a very sizable bruise what caused it?" She asked.

"Fell out a second story window to grass but the person he was fighting had held his head to where it took the full impact." Clove explained from a combination of what she saw and what Kawino said.

"Ouch!" The women said.

"Yeah," Clove sighed looking at her brother regretfully.

"Well then, we need to wake him," She said.

"Alright," They both nodded approval.

"I'm giving him a shot of adrenaline." So she pulled out a needle filled with what was obviously adrenaline, shot it into him, and waited.

**Cliff hanger! Poor Kawino, he's just too stubborn for his own good. Review and you're welcome to flame. **


	13. Oh Say Can You Remember

**Hey guys, we have a new chapter for y'all with all new canon Hunger Games losers. Who are they? Well, I'm not going to give that away so START THE STORY! **

Kawino instantly snapped awake. "What happened where am I?" He gasped

"The medical wing, you passed out." Mercy said hoping that's the only place he's currently lost.

"Wait didn't I die?" Kawino asked looking very confused.

"Kawino, what's the last thing you remember?" Clove asked carefully now very worried.

"Clove! What are you doing...wherever here is? I just got beat to death in the arena didn't I?" He asked.

"Oh no," They both breathed knowing the problem now.

"That was over a year ago." Clove told him.

"What, no Clover that happened just a few hours ago I think judging by how dark it is outside," Kawino said as the women wrapped his head in bandages.

Clove shook her head, "It was over a year ago. I think I would remember the Hunger Games between then and now because I was in them."

"You were not in any games," Kawino said carefully.

"Kawino," Clove said trying to be a gentle as possible, "We think you got amnesia."

"We? Who is 'we'?" Kawino asked looking over to Mercy and then blushing.

"This is your girlfriend, Mercy." Clove said much to his surprise.

"I have a girlfriend?" He asked again as Mercy sat beside him.

Mercy kept quite though knowing that he's more likely to trust Clove since he actually remembers her. "Yes you do, we also killed mom and dad." Clove told him.

"We did!? That's great, but I don't remember it," Kawino huffed. "Best moment of my life and I don't even get to remember it."

"I'm sorry," Clove said.

"You guys still haven't answered two very important questions though." Kawino pointed out.

"What?" Clove asked.

"Well, first off, how am I not dead?"

Mercy took that and explained District 0 to him.

"Really?" He asked turning to her in surprise.

"Yeah really," Mercy said.

"So, is that where we are?" He asked.

"Well not exactly, we're in 13," She said

"13? As in District 13?" Kawino asked confused.

"Yes," She said.

"Wasn't District 13 destroyed back at the end of the Dark Day though?"

"No," Mercy said going into the explanation of 13.

"Wow, everyone's been hiding under our noses apparently." Kawino noted in surprise. "What? Are the career families still alive, too?"

"Some of them," Clove said.

"What do you mean?" He asked in confusion.

"Not all the families survived, and no you do not usually get to see your family again," Clove said.

"Yeah, I figured that." Kawino said then realized something, "Does that mean… Yizziki's still alive?" He asked hesitating for a second on her name having on heard her real one once that he can remember.

"Yes, she is and she's actually your best friend," Clove said.

"Oh wow, so, I take it she not so caught up in the people that she 'killed' anymore?" Kawino asked since she had asked him to kill her.

"No she's not," Mercy said.

"That's good," Kawino said then turned to Mercy, "and you're REALLY my girlfriend?"

"Yes, I really am and I can prove it," She said.

"How?" Kawino asked confused and honestly kind of curious.

She whispered everything he had told her about his childhood in his ear.

"Oh, I had told you all that?" Kawino asked turning beat red.

"Yes you had," Mercy said hugging him. Kawino hesitated for a second but returned the hug. Mercy relaxed at that snuggling into him.

"I'm sorry, Mercy, but I still don't remember you." Kawino sighed but still held her close, "I believe you, but I don't remember you."

"I know, but we'll get your memories back somehow," She said not letting go.

"Hopefully, there's apparently a lot of great stuff that I don't get to remember."

"We will," Clove said.

"Alright, I can trust you on that, but how?" Kawino asked.

"I don't know, but we will, I will be right back," Clove said heading out to get the rest of their group.

Clove headed back to the central planning room, "I am so sorry to interupt but we have a problem."

"What issssss it?" Yizziki asked.

"Kawino has partial amnesia; the last thing he remembers is when he 'died' in the arena."

"No way!" Cato gasped.

Clove nodded worriedly, "Unfortunately, it is true."

"Poor Kawino," Yizziki said.

"Does anyone have any idea's to help get his memory back?" Clove asked.

"Well, is Mercy still there?" Cato asked.

"Yes she is." Clove nodded.

"Maybe they had some special spot she could take him to?" Cato said.

"Not that I know of but I could asked Mercy if they did."

"Yeah and maybe Yizziki should go too?" Rue said.

"Maybe that could work, if you're up to it." Clove said turning to Yizziki.

"Of course," She said.

"Then he's back in the medical wing." Clove told her.

She nodded and headed off, but was followed, by Clove, Cato, and Cady. "Kawino," Yizziki said carefully when she got there.

"Yizziki right?" He asked.

Yizziki nodded, "That'ssssss me."

"Well, sorry," Kawino said.

"For what?" Yizziki asked though she had a pretty good idea.

"The arena," He said.

"It's okay; you had to be brutal to sssssave Clove."

"Yeah, but I think my death made sure she was safe," He said.

"I know about the career reapings Kawino."

"You do?" He asked.

Yizziki nodded, "This year's girl from 1, Glimmer told me."

"Oh, okay then," Kawino said carefully.

"Sssso, asssss I ssssaid, It'sssss okay."

"If you're sure," He said.

"I am, bessssssidessssss, I assssssssked you to." Yizziki reminded.

"Yeah I guess you did," He said.

She turned her attention to Mercy, "Ssssssso, on the topic of Kawino'ssssss memory, do you really have a sssssspecial place you could take him to to jog hisssssssss memory?"

"Well Yeah I think so," Mercy said.

"We think that might help." Clove said.

"Well, okay" She said. "Would it be safe now?" Mercy asked the doctor.

"Yes other than the memory loss he's fine,"

"You up for it then?" Mercy asked helping him up.

"Well, sure I guess,"

"I have one idea but it's a little far." Mercy told him.

"Well I'll follow you," He said.

She led him out of the room and out of District 13 in general, "First of all, welcome to District 0!"

"Wow! It's incredible!"

"Everyone say that, I don't really have much to compare it to though. My parents had lost the games so I was actually born and raised here."

"Well you were lucky," Kawino said.

"I know that." Mercy sighed thinking about all the above ground stories she's been hearing since she picked up Rue and Marvel.

"So, where are we going?" He asked as she took his hand.

"You'll see, but first I have to introduce you to something called a bus." Mercy said leading him to the nearest bus stop.

"A what?" He asked.

She explained it to him the same way she explained it to Rue and Marvel.

"That's a great idea," He said excitedly.

"Yeah, since District 0's so huge they're kind of important." Mercy chuckled checking the schedule.

"Makes sense," He said.

"Hopefully it does. It will be here in a second." Mercy said.

Sure enough it pulled in about a minute later. "That is so cool!" Kawino said looking at it.

"Yeah, they are," She said leading him onto it.

Still not requiring coins or labor, Mercy took a seat and Kawino sat next to her. "So, where are we going?" He asked again.

"It's a surprise, I know you'll love it, you did with your memory at least."

"Well okay I guess," He said

"It's a forty-five minute ride though from here." Mercy sighed.

For a second Kawino hesitated, but slid his arm around her shoulders. Mercy smiled at that but didn't risk going farther. "I hope I get my memories back, you were obviously very special to me," Kawino said.

"Well, we did go all the way… twice."

"We did, really?" Kawino asked blushing.

"Yes we did." Mercy nodded blushing as well. "I'm on the pill though."

"Oh okay good," He said pulling her so she was leaning on him like she would if he had not lost his memory.

"This had better work." She said snuggling against him.

"We can only hope," He said enjoying having her leaning on him.

"Enjoying yourself?" Mercy asked hopefully.

"Yeah I am," He said.

"That's definitely a good sign." Mercy said with a smile.

"Yeah I hope so," He said.

"Yeah, I honestly don't know what I'd do without you."

"Well no matter what I don't think I'm leaving," He said.

"Good," She smiled snuggling into him.

"Yeah," He said nervously kissing her forehead.

"This must be really awkward for you huh?" Mercy asked.

"It is," He said.

"Imagine if you had full amnesia though, that would have been a disaster." Mercy commented hoping it would make the current situation better.

"Yeah it would, I would be instinct driven," Kawino said.

Mercy nodded, "Those are usually very bad."

"Yeah especially with people like me,"

"Has that happened before?" She asked since it sounded like he was speaking from experience.

"Once," He sighed.

"Got tired in training?" Mercy asked biting her lip.

"Yeah, I was so dad had the class attack me for falling asleep when I was still drowsy..." Kawino said.

"That's terrible, what happened when you regained consciousness but no memory?" Mercy asked looking down sadly.

"I killed them, well at least most of them...it was the only time dad was ever proud of me,"

"Oh my goodness," Mercy said having not expected that answer. "Yeah, that's very instinct based."

"For me yes it is," He sighed.

"Yeah, that is a very good thing that you don't have full amnesia then."

"Yeah, it is" He said after the ride was over they got out in front of a large building that was carved into one of the large rock ends of 0.

Kawino stared at the building. Something about it seemed vaguely familiar but more of a deja vu than memory.

"Anything?" She asked.

"It… almost seems familiar." Kawino said awkwardly.

"That's a start," She said.

He nodded, "We need to go up it though." Mercy said leading him inside.

She led him up to the top floor and toward the balcony. "You brought me here for my birthday a few days ago," She said.

He walked out onto the balcony looking over District 0 which you can see a lot of from here then back at his girlfriend and said, "I remember, sort of, not everything but… I remember this."

Mercy didn't say anything and instead went over and kissed him right on the lips. He was caught off guard as she wrapped her arms around his neck holding onto him. Memories began to flood his mind coming to 0 meeting Yizziki, their friendship, as well as Rue, Marvel, Glimmer, and of course Mercy, beautiful wonderful Mercy. His arms slid around her waist pulling her against him.

"I remember." He said once the separated the kiss but he still held her close. "I remember everything."

"Really?" She asked hopefully.

"Really," He nodded.

She smiled and kissed him again pushing her tongue into his mouth. Kawino let her in his tongue battling with hers.

She leaned into him so that he gently fell to the ground with her on top of him. "I'm...so...happy..." She said between kisses. "Wanna… have a… little more… fun?" Mercy asked between kisses her hand moving downwards.

"I...would...love too..." He said his own hands traveling downwards and resting on the waistband of her pants.

* * *

A while later, they both got up out of breath with their hair a mess. "You have no idea how glad I am to have you back."

"After that...I think I do," He said smiling.

"We should go back and tell the other's though." Mercy reminded attempting to fix her signature ponytail taking it out and redoing it.

"Yeah, but Mercy you should wear your hair down more," He said picking her up bridal style.

"I don't like how it always gets in the way down though, sometimes I think it would be a lot easier to just chop it all off."

"Well maybe it's time for a haircut?" Kawino asked as they set out.

"That is exactly what I just said."

"I know, but I meant before we go back," Kawino said.

"No, priorities, Kay." Mercy said rolling her eyes.

"We have time, Mercy" He said.

"Well, I guess we can use a break from all the seriousness." Mercy said after some brief thought.

"That's the spirit," Kawino said.

"Alright, TO THE SALON!"

"There's a salon?" Kawino asked.

"It's 0, there's at least one of everything." Mercy shrugged.

"Well then let's find it," Kawino said.

"I know where it is. We have to get down from here first though." Mercy said but snuggled into him.

"Alright," He said carrying her downstairs.

"There one not too far at all so we won't have to take the bus." Mercy said and gave him the directions.

They arrived there within a ten minute walk he only set her down when they were inside, "So, how does this work?" Kawino asked having honestly never been to one of these.

"They present me with hair style options I pick one and they cut and style it for me. Maybe you could get one too?" She offered looking at his hair that just touched his shoulders.

"You think I should?" He asked.

"Well, it is a little long for a boy," She said shrugging.

"Alright, I guess I'll give it a shot." Kawino agreed.

"Hello, how can we help you?" Asked a woman coming out to meet them

"We need two hair cutting appointments please." Mercy requested.

"We can get you both in now?" She offered.

"That would be perfect." Mercy nodded.

"Okay right this way," She said.

They both went over and took the seats they were directed to.

"Okay, ladies first," She said.

"Alright," Mercy said taking it out of the ponytail. "I basically want most of it gone to where it's about here." She motioned right above her ear. "That way it's out of the way."

"Are you sure?" The woman asked.

Mercy nodded, "Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay hold still," She said starting to cut.

Mercy held still as the clumps fell to the floor.

"Okay ready to see?" She asked 20 minutes later.

"Ready." Mercy said and she turned her around. She smiled into the mirror. "I love it!" Mercy said.

"I'm glad, I think you look great."

"Well thank you miss...what is your name?" Mercy asked.

"Maysilee Donor. You probably don't know of me but I was in the 50th Hunger Games."

"I know you!" Kawino gasped.

"You do?" Maysilee asked surprised at that.

"My parents managed to get their hands on a little bit of your games, they used you to teach how to use poisons," Kawino said.

"Poisons?" Mercy asked now curious.

"Yeah, you were the best poison user in the games' history!" Kawino said smiling.

"I wouldn't say I was the best. When everything in the arena's poisonous it's not exactly difficult."

"Yeah, but you were the only one who really used them," Kawino said.

"I still wouldn't say I'm the best."

"I would," Kawino said smiling.

"Certainly not in history," Maysilee corrected.

"You're in the top two," Kawino said.

"In fact, District 0's staging a second rebellion with District 13 and we'd love it if you could help." Kawino told her.

"Really?" She asked.

"Really," Kawino and Mercy both said.

"That's incredible," She said.

"So, are you in?" Kawino asked.

"Sure!" She said.

"Good, we're going to head over to 13 right after actually."

"I'll close up and join?" She offered.

"That would be perfect." Kawino agreed.

"Okay so, Mercy do you have any idea how to cut his hair?" She asked.

"Not really." Mercy said awkwardly.

"Do you?" She asked Kawino

"A little bit shorter than Mercy's," Kawino said after some thought.

"Would you like it spiked?" She asked.

"Sure." Kawino said with a smirk.

"Okay," she said starting to cut at it.

A while later, she had it all cut and spiked, honestly, he almost looked as dangerous as he really is. Okay, nowhere close but closer than it was.

"I like it," He said.

"You look very different." Mercy commented but went over and kissed him. "Funny, I thought it was impossible for you to look hotter but you just proved that wrong."

"This coming from the hottest girl in 0," He said.

"No, it isn't, it's just coming from me." Mercy said modestly.

"If you say so, is everyone ready?" He asked

2 days ago

"I just need a second to close up." Maysilee reminded.

"Right, sorry." Kawino said blushing.

So Maysilee took off their apron thingies and went to the front desk.

"No charge for either of you," She said.

"Are you sure?" Mercy asked uneasy at that.

"Yes I am," She said.

She did a few businessy things then said, "Alright, now I'm ready."

"Alright let's go then," Kawino said smiling.

They headed out and to the bus stop.

"I love the bus," Kawino said.

"Yeah, they certainly come in handy all the time." Maysilee agreed.

"Yeah that's true," Mercy said.

The bus arrived and they got on. "Well forty five minutes to go," Mercy said snuggling into Kawino.

"Good thing I have you then." Kawino said putting his arm around her. "Or should we use the teleporter?"

"Do you have one?" Mercy asked.

"Yes I do, I forgot earlier for obvious reasons." Kawino said pulling it out.

"Well then Maysilee ready?" Mercy asked.

Maysilee looked at it with a raised eyebrow, "A teleporter?"

"Yeah, why?" Kawino asked.

"That's so cool, how does it work?"

"We program a location the we're off," Kawino said.

"Great, I'm ready then." Maysilee agreed.

"It'll feel weird," Kawino warned.

"How weird?" Maysilee asked just to know.

"Like going underwater," Kawino said.

"Alright, that should be just fine." Maysilee agreed. "What do I do then."

"Just hold on," Kawino said.

"Physically or time wise?" Maysilee asked since it could be either or both.

"Physically," Kawino said. Mercy offered her an arm still snuggling against Kawino. Maysilee took it not sure what was coming. "Ready?" Kawino asked getting the teleporter ready.

She nodded. He pushed the button the required amount of times.

They were off in a flash.

"Yeah, that does feel weird," Maysilee said with a shudder.

"Told you," Kawino said.

"Yes, thank you for warning me. So, this is District 13?" Maysilee asked looking around.

"Yeah or the entrance," Kawino said.

"I can see that." Maysilee said turning slightly to see District 0.

"Yeah wait until you see the rest," Mercy said

"We do have to find our friends first though." Kawino reminded.

"Right!" Mercy said setting off. Maysilee and Kawino followed closely behind her.

"They should still be in the meeting room," Mercy said.

"Probably," Kawino nodded and they headed there.

Sure enough they all were there. "My memories back." Kawino announced immediately.

"That's great!" Clove said hugging him.

"Yeah, at least it was better than last time though." Kawino said knowing she knows of it.

"What'ssss with the hair?" Yizziki asked

"Mercy was annoyed with her hair getting in the way so she got it cut and convinced me to do the same."

"Well you look good," Felicity said.

"Thanks, Felicity." Kawino smiled knowing she'd only say so if she really meant it but not thinking much of it.

"No problem," She said.

"By the way, this is Maysilee Donor, she was in the 50th Hunger Games from District 12 and actually made it to the final five of forty-eight having actually kill more than a few of them herself." Kawino explained motioning to her.

"Wow really?" Clove asked.

"Yeah, you remember her from the tape right?" Kawino asked.

"Yeah!" Clove said.

"Well, this is her." Kawino repeated.

"It's great to meet you!" Clove said excitedly.

"It's great to meet you, too but why are you guys making such a big deal out of it."

"Your incredible!" Clove said.

"Kawino kept saying so anyways." Maysilee shrugged.

"Right sorry," Clove said blushing.

"So, I heard you guys are planning a rebellion?" Maysilee asked.

"Yes we are," Coin said.

"I want in then." Maysilee said.

"Do you have any special skills?" Coin asked.

"I'm pretty good with poisons. Kawino kept claiming I'm the best in the history of the Games at it."

"You are!" Clove said.

Kawino nodded in agreement, "She definitely is."

She blushed, "Not really," she said.

"So, you would like to be a soldier then?" Coin asked.

"Yes please," She said.

"That's could be arranged then." Coin said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, we'll have to run some tests for the larger missions though." Coin said, "That goes for all of you that said you want to be a soldier." She added to the group."

"Yes ma'am!" They said.

"Good, then back to what we were on before."

"Which was?" Kawino asked.

"Katniss," Coin said.

"We're still on that?" Kawino asked. "We were on that when I first left to the medical wing."

"We sorted other things out while you were away," Coin shrugged.

"Oh, well, thank you for waiting then." Kawino said.

"No problem now who should contact her?" Coin asked.

"Girls would probably still be best; I see no problem with Mercy and Aunt Petra since she'd never recognize either as anything." Kawino said.

"Well then why not Felicity and I?" Petra asked.

"Felicity's a victor, the risk would be a lot lower than sending Rue or Glimmer or even Mercy but it's definitely there." Kawino explained.

"I think it would be better to send at least one person her age," Rue said.

"Katniss is sixteen. If you only count the years Felicity was alive then Katniss is exactly in the middle of Felicity and Mercy's ages." Aiden pointed out.

"Then Felicity should not go," Petra concluded.

"Exactly, so, you and Mercy then?" Kawino asked.

"Sure that can work," Petra said.

"Everyone else okay with that?" Mercy asked generally. They all nodded

"Then that's agreed." Coin said recording it down.

"Good now when?" Kawino asked

Yesterday 2:24PM

"We need to wait quite some time. She was just crowned victor not long ago at all. The press will be on her back for a while, especially after a stunt like that." Glimmer pointed out.

"Winter?" Clove offered.

"That should word, but we'd still have to be careful because of the victory tour." Kawino agreed but warned.

"Maybe give her a fake names and a story at first," Mercy said.

"Alright, we'd have to figure those out but we have plenty of time." Kawino agreed.

"Yes until then I think we are done here," Coin said.

"Yes ma'am!" They said and all left.

"Kawino, I'm going to go back to 0 to see my mom and Alec, that's okay, right?" Mercy asked Kawino as they headed out.

"Sure, I guess you want some family time?"

Mercy nodded, "Yes I do."

"You go see your parents and brother I'll be okay," Kawino said giving her a light kiss.

"You call that a kiss?" Mercy asked giving him a real one.

"See you soon," She said when they drew away.

"See you soon." Kawino said back as Mercy left District 13.

Mercy headed for the nearest bus stop.

"It'll be here soon." Mercy said not bothering to check the schedule and sitting down on the bench.

Sure enough it pulled up a few minutes later. She climbed on and took a seat, it's been awhile since she was on a bus alone but nothing new considering her situation before Rue and Marvel's 'deaths'. In the front of the bus was a hoy with black hair, green eyes and slightly tanned skin. She recognized him though and took a seat next to him, "Adra, right?"

"Yeah, who are you?" He asked.

"My name's Mercy, I was actually born in District 0 so you're not going to recognize me from anywhere."

"Oh well it's nice to meet you," He said offering his hand.

Mercy took it shaking it, "Nice to meet you, too. I mean, you were so impressive in your games. They have been using those mines every year since the 1st Annual Hunger Games but you're the ONLY one who thought to dig them up, arm them, and rebury them as a weapon."

"Thanks it was no trouble," He said.

"Still, even though it backfired, it was a great idea." Mercy pointed out.

"Well thanks," He said smiling.

"Think we could see each other again?" Adra asked.

"Well, yeah as friends, but I have a boyfriend," She said.

"Oh, okay, friends." He said and seemed a little bit disappointed but definitely willing to respect that.

"Thank you," She said.

"I hope you and your boyfriend are happy together."

"We are!" She said happily.

"You probably know of him but I know you know his sister, Clove Yetter."

"She was in my games," Adra said.

"I know that, she was also in your alliance. That's why I said that I know you know her."

"So her brother was he in the last games?" He asked.

"Yes he was, lost in the final two as a suicide attempted do to the worst childhood imaginable."

"How bad?" He asked.

"His parents were advanced trainers for the Special Academy so he lived in the training center in 2 and could only stop training to eat, sleep, use the bathroom, or go to reapings and if he didn't get it perfect then he couldn't eat or sleep till he did but the worst part had to be that his own parents would always say that he's just a worthless piece of shit who can't do anything and that unless he's absolutely perfect and unbeatable then no one would ever love him."

"That's horrid!" He gasped.

"They picked favorites, too. Clove was always the golden child and he resented her for it a little bit."

"That sounds terrible," Adra said sadly.

"Definately," Mercy said looking down.

"Well at least he's better now right?" Adra asked.

"It took a while but he's definitely a lot better as far as I know."

"Well that's good then," Adra said.

"So, what's in like in District 3?" Mercy asked.

"It's, really...crowded, but I suppose it could be worse. The factories make it hard to breath and sometimes see with all the smoke. It's really open to rebellion though, I could only imagine what must be happening up there after what Katniss and Peeta did." He explained.

"Really?" Mercy asked.

"Yeah, if you had ever actually been over there for even a minute there's no denying it."

"Wow! That's great!" Mercy said she could not wait to tell the others.

"Do you think a rebellion could actually work this time?" Adra asked ironically.

"Yes, believe me it will," Mercy said.

"Being from 3, I'm kind of supposed to believe it but just look what happened last time."

"This time we are better prepared," Mercy said.

"District 0 is actually staging its own rebellion with District 13. I call it the Alliance of the Dead. Wanna help?"

"I would love too!" He said.

"Great, soldier or planning then?" Mercy asked.

"Planning and weapons," He said.

"Great, we're heading the wrong way for that though."

"Well next you head back then?" He said.

"After I visit my family, they're probably worried."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I disappeared for weeks on end without notice," Mercy said regretfully.

"Did you call them or write?" He asked.

"No I didn't." Mercy said turning slightly red at that fact.

"They'll be worried," He said.

"Very," Mercy nodded, "I just wasn't really thinking about it with training and Kawino and stuff."

"They'll understand," He said.

"Hopefully, I still have quite a while before I reach my house though."

"Well you have me to talk to," He said.

"Yeah, that's good." Mercy said with a smile. "When do you get off?"

"Not for a while," He said smiling.

**And we have Maysilee Donor and the boy from 3 Adra. Review and flame if you want. The editing mix up is luckily all sorted out now.**


	14. Endings and New Beginings

**Hey guys, in case you haven't been following The Other Foot, my entire state's under severe flooding and this is certainly no laughing matter: bridges and buildings are collapsing, people are dying, cities are being evacuated, subdivisions are turning into Atlantis, schools are closed until at least next Thursday, and my patience is nonexistent.**

While Mercy was off Kawino was not sure what he was going to do. He had spent most of his time with Mercy lately. Maybe it was time he spent some with his family. That being said, he went to look for where Clove went off to.

He found her, but she was with Cato and he did not want to disturb them so he tried sneaking away only to get caught as they separated, "Oh, hey, Kawino." Clove said spotting him. "You need something?"

"Well, I wanted to spend some time with you and Aunt Petra, but I see you two are busy so I was going to go," He said.

"No, that's perfectly fine, bro. We can definitely use some family time." Clove said and looked at Cato to double check that it's okay.

"Yeah, sure maybe Cady and I can find something to do," Cato said.

"Then it's agreed." Clove said giving Cato one more very quick kiss then walked over to her brother.

"So, do we go get Aunty Petra then?" She asked

Kawino nodded, "Exactly."

"Cool! Let's go!" She said smiling.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mercy made it to her house in District 0 and knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Her brother called.

"Someone who really shouldn't be knocking," Mercy said unlocking the door and coming in.

"Mercy!" He said running over and hugging her.

"Hey Alec," She said with a huge smile hugging him back.

Then her mother came around the corner gasped and ran to her as well hugging her. "Where have you been?" She asked.

So Mercy explained to them about District 13 and the second rebellion before saying "Sorry, I should have let you know earlier."

"So, you're okay right?" Her mother asked.

"Yes I am, and I have even bigger news!"

"What?" They both asked.

"District 13 has some VERY amazing scientists who come do almost everything and they bought dad back to life!" Mercy told them happily.

"No way!?"Alec said.

"Yes way! They are so amazing!"

"Prove it," He said.

"Hold on," Mercy said pulling out a short range teleporter. "This will feel weird."

Okay," They said still hugging her.

She took all three of them to District 13. "Whoa," Alec said still dizzy. Once it stopped spinning enough to see him, he was immediately all better and hugged him instantly, "Daddy!"

"Alec!" Rye said hugging his son.

"Rye!" Mrs. Tears said hugging her husband.

"Martha!" He said hugging her as well

"I can't believe you're alive." She said hugging him tightly.

"I can't either, but I am," He said happily.

"I told you." Mercy smiled.

"This is so incredible!" Alec said happily.

"That's what I thought." Mercy said going in a going the hug.

"We're a family again," Rye said holding them all close.

"Exactly, and I wouldn't want it any other way." Mercy said with a smile.

* * *

Meanwhile Kawino and Clove were looking for Petra. They found her, well, I'll give you one guess, in the gun range firing off guns. "Aunt Petra," Castro said.

"Oh hello you two," she said smiling.

"We were wondering if we could kind of just get some family time in." Kawino suggested.

"That sounds, great! I have not had family to spend time with in years," She said.

"I know, seventy-four to be exact." Kawino sighed.

"So, what should we do?" Petra asked.

"Well I'm not sure none of us have done this before," Kawino said.

"Maybe we need help then."

"So who do we ask?" Clove asked.

"We could ask Rue?" Kawino suggested.

"Oh yeah, she probably knows plenty on the topic." Clove agreed.

"Okay we'll try that," Petra said as Clove led the way out.

* * *

They found her over at the rock climbing training wall. "Hey Rue we need some advice!" Kawino called up to her.

"Alright, what do you need?" Rue asked coming down.

"What do families normally do?" Kawino asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked not understanding the question.

"We want to spend some family time together, but we are not sure how," Kawino said.

"Well, you could go for a picnic?" She offered.

"What's that?" Kawino asked.

"You get food, find somewhere to relax, and you all eat it and talk," Rue said.

"Sounds fun," Clove said.

"Exactly," Rue said.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Petra said and Clove agreed. "Thank you, Rue."

"No problem," Rue said smiling.

"Any ideas where to go?" Clove asked generally.

"The land above 13?" Petra asked.

"Are we allowed to go there?" Kawino asked.

"If we don't go to 12 yes," Petra said shocked they did not know that.

"That sounds perfect then," Clove agreed.

"So, I'll get the food then?" Kawino asked.

"That works." Petra agreed.

"Race you there aunty?" Clove offered.

"You're on." Petra said and the both headed off. Kawino smirked and headed off to the kitchens to get food.

Clove won the race but just by a little bit. "Yes!" She said happily.

"Good job," Petra said impressed.

"Thank you, I almost lost," She said.

"Still you didn't,"

"That's true," Clove said. "So, how do you set this up?" Clove asked.

"Well, I brought this blanket," She said.

"Alright, let's… lay it out then?"

"I suppose," She said. They took the blanket and laid it across the floor.

"It's nice out," Clove commented.

"Yeah, perfect timing with this." Petra noted.

"Won't get to do this much when the war starts," Clove sighed.

"I know," Petra sighed as well.

"We can enjoy it while we have it," Kawino said coming out.

He sat down the food by the blanket, and looked at the sky, "It's perfect out now though."

"Yeah, wish it could last," Clove said.

"Yeah, that would be nice." Kawino agreed dishing out the food. They sat all enjoying the day.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cato had found his little sister Cady in her room scribbling down something. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Kawino and Clove's birthday's coming up, since they never really got to celebrate their birthday before with the constant training I was hoping to work something out on it. Do you want to help?"

"Yeah that actually sounds like a great idea!" Cato said.

"Well, here's what I have so far," Cady said showing him. "I think it should be a surprise."

"I do too, they'll love it!" Cato said.

"I know they will, we'll have to talk with some of the others about it though."

"Like?" Cato asked.

"Well, all of them probably."

"Yeah, those two are pretty popular," Cato said.

"Yeah, should we start asking now then?" Cady asked.

"Yeah, we should," He said.

They headed out of her room to look for someone. They ran into Glimmer and Marvel. "Hey, can we talk to you guys for a second?" Cady asked.

"Sure what's up?" Glimmer asked.

"Kawino and Clove's birthday's coming up soon."

"Really?" They asked.

"Yes really, I they never got the chance to celebrate it before so I want to do something for them." Cady explained showing them her plan.

"That's a great idea!" Glimmer said.

"So, could you guys help?" Cady asked.

"Sure!" Marvel said.

"Alright, it's going to be a surprise for Clove and Kawino but we'll have to reach all our other friends."

"We can do that!" Glimmer said.

"Good, could you start on that now then?" Cady asked.

"We can!" Glimmer said smiling.

"Good, go then." They all scattered.

Cady headed off finding Rue where the Yetters/Sages left her. "Hey Rue!" She said happily.

Rue looked at her with a smile, "Hey Cady!"

"Hey, do you have a minute to talk?" Cady asked.

"Sure," Aiden said and Rue nodded.

She explained the party. "That sounds like a great idea." Rue said.

"Yeah and I need to tell the others as well as find a spot for the party," Cady said.

"We could help." Aiden offered.

"Could you please?" She asked gratefully.

"We will," They both said.

"Thank you I need help with that," Cady said smiling.

"It's our pleasure; we want Kawino and Clove to be happy." Rue said.

"Thank you so let's get ideas?" Cady asked. "We have to figure out where first of all." Cady added.

"Why not here? It's big enough," Rue said.

Cady looked around the area with a frown, "That's a dangerous game."

"Why?" Aiden asked.

"Mostly with Kawino and also Clove but to a lesser extent, %99.999 percent of his good damn awful life before his games in a training center. Not exactly the happiest place to hold it."

"Well that is a good point," Rue sighed.

"Yeah, so, any other ideas?" Cady asked.

"Well there's the cafeteria?" Aiden said.

"Now that sounds like a great plan," Cady said writing that down.

"Okay so now food?" Rue asked.

She tried to think of what foods the two of them like but also something that will be fairly simple to provide and serve.

"Well, they like steaks and all meat when we could get it," She said.

"Alright, if we hit 0 that should be no problem at all." Aiden said.

"Exactly!" Cady said writing it down.

"What kind of party are we doing?" Rue asked.

"Not sure," Cady said.

"Dancing?" Cady asked.

"That works," Rue said and Cady wrote it down.

"Well then we just need decorations," Cady said.

"There's a whole store on that in District 0 we could go and look in." Rue suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Cady said. She wrote that down. "We have two days." She told the couple.

"That's more than enough time," Aiden said.

"Exactly," Cady nodded writting more down.

"We'll be fine," Rue said.

"I know. This party's going to be awesome." Cady smiled.

"I hope so," Rue said.

"I know so," She said confidently.

"Okay," Rue said.

* * *

A while off, Glimmer had found the Tears family but given the moment it seemed like a bad idea to bring it up, she let them have a moment before approaching Mercy. "Hey I need to talk to you," Glimmer said.

Mercy was surprised but turned to her, "Alright, in private?" She asked hoping not.

"Oh! No, not really," Glimmer said reassuringly.

"Alright, what is it then?" Mercy asked.

"Clove and Kawino's birthday is coming soon and we are having a party," Glimmer said.

"Oh! That's right! That's a great idea."

"Yeah, it'll be a surprise though," Glimmer said.

"Alright, I can keep it a secret from them." Mercy agreed with a nodded.

"Okay, then it's in two days," Glimmer said.

"Alright, I'll make sure to be there."

"Good, I will give you the location when I know it," Glimmer said walking away.

* * *

Two days later, Cady was putting on the final touches when she realized that Mercy wasn't there. "Where's Mercy!?" She called out to the room full of people. No one answered because no one had the answer. "Damn it!" Cady swore running out of the room to look for the girl.

She couldn't find her though and was now getting VERY mad, "Stupid girl!" She growled. She knew that without his girlfriend here that could throw a wrench in everything, "She better be dying otherwise she sure as hell will be." Then she remembered the trackers in the comm units and went and got a teleporter to find Mercy and was angry to see she was in 0 somewhere.

Instead of going alone, she decided to go get her brother. She ran back to find the birthday boy and girl had arrived and Kawino was already looking for Mercy.

'Oh no,' She thought realizing the urgency of the situation and went to look for Cato more casually but still quickly.

She found him with Clove and knew she had to get them both.

"Hey I need you two," she said. "You noticed Mercy's MIA, right?" Cady asked. They both nodded. She showed them the tracker display.

"She's in 0!" Clove said glaring. Cady nodded angrily. "Oh she had better be hurt!" Clove said.

"Otherwise she will be," Cato finished just as angry.

"Let's go then," Cady said holding the teleporter out.

* * *

They both teleported to the spot the tracker said and found Mercy riding bikes with someone, Cato recognized. "Mercy! Arda!" Cato shouted furiously at them both. They both froze looking horrified"Mercy, do you remember what today is?" Cato asked with a glare.

"The ninth right?" She said then horror appeared on her face as she realized what that meant.

"Exactly," Cady said advancing towards her.

"I'm sorry. I lost track of the time," she said. Cady hit the older in the gut making her gasp. Mercy doubled over in pain, she was ten but she was a career so she could pain one hell of a punch. "I'm sorry, I will go apologize, I never meant to miss this," She said panting.

Cady roughly handed her the teleporter, "Don't you dare screw this up."

"I won't just let me breath," Mercy said.

Cady rolled her eyes, "It's just one punch, man up."

"It hurt!" Mercy said.

"So? Man up!"

"I have not been training long," Mercy said standing up.

"I guess, are you ready now?" Cady asked impatiently.

"Yes, sorry, Adra," She said. Arda wasn't exactly sure how to respond in this situation. He watched as all three of them vanished.

* * *

They arrived back at the party. To find a slightly hurt looking Kawino watching others dance. "Kawino, I'm so so sorry." Mercy said coming over to him.

"Oh, you showed up?" Kawino asked coldly.

"I didn't mean not to, I just lost track of time."

"Doing what? Your whole family is already here so where were you?" Kawino asked.

"A friend and before you blow up on that, I don't think he's more important than you. I just made a mistake."

"A mistake?" Kawino asked.

"I just lost track of time, I'm only human."

"Yeah, I get that bit," Kawino said.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" Mercy asked.

"I don't know," Kawino said.

"Well, I'll find something. I promise."

"You seem confident," Kawino said.

Mercy sighed, "Well, I'll try everything I can."

"I know that," Kawino sighed.

"But it won't be enough." Mercy concluded from that with a sigh.

"I honestly don't know," Kawino said.

"I am REALLY sorry though." She said again.

"I know, I know," Kawino said standing up and walking away.

"I'm sorry," I said one more time softly looking down deciding it was best not to try to follow him.

"What happened?" Clove asked approaching Mercy a few minutes later.

"I think I lost him."

"Really?" She asked.

"It's hard to tell but it seems that way."

"Just for being late?" Clove asked skeptically.

"I'm not really sure," Mercy sighed and explained the encounter.

"Oh! Well then he's just being stubborn and stupid," She said.

"So, you think I'm okay on that?" Mercy asked nervously.

"Yeah, but he's stubborn and that means you can't give up," She said.

"Never, thank you, Clove."

"No trouble, now go," She said. Mercy headed towards where Kawino went with a better idea of what she needs to do.

* * *

She found him throwing knives into targets in the training room. "Kawino?" She asked.

"Mercy," Was all he said not looking away from the target as he threw four more knives at once.

"Kawino, I'm sorry, I really am." She said carefully.

"I know," He said again still not looking at her.

"Well, please talk to me," She said.

"That really does hurt, Mercy." Kawino sighed.

"I know, I'm sorry, but I never meant to," She said.

"You didn't even have a reason to forget, I went out of my way to take out the entire day for your birthday."

"I know! You did and Kawino I'm sorry sometimes these things happen, you know I love you," She said. Kawino sighed not sure what to say. "Kawino, please look at me," She said. He finally looked at her and she noticed his eyes were red. "You were crying?" She asked no even hesitating to hug him.

She was more than a little surprised when he pulled away from it, "I never said that I forgive you."

"I know, but I just want you to feel better please? You know I never meant to hurt you," She said.

"I know but that doesn't make it any better."

"How can I make it better? How can I prove it to you?" She asked desperately

"I don't think you can." Kawino sighed.

"There has to be a way!" She said starting to cry again.

Kawino bit his lip seeing that, "I'm really sorry, Mercy. I love you but this just isn't working out."

"No! Please you can't break up with me. Not over this!" She said.

Kawino looked down starting to cry again himself. "I'm sorry but that's the way it has to be."

"Kawino! Please no!"

"I'm sorry," He said and left and Mercy started crying hysterically.

Kawino walked a while off then slid down a hallway wall crying heavily himself, which is how Yizziki found him.

"Kawino, what's wrong?" She asked worriedly in a District 8 accent rushing up to him.

"Mercy and I... broke up," He said between tears.

"Oh! I'm so sorry to hear that." Yizziki gasped pulling him into a hug.

He hugged her back still crying, "It's my fault I overreacted and now she'll find someone else," Kawino said.

"I don't think she will. She loved you." Yizziki said rubbing his back. "She's probably even worse then you are right now."

"No way," He muttered.

"Either that or just as bad," Yizziki said.

"I doubt it," He said.

"What makes you say that?" Yizziki asked.

"She's too amazing and she knows that. She could get any other guy she wanted to," He sighed.

"But she doesn't want to," Yizziki corrected confidently.

"How do you know?"

"Because I know her and I know she loves you." Kawino did not have a response for that as he kept crying.

A few days later, Mercy and Kawino were still broken up and neither doing any better. It was obvious they wanted to get back together, but both were too stubborn to admit it. "Kawino," Felicity said carefully coming over to him.

"Yes?" He asked still throwing knives.

"Can you please just calm down and listen?" She asked

Kawino sighed and restrapped the knives to his wrist before turning to her, "Alright, what is it?"

"Well I wanted to talk," She said seeming nervous.

Despite his state, he seemed to notice that, "Alright, is something wrong?"

"Well no, not really," She said carefully.

"Good, then what did you want to talk about?"

"I...well..." She stammered then sighed, "This going to sound weird coming from me and it might be too soon but I really like you, as more than a friend."

"Oh, really?" He asked blushing slightly and she nodded nervously. "Well, I don't know what to say to that," Kawino said.

"It's okay," Felicity sighed turning around and starting to leave.

"Wait!" Kawino said going after her. Felicity stopped and turned to him hopefully. "If you want to, we could try...a kiss and see where it leads," He said.

"I would like that," Felicity blushed. Kawino walked toward her. They were the same height so they were looking right into each other's eyes. "Are you sure you want to try this?" Felicity asked.

"Yeah, I mean it's just trying something," Kawino said pushing Mercy from his mind.

"Right," Felicity said leaning in towards him. He leaned towards her as well until their lips connected. She closed her eyes loving the feeling of his lips again hers. Cautiously her hands slid up his arms and around his neck.

Kawino found himself melting into Felicity's kiss as his arms slowly came up and around her waist. She was surprised he did that but just melted into it holding him close. He kept his tongue in his mouth if that was going to happen it was up to her.

She hesitated for a second because carefully prodding her tongue against her lips. He opened his mouth for her and her tongue swept in and battled with his own. They battled for a while before they had to separate.

"That was...incredible," She said smiling widely.

"Yes, it honestly was." Kawino said smiling back still holding her close.

"So, what do we do now?" She asked.

"Maybe we could try dating," Kawino suggested.

"Are you sure? I don't just want to be a rebound girl," Felicity said.

"You wouldn't be." Kawino promised.

"Then yes, I would love to," She said smiling.

* * *

At the same time, Mercy was wondering around 0 in the same mood she had been in which just like Kawino, was bitter and too stubborn to admit she wanted him back. Arda noticed that and went up to her, "Mercy."

"Oh! Hey Adra, what do you want?" She asked a bit shortly.

"You've seemed really bitter and given that encounter with Clove, Cato, and some other girl I wanted to check up on you."

Mercy sighed, and told him all that had happened that day.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear about that."

"It's not your fault, it's mine and Kawino's," She sighed his name sadly.

"Is there anything I could do to help you feel better?" He asked.

"I don't know, I just feel alone now," She said. She thought about it for a second then said, "Maybe I just need someone else."

"You mean like a new boyfriend?" He asked hopefully.

Mercy hesitated but nodded, "Yes."

"Well, I would love the chance...if you would give it to me?" He asked.

Mercy looked at him for a while then stepped closer to him, "Well, I guess it can't hurt to try."

"Really?" He asked hopefully stepping so they were close to each other.

"Really," she said but was very nervous.

"So, what now?" He asked nervous himself.

"Well... we could try..." Mercy trailed.

"What?" He asked looking her in the eyes.

"Kissing?" She asked.

"Oh! Okay," He said leaning toward her.

She leaned in connecting her lips to his. He loved this, the feel of her lips against his as he slid his arms around her waist. She put her arms around his neck just melting into the kiss and letting Kawino leave her mind.

He prodded at her lips with his tongue. She was surprised by this and kept her lips together not quite ready for that step yet.

He backed off ant that and eventually they separated. "That was wonderful." He smiled. "Did you like it?"

"Yeah it was great," She said though a small part of her missed Kawino's kisses "So, then are we?" She asked.

"If you want to be," He said.

She hesitated but then said, "I do."

"Then we are," He said smiling.

**There's your chapter, review but for the time being no flames.**


	15. When You Think You Know Someone

**Hey guys, we have a very shocking and sad chapter but I wont give anything away so you'll just have to read. **

A few days had past and Kawino was still with Felicity and Mercy was still with Arda but it was clear that nothing felt quite right with that. Still, no one would dare admit it.

"This is getting really annoying," Clove muttered to Cato and Petra watching her brother and Felicity, Mercy and Adra were nowhere to be found.

"I know, they both know they still love each other," Cato said.

"Personally, I'm leaning a bit toward Felicity being with him," Petra said shocking them both

"Surely you can't be serious," Clove gasped turning to her.

"What? I was just voicing my opinion," Petra said.

"You seriously think Kawino should stay with Felicity?"

"That would be what I just said," Petra said with a shrug.

"Okay, any particular reason why?" Clove asked.

"Well, Mercy is a great girl, but she's too sparring sometimes. Felicity will always tell him what he needs to hear, even if he does not want to hear it," Petra said.

"He's been hearing way more than enough of that his whole life though. He doesn't need to be getting it from his girlfriend, too." Clove corrected.

"Fair point, but along with that he was hearing insults and other verbal, mental, and physical abuse," Petra said.

"You don't need to remind me," Clove said, "but that's exactly why that's the last thing he needs. Especially since all that is still trapped in his head. We may both be his family but I'm the one who actually grew up with him, trust me, what he needs is to be told what he does right."

"Well, I had never thought of it that way, maybe Felicity is a bit too up front for him." Petra sighed.

"Exactly," Clove sighed. "So, we need to find a way to get those two back together."

"Well, I don't want Felicity hurt either," Petra said.

"I guess that's true, too." Clove sighed.

"Maybe, we just don't need to interfere," Cato said.

"Yeah, I guess that would be best." Clove sighed looking over at her brother sadly.

"I need to talk to Felicity she has a class to teach," Petra sighed.

"Right, how can we get to her then?" Clove asked.

"I walk up and ask?" Petra said.

"Alright, who should?" Clove asked.

"I will, I have a class to teach after all," Petra said.

So she headed over to her. "Felicity, I'm sorry for interrupting, but we have new recruits to train," Petra said.

"Oh, that's right, sorry, Kawino." Felicity said remembering.

"It's alright," He said smiling.

"I'll be back after the training's done though." She promised giving him a quick kiss then heading off.

"Are you okay?" Felicity asked as they walked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Petra said.

"You seem off," She said.

"I'm fine, just a little tired, how's your head?" Petra asked changing the subject.

"It's fine, why?" She asked.

"You just usually always have a headache."

"Yeah that is still around just less," She said.

"That's good," Petra smiled.

"Yeah it is," She said as they arrived at the training room and went inside and headed to their separate classes.

* * *

Felicity headed into her classroom which most if not all of them were Careers. "Well, hello," She said smiling at them.

One of them scoffed, "This is ridiculous, what could you possibly teach us that we don't already know?"

"Very interesting question, believe me I can teach you more than almost anyone else," Felicity said smirking.

"Like what?" The same one asked skeptically.

In response she rapid fired knives hitting the targets across the room dead center all at the same time the way she had in the contest against Clove and Kawino.

"And that is the difference between fighting in the Hunger Games and fighting in a rebellion." Felicity smirked.

"How would you know?" One of the others asked.

Felicity smirked at that, "You have no idea who I am. Do you?" They all shook their heads. "I'm Felicity Jackelle, District 12 Rebellion leader during the Dark Days and victor of the 1st Annual Hunger Games. So, I'm pretty sure I'm well acquainted in them both."

"What? No way, she died, suicide," He said.

"Yes, I did, but District 13's scientists brought me back to life, which is why I'm 18 instead of 92."

"Impressive," He said.

"Very, so, can you guys admit that I do know what I'm talking about and have some new things to teach you?"

"Yes ma'am!" They all said.

"Good, you guys wanna learn what I just demonstrated first then?"

They nodded as she looked at the one who had doubted her. He was about nineteen and had short light brown hair and blue eyes. She had to admit he was a cute, really cute.

She tried to shake it off reminding herself of Kawino but found that difficult. "Uh, hi" He said smiling at her having caught her staring at him.

Felicity blushed slightly looking away, "Now, I've taught this trick to a few Careers and what I found to be the problem for most was they'd over think it so try not to."

They all nodded and set to work Felicity watched the individual students and noticed that the particular boy had picked it up fairly quickly. "Very nice..." She trailed off not knowing his name.

"Pike," He said, "Pike Necile."

"Well very well done Pike," She said.

"Thank you, Felicity."

"It's my pleasure," She said.

"Which District are you from by the way?" Felicity asked.

"4, the 70th games, didn't do very well in them at all."

"Really?" She asked.

"Not really, I made it past the initial blood bath but not by much." He sighed.

"That sucks, but at least you're alive," She said.

"Yeah, that's good, baffling considering I was decapitated. I have no idea how they made it look so real even to the other tributes."

"Very carefully," Felicity said giggling.

"What was it like during the Dark Days?"

"Terrible, war and death everywhere," Felicity sighed.

"That must have been awful. Did you lose anyone?" He asked.

"I lost everyone, well, besides my second in command Slade Deelni then after I was crowned victor I found out that the Capitol killed him while I was gone and that's why I killed myself."

"I'm so sorry, but you r alive now and you have me if you want me around," He said.

She hesitated but said, "I would like that. Just as a friend though. I actually already have a boyfriend."

"Oh you do? Who?" He asked seeming disappointed.

"Kawino Yetter from District 2, but… I'm not sure right now."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"It's just really doesn't feel the same and that only after a few day. Plus, it's obvious to everyone but them that he wants to get back together with his ex."

"Well that's not fair to you, him, or her everyone deserves to be happy," He said.

"I know." Felicity sighed. "What do you think I should do?"

"Do, whatever makes you happy," He said.

"I don't want to hurt him though. He's had enough hurt in his life."

"Then, honesty maybe the best policy here, either that or you lock him in a room with his ex and let them sort things out," He chuckled.

"The second option actually seems like it might work." Felicity said after some thought.

"You think so?" He asked.

Felicity nodded, "Yeah, I really do."

"Aren't you going to need help?" He asked.

"That could help, I should check on the other students though." Felicity remembered.

"Right, but let me know," he said.

"I will," Felicity said going up to one of the Careers that was really struggling with the loading technique.

* * *

Mercy meanwhile was in the cafeteria with Adra. She did not like being with him at all though. "Um… Arda?" She asked awkwardly.

"Yes Mercy?" He asked.

"You know we don't have to be together every second, right?" She said sounding very nervous.

"What do you mean do you not like spending time with me?" He asked.

"It's not that. I do like spending time with you but I do have a family and other friends that I would like to spend time with as well."

"Really?" He asked.

"Really," She said hoping that isn't a problem.

"I don't know," He said.

"You can't seriously have a problem with that," Mercy said starting to get angry.

"I just enjoy spending time with you," He said.

"I do too but that doesn't mean my whole world has to revolve around you."

"Is that how you feel?" He asked.

"Well, yeah, you've just been so needy."

"It's not my fault, I like spending time with you," He said.

"How could you not see what's wrong here?"

"I don't see anything wrong," He said.

"Surely, you can't be serious." Mercy said angrily.

"I am serious, what am I doing wrong?" He asked.

"You're not letting me have any social life outside of this relationship. That's abuse, all of this is abuse and unlike the rest of Panem, in District 0 I can get you arrested for such behavior if I wanted to."

"You wouldn't, you love having me around," He said.

"You're completely missing the point here!" Mercy yelled glaring at him.

"What is there to miss!?" He yelled back.

"You've been completely isolating me from everyone! How could you possibly think that's okay?!"

"You're overreacting," He said.

"I'M...!" Mercy started but got up to leave since he's clearly not getting it.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked grabbing her wrist and pulling her back to him.

Mercy was terrified by this and tried to pull away but he had it gripped too hard, "See? This is exactly what I'm talking about. Let me go!" She said.

"Not until you answer my question!" He demanded only gripping her wrist tighter causing her to call out slightly in pain.

"I don't need to tell you everywhere I'm going." Mercy said starting to cry and struggling to no avail, not wanting to resort to violence herself and not seeing any other options, Mercy screamed at the top of her lungs, "HELP!"

"Let her go," Said a very familiar voice and they both turned to see Kawino. "I won't say it again after this let her go," He said.

"This doesn't concern you, Kawino." Arda said yanking her closer to him. "She's just overreacting. I just want to spend time with her and there's nothing wrong with that."

"For your sake I was hoping you would not say anything stupid," Kawino said throwing a knife so that the handle hit Adra's nose very effectively breaking it.

Adra called out in pain taking the hand that was NOT trapping Mercy to her, "What the hell was that for?"

"I told you, she obviously does not want to be around you right now, so let her go," Kawino said

"You don't know what you're talking about, she likes having me around she even said so."

"I find that hard to believe," Kawino said.

"Well, whether you do or not it's true." Arda hissed squeezing even tighter.

Mercy gasped in pain again. Kawino had, had enough throwing another knife so it sliced into Adra's hand that he had just pulled away from his nose.

"Can't you see that you're hurting her?" Kawino hissed with another knife at the ready.

"She's fine," He said.

"That's it," Kawino said running up and stabbing Adra in the shoulder forcing him to let go as Kawino started punching him. Mercy self-splinted her wrist watching this still in disbelief that it was Kawino who had come to her aid. Kawino gave one last punch to the already unconscious Adra, before he turned to her concern on his face. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Physically or emotionally?" She asked keeping her wrist self-splinted.

"Both," He said walking over to her.

"Well, physically my wrist hurts a whole lot but it will probably be fine." Mercy said and tried to sort out what she was feeling emotionally.

"Are going to be alright?" Kawino asked.

Mercy hesitated for a second then sighed, "I don't know. Why do you care so much anyways? Why did you come to my aid?"

"Why would I not?" He asked.

"You broke up with me. I thought you didn't care anymore. Then again, I couldn't exactly check, bastard wouldn't even let me out of his sight." Mercy hissed glaring at Adra's unconscious body.

"Well you were wrong, I still care...I care a lot, actually," Kawino said.

"Really?" She asked surprised looking right in his eyes.

"Yeah, really I never stopped caring," He said not looking away.

"Well, neither did I." Mercy admitted.

"I regretted my decision after I made it," Kawino said.

"Really?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah, really," Kawino said blushing.

"Well, to be completely honest, I never stopped loving you." Mercy admitted fairly awkwardly.

"Really?" He asked.

"Really," She nodded blushing.

"I... never stopped loving you either," He said blushing.

"Then could we just put this behind us and get back together?" Mercy asked hopefully, she had no idea that he had got together with Felicity since the way Adra was pretty much holding her captive she never exactly got the opportunity to find out.

"Well, actually I started seeing Felicity, but I don't think it'll work out between her and me," He said

"Really? You and Felicity?" Mercy asked honestly surprised, she never would have guessed that pairing.

"Yeah, really a few days after we broke it off, but again I'm not sure it'll work between her and I," Kawino said.

"What makes you say that?" Mercy asked not wanting him to leave Felicity just for her if that's the case.

"I just think she does not really see me that way, and I think she could tell I wanted to be with you," He said.

"Well, maybe you should talk to her about it then." Mercy suggested.

"Yeah I should, are you coming?" He asked.

"If that's okay with you," Mercy said still keeping her wrist self-splinted.

"I would like that," He said.

"Then I'll go." Mercy said with a small smile.

"Good," He said smiling

"Wait, come here," Kawino said checking her wrist.

It was very swollen and discolored causing him to really worry. "We need to get that looked at first."

"Okay," She said nodding.

* * *

They headed over to the medical wing. "Excuse me ma'am?" Kawino asked the doctor as they approached.

She turned to them and immediately noticed Mercy's wrist taking her back, "What happened?"

So Mercy told her about the recent fight.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry to hear that." The doctor gasped, "Well, I'll run a quick x-ray to see if anything's broken and get it fixed right up."

"Thank you," They both said.

She took her to where the x-ray is and ran the scans. "Yes, your wrist is shattered," She said

"Really?" Mercy asked looking down at it.

"Yes really," She said worriedly.

"Well, could you fix it?" Mercy asked.

"Yes, let me get the right medicine," She said.

"Of course," Mercy said patiently.

"Alright this may sting," She warned.

"Alright," Mercy nodded preparing herself for it.

"Hold out your wrist," She said.

She held it out being careful not to hurt in even more. She felt the needle in her arm. She closed her eyes as it was injected and she felt the sting the doctor had warned her about. Her wrist felt warm and then her bones slid into place.

Once the feeling stopped, she asked, "Is it safe to bend yet?"

"Give it five minutes," she said.

"Alright," Mercy said re-self-splinting.

"Good, now other than that you can go," She said.

"Thank you, Ma'am." Mercy said gratefully.

"It's no trouble," She said as Mercy walked back over to Kawino.

"How are you feeling?" Kawino asked her.

"A bit better," She said.

"That's good, I'm sure you'll be all better in no time. You know full well they can do anything."

"I know," She said smiling.

She wanted so much to hug him, but held herself back. He read that clearly and smiled saying, "When it's healed,"

"Promise?" She asked.

"I promise." He said sincerely.

"Okay," She said smiling as her family entered.

Alec noticed the state of her wrist and rushed over, "Mercy, what happened?"

She sighed and explained all that had happened that day.

As you'd probably guess, Alec was more than a little pissed, "Where is he?"

"In the cafeteria still I think," Mercy said and just like that, Alec was out for blood. "Alec wait!" Mercy called as he left the room.

In his state, he didn't even hear her as he headed to the cafeteria. "Damn it," Kawino muttered running after the boy.

* * *

Alec got to the cafeteria and grabbed one of the knives Kawino threw just as Adra was starting to wake up. "Alec, wait no!" Kawino said arriving just as he stabbed Adra in the neck. Once it was too late, what he had just done settled into Alec's brain and he dropped the bloody knife staring at the body in shock in a way that reminded Kawino of Yizziki right before he 'killed' her. "Alec?" He said carefully walking towards the boy.

"I-I killed him."

"I know, I know" He said gently pulling Alec away from the body.

Alec was shacking heavily, "I didn't mean to, I was just so mad, he hurt my sister."

"I know, it'll be okay," Kawino said hugging him as the rest of his family and Felicity entered the room.

Mercy looked at her ex's body and paled remembering how she felt right after she killed Slate. "Shh, it'll be alright," Kawino said rocking the boy

Felicity just looked at this all very confused, "What happened?" She whispered to Mercy.

Mercy explained the whole situation to her from the argument and her wrist to now.

Felicity was surprised at that, "Oh, that's terrible."

"Yeah," Mercy said watching her brother cry into Kawino's chest.

"What should I do?" Alec croaked into Kawino's shirt.

"You learn to deal and live with it. It'll be hard, but if you have people who care for you, it gets easier," He said.

"Well, I guess." Alec said attempting to wipe his eyes.

"It'll be okay, I promise," Kawino said still hugging him.

"Thank you, Kawino." He said returning it.

"My pleasure, sometimes you need a brother or something close to it," Kawino said.

"Well, that really does help."

"Glad to help, now get to the medical wing they'll give you something for dreamless sleep okay?" He asked.

"Okay," He nodded letting go. His parents left with him leaving Kawino alone with Felicity and Mercy.

Felicity looked between them and said, "Well, it looks like I won't have to lock you two in a room together until you sort it out after all."

"What?" They both asked.

"Looks like you guys are ready to get back together on your own."

"I well we..." Kawino stammered not wanting to hurt Felicity.

"It's okay, as I said, I was originally going to lock you two in a room together until you work it out."

"So you're not mad?" Mercy asked hopefully.

Felicity shook her head, "Sorry, Kawino, but that just wasn't really working out."

"Yeah I don't think it was either, but we're still friends?" He asked.

"Yes, we're still friends." Felicity said with a smile.

"So, what now?" He asked.

"I leave you two alone and go find Pike." Felicity said bluntly and left the room without another word.

"Who?" Mercy asked Kawino.

Kawino was just as lost though having never met him, "I have no idea."

"Well okay then, so Mercy what now?" He asked.

"Well, my wrist is all healed." Mercy said holding it up and bending it back and forth.

"Well then I owe you something then," he said smiling.

"Really? Jog my memory." Mercy smiled.

He walked over and hugged her tightly. "I missed you," he said holding her.

"I missed you, too." She said returning the hug.

"So Mercy Tears, do I get a second chance?" He asked.

"Yes, you do." Mercy said without hesitation.

"So can I kiss you?" He asked

Instead of giving a verbal answer, she leaned in and kissed him. He kissed her back without hesitation pulling her against him by the waist. She just let herself get lost in the kiss having really needed this. Cautiously he lightly licked her lips. She caught on and parted her lips.

"I...didn't know...if you...had done this...since we...broke up," Kawino said between kisses.

"Well…" Mercy started between kisses.

"Well...what?" Kawino asked still kissing her.

"I actually… had…" She said between kisses hoping that wouldn't make him mad.

"Willingly?" He asked.

"Well… no."

"What did he do to you?" Kawino asked.

She pulled away looking down, "You don't want to know."

"Mercy what happened?" He asked.

"Everything?" She asked.

"Yes," Kawino said.

"Well, when it started he honestly seemed like a nice guy I was really down because of the break up and it seemed like he really cared and wanted to help me feel better. It was actually my idea to get together and the first couple kisses he kept trying but I wouldn't so eventually he just jammed his tongue in on his own… then just yesterday..." He noticed she was starting to tremble violently. "He took me to one of the empty rooms and pulled a knife holding it to my throat. He started to remove my pants and…" She could not finish the story as she started crying hysterically.

"He didn't?" Kawino asked shaking with rage. She nodded slowly still crying uncontrollably. Kawino held her close as she cried wishing he had killed Adra himself.

He knew for sure that if he had and he had known this he would have gotten the death he deserves, what he was going to do to Thresh before he found out what he meant to Rue or this confrontation with his father would seem like a slap on the wrist. This would have lasted an extremely long and agonizing year at the shortest. It would be a murder that if his father was still alive just might have actually made him proud.

"I'm so sorry Mercy," Kawino said.

"It's not your fault." She managed to croak out between sobs.

"Yes it is, if I hadn't broken up with you over that one little mistake this wouldn't have happened."

"Don't beat yourself up, it was not your fault," She said as they held onto each other.

"It might not have stopped him anyways."

"I would have stopped him had I known," Kawino said.

"I know you would have," Mercy said laying her head on his chest.

"I should have been there," He said.

"I don't blame you, Kawino. There's no way for you to have known."

"Are you alright?" He asked. It took her a short while to admit it but she shook her head. He held her close not letting her go as he glared at Adra's body. "It will be okay. I'm going to help you through this." Kawino promised rubbing her back.

She kept crying holding tight to him. Kawino just held her close letting her let it out for as long as she has to. "I...sh... should have t...t... told someone," She said.

"That's not your fault. you can't exactly tell anyone when he won't let you out of his sight."

"I still think I could have somehow," She said.

"Well, you did call for help after only a few days. That's a hell of a lot better than most abuse victims."

"I guess so, but I should have gotten away from him," She said.

"Mercy, you seriously need to stop blaming yourself for this. None of it is your fault. You think I don't know what it's like to be in an abusive situation? Sure, I've never been raped but I could be saying the same things about myself, but I'm not."

"I guess so," She said.

"Just please promise me you'll stop that. It's pretty much the worst think you can do to yourself right now."

"Okay, okay I'll try," She said not letting him go.

"Maybe it would be better to try and find some more help on this." Kawino suggested.

"From who?" She asked.

"Yizziki, maybe," Kawino suggested since she's the only other of their friends who has been raped. That he knows of anyways.

"Okay," She said nodding. He picked her up not wanting her to walk with how bad she was shaking. Being careful, he carried her out to look for Yizziki.

* * *

They found her alone this time in what was now her room reading a book. "Yizziki, Mercy really needs your help right now." Kawino told her.

"What's wrong?" Yizziki asked slipping into a District 8 accent.

Kawino setting Mercy down next to her and she explained everything.

"Oh! No Mercy," Yizziki said hugging her.

"I just don't know what to do." Mercy said crying.

"Well, first of all, what's the current state of the abuser?" Yizziki asked either of them.

"Dead," Kawino said

"Perfect, then from now on Mercy, what you need to do whenever you find yourself thinking about him, is to remind yourself that he's dead so he can never hurt you again." Yizziki told her gently then said without diverting her attention, "And Kawino, if she ever seems too far gone to do that herself, can I trust you to remind her?"

"Of course you can," Kawino said.

"Good, that alone will certainly help a lot since for a long time if not forever that fear's likely to still be there but that simple reminder will usually snap it back into reality."

"Okay," They both said.

"Is the fear still there for you?" Mercy asked her really hoping the answer it no.

Yizziki hesitated for a second then said, "Occasionally but I like the think that it will help once he's actually dead."

"Yeah, it probably will," Mercy said.

"So, for that reason, I'm sure you'll get better." Yizziki said holding her close.

"Plus, I have Kawino and you, and all the others" She said leaning against Kawino.

"Exactly, we're all here for you. So, does that mean…?" Yizziki started.

"Well, yeah it's been an eventful day," Mercy said.

"Then that will also definitely help. I'm really sorry you had to go through all of that though."

"Thank you," Mercy said

"You're welcome, and if you ever need some help just know that my door's always open."

"Okay," She said nodding.

"In fact, I'm sure any of our friends would be happy to help you feel better." Yizziki added.

"You think so?" She asked.

"Of course, it's what friends are for after all."

"Thank you," She said again.

"You're welcome. It's my pleasure actually." Yizziki said honestly.

"Still thank you," Mercy said hugging her.

"You're welcome, Mercy." She said hugging her back.

Kawino smiled slightly. He'll probably have to go after Yizziki's father soon like he promised, it might make up for not getting to kill Adra himself but he knew it would be a while before he could even think of leaving Mercy.

"Kawino come join in the hug," Mercy said. So Kawino did just that.

**I told you it was shocking, poor Mercy. In case your wondering about Yizziki's advice, I am not a rape victim but I am trained to help council them and abuse victims but please, if you are in this situation get real help in person specifically to you. Please don't just take that advice and run. Every case is different and there is no fix all solution. Review and also flames are now re-enabled so go ahead. **


End file.
